Una vida nueva sin ti
by AmiAlli
Summary: La vida te puede cambiar de un día para otro, pero tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte, sin mirar atrás. AU Historia inedita
1. prologo

¿Dónde está?

¿Quién?

El tipo, no te hagas la tonta no sé cómo te vuelvo a creer una y otra vez. Me traicionas siempre. Eres una puta!

Simplemente no podía negar, ese olor a sexo, estaba sonrojada y sus labios, la había besado otro, la había tocado otro. Y así descubrí que tengo una gran fuerza interna, por que las ganas de matarla o lastimarla eran enormes, esa rabia, ira, de matar a alguien apenas las podía controlar.

te amo, te amo escúchame!

No me toques! Aléjate. Tú no amas a nadie, que tenía este ahora, ¿una gran chequera? O no mejor aun ¿millonario?

No jasper, te equivocas no se que me paso por favor.

No sé en qué momento, pero ya me estaba pidiendo perdón de rodillas. Llorando a mares, pero quien mejor que yo se que esas lagrimas eran de cocodrilos. Ella sabía manejarme, sabía como dar vuelta la moneda a su favor, diablos era la mejor actriz del mundo y yo como tonto siempre le creía o mejor dicho le quería creer, porque a pesar del infierno que me creaba, esta mujer es y será mi perdición.

María esta vez no, ya no mas, búscate a otro tonto para seguir con tus jueguitos. Este estúpido ya se aburrió.

Me largue, y de paso la saque de mi vida.

Por favor, te juro que no más, dame una oportunidad más.

A esta mujer no le podía negar nada, después de 36 llamadas perdidas le conteste, porque necesitaba escuchar su voz, es como mi droga, la necesito para respirar, para existir, para vivir.

Escucharla llorar, me mata. Pero creo que ya no la puedo perdonar.

Te necesito, Jasper, por favor una mas solo una, te prometo, no te juro en serio no mas, pero por favor.

Me vi tentado a cortarle, sabía que era una actuación mas.

María, entiende esta fue la última, no me busques, no mas hipocresías. No te puedes detener, tu ansias de dinero te destruyo, tu ambición no te deja libre, la maría que yo conocí ya no existe. Lo siento, pero no.

Please Jasper please please una más. Me dijo con esa voz chillona de llanto

Ohhhh Dios, no, no podía, pero mi corazón se moría por ir con ella, su forma de llorar me desgarraba. Sacando todo mi fuerza, le colgué.

Plaf!

Ohhh lo siento discúlpame, no veía con todos estos libros, que tonta he sido.

No te preocupes, también es mi culpa venia un poco despistado.

Mirando sus datos en un cuaderno que se cayó, supe que se llamaba Alice.

Discúlpame, pero voy apurada. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente.

En un impulso del momento.

Alice, espera!.


	2. capitulo I

CAPITULO I

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Qué más podía hacer con mi pequeño tornado.

Vamos Jasper, es hora vamos a llegar tarde. Arrastrándome fuera de la casa.

Alice, mis llaves. Tocándome los bolsillos

No te preocupes, yo las tengo, ¿Qué harías sin mi?. Sonriéndome y balanceando las llaves frente mi rostro.

Jajajajaj ya ok! Entendí, pero no te preocupes no vamos a llegar atrasados.

Jasper no pienso dejar botada a Bella en el día más importante. Ahhhhhh que emoción, mi hermano se casa, y con mi mejor amiga. La mire yéndose al lado del copilado, pero no sabía si iba danzando o caminando, con su andar de bailarina.

Apenas llegamos a casa de Bella, Salió del vehículo, corriendo.

Charlie! Ábreme. Aporreando la puerta. CHARLIE!

Estaba tan impaciente, pero quien podía detenerla cuando algo le emocionaba.

Alice, respira, relájate, ni en nuestra boda te vi tan ansiosa.

Hay amor, yo estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, emocionada, llorona, pero estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, de nuestro amor. Te amo.

Cuanto deseo poder amarla, pero no puedo. Por más que lo intento, no puedo. Es importante en mi vida, pero definitivamente no es María. He tratado de ser el mejor marido del mundo, respetándola, cuidándola, para de cierta forma tapar mi gran secreto.

Yo también te amo. Y aquí estaba yo al parecer aprendí a ser un gran actor, de la mejor actriz. Pero ya no soportaba más mentirle, mi hermosa Alice, se merece algo mejor, un amor de verdad.

Ya me había extrañado que no aparecieras. Dijo Charlie, abriendo la puerta.

Hola, Donde está la novia.

EN SU HABITACION! Grito Charlie.

¿y Edward?

Pov Alice.

Hola! Asomando mi cabeza en la puerta.

Hay Alice por fin llegas. Me dijo Renee con una cara de afligida.

¿Y rosalie?

no ha llegado, siempre llega atrasada. Uffff – bufo Bella.

Ok, ok! Manos en acción. Ohhhh Bella no dormiste bien, mira esas ojeras, por Dios, que te dije, una novia tiene que estar esplendida. ¿La llamaron? Su irresponsabilidad no tiene límites.

Así que pelándome.

Por fin te dignas, toma. Dándole el rizador.

Les tengo que contar algo. Lo dijo con una voz tan hiperventilada, que deje lo que estaba haciendo para verla.

Estoy embarazada!. No se por que sentí dos cosas alegría y tristeza. Como no me iba a alegrar, tanto que le había costado a Rosalie quedar embarazada, creyendo que esta estéril, pero triste porque yo quiero un hijo, pero Jasper no quiere, dándome siempre escusas de que no es el momento, disfrutemos mas nuestros momentos, y asi sigue con mas y mas escusas. Pero a pesar de todo, la fui a abrazar con toda la alegría del mundo, al fin y al cabo, mi amiga no tenía la culpa de mis problemas. Después de nuestras respectivos saludos a la futura madre, comenzamos a arreglar a Bella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la teníamos lista.

Wow! Edward se va a morir cuando te vea.

Había hecho una obra de arte, no es que Bella fuera fea al contrario, pero es que estaba deslumbrante.

Renee estaba con los ojos brillosos, comenzando a lagrimear.

Oh hija, estoy tan feliz mi niña se casa. Siempre soñé con este momento.

Toc, toc, toc.

SI ES EL NOVIO, QUE SE LARGUE, ES DE MALA SUERTE!.

¿puedo entrar?- era Charlie. Realmente no se para que pregunta, si ya estaba dentro.

Hija esta hermosa- queriendo abrazar a Bella.

No, no estropearas mi obra de arte.

Ohhh disculpa Alice! Tienes razón.

Pov Jasper

Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free…

Estaba bailando con Alice entre mis brazos, sentia que iba reventar, tal vez sea solo el ambiente de romanticismo lo que me tenia mal. Recordando a la mujer que creo mi infierno.

Jasper, quiero tener un bebe. Soltó de repente.

Quede totalmente en blanco. Sin saber que escusa más decirle. Al terminar la canción, Salí para poder respirar un poco, para poder pensar. Un hijo, sentía que uno me ataría definitivamente a ella. ¿Y si era el momento de dejarla? De buscar a maría, tal vez después de todo este tiempo, ella había cambiado.

¿Qué sucede, jasper? -Alice me pregunto a mi espada.

Es que no se Alice, siento que no estoy preparado.

Pero jasper, me sigues dando escusas, una y otra vez. Que pasa, ¿por qué no? Nadie está preparado, solo es que con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo. Saber hoy Rosalie, nos conto que está embarazada, me alegre pero me dio no se, cierta envidia. Por favor, Jasper. Sé que un hijo nos cambiara la vida, pero se y presiento que será para bien.

La mire, poniendo ese puchero tan Alice.

Está bien, intentémoslo. Pero tomémonos las cosas con calma ¿ok?.

21:30

Pov alice

Haber copas, servicio, champagne. Estaba nerviosa, era tarde, Jasper no llegaba, siempre llegaba temprano y hoy que justo le tengo una cena especial no llega.

-jasper, ¿donde estas?

- Amor, estoy en reunión de último momento, pero salgo en 10 minutos, no me demoro nada, lo prometo.

- apúrate, te tengo una sorpresa. Te va a encantar.

22:30

Jasper aun no llegaba, porque justo hoy, de todos los días tenía que ser hoy.

00:05

Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, tal vez algo grave le paso. Marcaba su número y no me contestaba.

Alo, alo, ¿alo?

Se escuchaba música de fondo, como si estuviera en una discoteca y lo peor de todo que se escuchaba una voz de mujer hablando con jasper. No esto no podía estarme pasando, nunca me haría eso, lo conozco.

Odiaba llorar, pero no lo podía evitar. Jasper no me podía hacer esto.

Pov Jasper.

Detestaba hacer sufrir a Alice, y más aun huyendo como un cobarde, pero que mas podía hacer, hablando claro estaba haciéndome el tonto para no estar con ella y concebir un hijo.

Me sirve un whisky, por favor. La música estaba fuertísima, pero por lo menos me servía para no escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

Cariño, que tonto eres.

Sin darme cuenta, mi cabeza por voluntad propia busco la procedencia de esa voz. Tan bien conocida. Recordándola, cuando hacíamos el amor.

No se si fue, telepatía, conexión, pero nuestras miradas se encontraron inmediatamente.

Fue una impresión tal, que no supe que hacer. Justo ahora, cuando estaba con mil dudas en mi relación con Alice.

Le dijo algo al tipo con el que estaba y se me acerco.

Jasper! Mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Su perfume me envolvió, tenía dos opciones levantarme e irme con mi mujer o quedarme con María, de antemano sabiendo a los riesgo que me llevaría con esto.

La curiosidad mato al gato.

Sentí mi celular, me limitaría a ver quien llamaba, pero María me toco y de torpe se me callo.

¿Por qué no nos vamos a conversar a otro lado?

4:00

María de nuevo en mi vida, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza pero lo peor de todo, es que no soy mejor que ella.

Traicione a Alice. La engañe, sé que soy un canalla, peor cuando estoy con ella, no me controlo solo actuó por instinto. Soy un puto cerdo, que no aprecia lo que tiene, me siento una basura.

Entrando en la casa, descubrí cual era la sorpresa de Alice, y eso me hizo sentirme aun peor.

Pero el peor momento, fue ir a nuestro cuarto, y verla dormir tan inocentemente. Tuve unas ganas enormes de despertarla, abrazarla, contarle todo y pedirle disculpa. Se notaba que había estado llorando. Y eso me dio el valor, de terminar con esta farsa.

Cada historia tiene su final, y mi historia con Alice Cullen aquí termina.


	3. Capitulo II

**Los personajes no son mios, en cambio la historia si. Espero que disfruten de ella, y por favor dejen Review, para saber si les gusta =)**

Capítulo II

Apenas desperté sentí a Jasper acostado a mi lado, por su respiración se notaba que estaba dormido. Por instinto quise seguir durmiendo creyendo que todo fue un sueño, me sentía asfixia por mi propia realidad. Me levante sin verlo.

Se que tal vez me enfermaría por el agua helada que caía en mi cuerpo, pero de alguna manera lo necesitaba. ¿Algo abre hecho mal? Siempre lo he tratado con todo el amor que se merecía. Duele tanto, tanto! Que no se qué hacer con este dolor, siento que me está matando. ¿Qué HICE MAL? gritaba mi voz interna. Como autómata cerré la llave y Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, cuando llegue a la habitación Jasper se quedo mirándome.

Alice.

No te molestes, ya lo sé!

¿De qué me hablas?

creías que sería tan tonta como para no darme cuenta - no era capaz de verlo, con miedo a ver a un extraño

no me toques, por lo menos dígnate a respetar eso.- lo había sentido moverme e mi alrededor.

Alice, lo siento.

Qué fácil es decir un lo siento, cuando ya se lastimo a la otra persona.

Nos miramos por un momento.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué me equivoque? ¿Cuál fue mi error? Lo dije todo tan rápido, por este nudo en la garganta, no quería que me viera llorar.

Ohhh Alice no, no hiciste nada mal, fue todo mi culpa. La verdad es que yo cree esta farsa, Alice eres una hermosa persona, la mejor esposa, si tan solo hubieses aparecido antes seria todo tan distinto.

¿Qué me quería decir? Al parecer mi mirada le hizo la pregunta.

Creo que te mereces la verdad, no te amo.

Nunca ni en mis peores pesadillas, habría visto a Jasper decirme esto.

Alice, nunca he querido lastimarte, nunca fue mi intención. Pero esa vez que nos conocimos, apareciste como un salvavidas, que me llevo a tierra firme, a salvo. Yo... yo… amo a otra, la amo, créeme todos estos años he tratado de amarte, pero no puedo, tú me diste el paraíso, trate pero no pude.– se sentó en la cama, con la cara entre las manos, una posición de total derrota, quería acercarme, abrazarle se veía tan indefenso, pero lo poco y nada que me quedaba de cordura y dignidad no me dejo moverme.

Jasper, me estás diciendo que todos ESTOS AÑOS ME HAS MENTIDO. No puede ser debo estar en una pesadilla, me dices que no me querías lastimar, pero con tus mentiras lo has hecho.

Anoche ¿Estabas con ella?- sabia que la verdad me destruiría, pero necesitaba saber.

Lo siento.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

No creo que te merezcas seguir con una falsa. Levantándose, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba haciendo su maleta.

O sea que mientras yo echaba raíces, tú solo querías ser libre.

He querido quererte créeme.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Sigue adelante.

A pesar que me pregunte a mi yo interno, lo dije en voz alta.

¿A dónde voy? Totalmente desolada.

Me miro y se me acerco.

Alice, eres la persona más bella que conozco, el hombre que venga será muy afortunado.

Entonces ¿por qué tu no?

Porque a pesar que me ofreciste el cielo, ella en su infierno me enamoro.

Jasper Pov

Recogí mis cosas y me fui, no quería seguir lastimándola, ya suficiente daño le había hecho. Desearía poder devolver el tiempo, y ese día que la conocí… Dios, haría todo tan distinto.

No sé en qué estado abra quedado.

¿Bueno?

Rosalie, soy Jasper. Necesito pedirte un favor. Eee… me fui de la casa, Alice quedo muy mal, podrías venir a verla.

¿Qué sucede Jasper? ¿Qué paso?

Mejor que Alice, te lo explique. Lo siento, siento el daño que le provoque. Le corte, no soportaría preguntas. Maneje hasta casa de María, sabía que me estaría esperando, anticipando lo que realmente haría.

JASPER! -Se lanzo a mis brazos. – Te estaba esperando, te tengo una sorpresa- mirándome de manera muy coqueta.

Me deje llevar y al entrar a casa, salió corriendo a su habitación, un momentos a sola, me sentía agobiado, ahogado.

Mira mi vida, ven. –desde la cima de la escalera y dejando caer su vestido.

Rosalie Pov.

Alice, abre. -Ya me entre a desesperar. Llevaba 10 minutos, y no había señales de vida.

ALICE ABREME!

Haber Rosalie usa tu hermosa cabecita y piensa. La puerta de atrás, claro Alice era tan pajarito que siempre dejaba esa puerta abierta, Jasper siempre la retaba de que podría entrar cualquier extraño, esperando que estuviera ahora sin llaves, me acerque.

Bingo!.

Supuse que estaría en su habitación.

Al irme acercando, pude escuchar su llanto, fue tan triste verla así, estaba en el suelo de forma fetal, envuelta en una toalla, llorando y diciendo cosa tan bajo que no pude saber que estaba balbuceando.

Alice cariño, haber ayúdame a llevarte a la cama, te hará mal esto.

Como pude la lleve a la cama y la cobije.

No sabía que hacer, nunca la había visto en este estado, tal vez lo mejor era llamar a Carlisle o Esme, y justo Bella estaba en su luna de miel. Creo que mejor a Esme.

Eee… Esme. Soy Rosalie. Si estoy bien gracias, con algunos mareos en la mañana, todo dentro de lo normal. Estoy con Alice, creo que necesita tu ayuda. Jasper me llamo para decirme que se había ido de la casa, que viniera a verla.

Está mal, da pena verla así. – Eran la pareja perfecta, siempre la trataba de una forma tan bonita, que todas las mujeres a su alrededor morían por él y envidiaban a Alice,

Ok! Si obvio me quedo aquí, no la dejo sola por nada, pero por favor apúrate.

Rosalie. Me di vuelta a la procedencia de la voz. Entendí que era lo que le pasaba, la lleve al baño y mientras vomitaba le daba caricias en la espalda.

Rosalie, me quiero morir, me siento morir. Sin Jasper que voy a hacer, para mí lo es todo.

Hay Alice no pienses en eso, no te precipites ¿Qué paso, tuvieron una pelea? Tal vez fue algo tonto simplemente, se les fue de las manos.

No, no me ama. Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta por su tono de voz.

Alice que dices, por supuesto que te ama…

No lo entiendes, el me lo dijo. Ama a o… - la refugie en mis brazos, al rato después la lleve nuevamente a la cama.

Te voy a hacer un té, no me demoro nada.

Que había pasado, como que Jasper no la amaba. Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.

Mientras preparaba el te, tocaron a la puerta.

Esme, por fin llegas. Tienes que ir a verla, estoy preparándole un té, tal vez sería bueno que hables con ella.

¿Te ha dicho algo de lo que paso?

Si te dijera no me creerías, pero sube mejor, después hablamos.

Cuando subí, Alice estaba durmiendo entre los brazos de Esme la cual estaba llorando.

Por tu cara deduzco que te dijo que paso.

Mi pobre niña, pasar por esto. Para ella era su cuento de hadas. Como pudo hacerle esto. No quiero imaginar cuando Carlisle se entero o peor aun Edward.

Jasper. – hablo en sueños Alice. La quedamos mirando por varios minutos, totalmente en silencio.

Sabiendo que nuestra Alice, por buen tiempo no iba a ser la misma.

Alice pov.

Alice, tienes que comer.

Mamá en serio no tengo hambre.

Llevas una semana así, sin comer absolutamente nada. No vale la pena dejarse morir, eres tan hermosa ya verás como construyes tu vida nuevamente, eres joven, colócate metas, por ejemplo, siempre quisiste ir a especializarte a Paris, tal vez ahora puedas. Cariño, tienes que verlo como una enseñanza, aprender de ello, sin echarse a morir.

Madre es tan fácil decirlo, papá te adora jamás te haría lo que Ja… el me hizo.

Si, llevaba una semana sin Jasper en mi vida, no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir este tiempo, creo que es por mi madre o lo empecinada que esta a que rehaga mi vida.

Paris… era mi principal sueño antes de que apareciera Jasper, desde ahí en adelante estuvo el, en el primer, segundo, tercer y único puesto de mi lista de prioridades.

Porque no te arreglas, Bella y tu hermano llegan en una hora, no querrás que te vean así cierto. Lo destruirías, Edward te adora, además no sabe nada.

Realmente no me importaba como me veía, no quería ver a nadie, quería que todo el mundo me dejara sola, SOLA! Cerrar las cortinas y quedarme a oscuras, por que esa era mi vida, una total y absoluta oscuridad.

Bella POV

Estaba ansiosa, llegábamos de nuestra luna de miel tenía tantas cosas que contar, fue todo tan maravilloso. Definitivamente Edward era el hombre de mi vida.

Amor… amor… Bella.

¿Ah? Ohh perdón estaba en las nubes. Me beso, podía vivir solamente de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de todo su ser.

Mi vida, el cinturón.

¿ya estábamos llegando? Venia tan en los recuerdos de la luna de miel que no me di cuenta.

Recogimos nuestros equipajes y tomamos un taxi, destino la casa de los padres de Edward.

Iba rodeada por sus brazos, el cual me estaba distrayendo y yo de muy buena forma aceptaba sus besos, de pronto me dieron unas ganas enormes de estar en nuestra habitación, pero lamentablemente teníamos que dar señales de vida a nuestros padres,

Bajamos todo del taxi y Edward se dispuso a pagarle por el servicio. Llegando a la puerta y antes de que golpeáramos, nos abrió Carlisle.

LLEGARON.

Estaba esperando que apareciera el torbellino de Alice, pero no fue así, al parecer Edward también la esperaba, pero notamos que a pesar de los abrazos y cariños alegres que recibimos de todos, había algo en el ambiente.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?

Hijo hay algo que paso en su ausencia…

¿Que hizo que Jasper? El muy hijo de…

Edward, tu vocabulario.

Mamá, me importa un carajo el vocabulario, al hablar de ese maricon. ¿Dónde está Alice? Supongo que la trajeron para acá, ¿Está en su habitación?

Sí, pero Edward.

¿Qué?

Ten cuidado, digamos que no está muy bien, parece muerta en vida. Ahhh y no lo menciones.

Np te preocupes. Edward subió de dos en dos las escaleras.

¿Tan mal esta?

Ni te lo imaginas, aunque por lo menos ahora dejo de llorar en las noches. Me dijo Rosalie.

No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo. Es un canalla, como pudo herirla así. ¿Estará con esa? Uuhhh y cuando Edward lo vaya a ver, porque claro está, que le hará una visita.

No me preocupa el, lo único que quiero es que mi niña vuelva a ser como era antes. Que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar, ver esa sonrisa. - Esme estaba tan triste.

Quiero verla, pero mejor espero que Edward baje.

Si mejor es dejarlos solos, que hablen, siempre se han entendido. -Carlisle se dio la vuelta, para vernos, ya que estaba mirando por la ventana, tan silenciosamente que se me había olvidado su presencia.

Espero que la haga entrar en razón. Suspirando Esme, yendo a abrazar a su marido.

Alice pov.

No sé cuanto habré dormido, pero podía notar que había oscurecido. Una presencia me llamo la atención, apenas desperté. Sin abrir mis ojos, sabía quien era. Lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos y que me consolara, como cuando éramos chiquitos, y los niños me molestaban. Al parecer me entendió, por que en menos de un segundo estaba entre sus brazos. El silencio nos rodeo, pero un silencio que transmitíamos todos nuestros sentimientos.

Te quiero- me dijo Edward con un tono de voz extraño.

Lo mire, y los abrace más fuerte.

Yo más- le dije sonriendo, sabía que le molestaba, porque siempre me decía que su amor por mí no tenia limites y era superior a cualquier cosa.

Tonta Alice. Te parece si bajamos.

Me llevo un momento decidirme, pero no quería estropearle la llegada a la casa de mi hermanito.

Está bien.

Toc toc toc…

¿Hay algún abrazo para mí?

Bella!

Vengo a ver a la Bella durmiente.

yo también- dijo Rosalie, detrás de Bella.

Por lo visto, comienzo a sobrar. – comenzó a levantarse Edward- ahhh pequeña ni se te ocurra no bajar, porque si no lo haces, ni el mismo papa me podrá prohibir bajarte como saco de papa. Me guiño el ojo.

Al salir de la habitación Edward, nos quedamos mirando las tres, creo que no sabían cómo comenzar la conversación.

¿y bien no me vas a contar como te fue con mi hermanito? -Esperando que al menos me haya salido la cara de picara, al puro estilo Alice.

Bella se lanzo a la cama sonriéndome.

Me alegraba que al menos a mis amigas la vida les sonriera y más aun saber que iban cumpliendo sus sueños.

Eee… mmm… - por los nervios de Bella en su voz, supe que había llegado el momento que no quería. Así que rápidamente le hice un breve resumen de los que había pasado, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

No, es que lo que tienes que hacer con ese hombre, es seducirlo, seducirlo y cuando venga a ti de rodillas, lo llevas a tu cama, esperas que esté listo, erecto y todo zaz.. cortársela de una. – se detuvo, y me miro, mientras les contaba se paseaba por la habitación.

A veces Rosalie, era muy drásticas en algunas cosas. Emmet se va a tener que portar bien, si definitivamente. Pobre Emmet.

Hay Rosalie, no seas extremistas, lo que tiene que hacer Alice, es rehacer su vida, buscar un nuevo amor. – no definitivamente no quería eso, con una sola vez bastaba- Alice, cariño, lo tienes que hacer, no todos los hombres son así.

Bueno saben que no quiero hablar más del tema- prefería bajar antes de que mi hermano cumpliera con su amenaza. Así que me levante de la cama.

¿me siguen?. Cruzando la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta, cerré la historia de amor que alguna vez fue mi vida con Jasper.

Voy a dejar de llorar por alguien, que no lo merece.

Pero ahora venia lo más difícil, reconstruir mi vida.

**Soy nueva en cuanto a escribir, es mi primera historia, así que agradecería sus comentarios.**

**Suerte y que estén bien.**

**Ami**


	4. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Jasper pov

Auch por favor un poco más suave María.

Lo siento, cariño. – ese cariño ya comenzaba a molestarme realmente.- pero insisto deberías de denunciarlo, como te pudo dejar así.

Respire calmadamente. Después de un monologo muy interesante, Edward no se pudo aguantar y de siento modo, lo entiendo.

Deja el tema, si de todas maneras lo estaba esperando. Créeme estos golpes no son nada comparado con lo que Edward es capaz de hacerme.

Ya está listo, aunque creo que para el golpe podrías poner hielo, no puedes ir a trabajar así.

¿Ese olor?

Ohhhh la cena, se me está quemando. – salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, la seguí hasta allá.

Ohhh no, no, no. Yo no sirvo para esto.

Jajajajajaj, amor por fin te diste cuenta. Deja eso ahí y vamos a comer algo afuera.

Su cara inmediatamente cambio.

Conozco un lugar estupendo. Me arreglo en un momento.

Cuando bajo, inmediatamente me di cuenta para donde iba a la cosa. Iba con vestido corto y le quedaba como guante al cuerpo, mostrando sus piernas largos y morenas.

Me encanta que coloques esa cara, me hace sentir mmm… apetitosa. – pasándome la mano por el pecho- lo único que quiero es que me saques este vestido, pero la espera va hacer todo mejor.

Me guio a un lugar que a primera vista se veía un tanto de lujo.

Cuando se bajo del auto, varios al pasar la quedaron mirando o mejor dicho comiéndosela con los ojos. Y ella le gustaba, le encanta que la miraran así.

Disculpe quiero una mesa.- el caballero, como que dudo al verme golpeado el rostro.

Eee… por supuesto, síganme.

Ves Jasper, si es … de tanta clase.

¿Que se sirven?- el mozo miraba descaradamente a María, pero por una extraña razón no me importaba.

Entrecot antallada. – esta en eso era distinta a Alice, ya que es vegetariana. Me di cuenta que últimamente las comparaba mucho.

Cariño.

Mmm…. Ohhh disculpen, para mi escalopines- pedí lo primero que vi de la carta. – y un vino blanco.

Amor, no me has contado tu día, aparte obvio de la pelea.

Creo que no ha habido nada interesante, aparte de lo normal, reuniones, firmar papeles, lo típico de un buffet de abogados y ¿tu día?.

Hay me fue estupendo, Salí de shopping con Charlotte y…

Desde que salimos del restaurant, se preocupo solo de excitarme. Pero al llegar a casa, lo único que yo quería, era terminar con la situación, quería algo duro y rápido. A penas abrí la puerta, la tome de una pierna para acariciarla la bese y ella hizo ademan de querer que la levantara, así que lo hice y cruzo sus piernas en mis caderas. No alcanzamos llegar a la escalera, pero no nos preocupo, queríamos acabar con la tortura rápidamente.

Edward pov

Edward, mira como estas. Por Dios en que estabas pensando.

En mi hermana, por lo menos le quedo claro que tiene prohibido acercarse a Alice.

Pero a que costo.

¿Escuche la voz de mi hermanito favorito? -Alice estaba bajando por las escaleras- ohhh te que te paso, mira tu cara.

Cruzamos mirada con mi madre.

Me querían asaltar, pero tu saber que con Edward Cullen nadie puede. – sonriéndole de la mejor manera posible, porque diablos que me dolía.

Tonto, mira como te dejaron. Pobrecito. Para otra vez que te asalten, tienes que dejar que se lleven las cosas.

¿Cómo has estado hoy?- cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Creo que dentro de lo que puedo estar, estoy bien.

Mi Alice tan indefensa.

Me carga que me digas eso, ya soy una mujer hecha y derecha. Solo que estoy pasando por un muy mal momento. No quiero que se preocupen más por mí. Estoy bien, pero me tienen que dar tiempo, solo pido un poco de tiempo, no me agobien.

La mire con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pequeña eee… fui a ver un abogado para el divorcio.

Me arrepentí de decirle eso, porque se puso pálida.

sé que es demasiado pronto, pero yo creo que es lo mejor, hacer tu vida totalmente libre.

Yo creo que Jasper se encargara de eso, al fin y al cabo el es abogado ¿no?- me susurro.

Me quede mirándola, desearía que no estuviera pasando por esto, era alguien tan puro, que no se lo merecía.

Chicos, a cenar!

EL QUE LLEGUE ULTIMO ES CABEZA DE HUEVO! – grito Alice y salió corriendo.

Y ¿que no era chiquita?, con sus cambios de humor estaba creyendo que era bipolar, pero la conocía y estaba tratando de aparentar que estaba vivir..

Alice pov.

te juro Alice, ya no doy más, llamemos a la señora y le decimos que otro día mejor. – se quejo Rosalie.

No seas quejona, la ultima, prometo que es la última, si no me gusta nos vamos y te invito a un helado.

Abrió sus ojos de tal manera que creía que se le saldrían.

De tres sabores o no hay trato.

Jjajajajajaj así que el bebe te está dando más antojos. Antes no hubieses querido nada, por miedo a engordar- se burlo Bella.

Claro, mi bebe necesita alimentarse bien. – sonrió orgullosamente.

No me quiero ni imaginar cuando tenga 7 meses. – le susurre a Bella.

Estábamos desde la mañana buscando algo para mi, ya sea casa o departamento, porque ya necesitaba mi espacio, no quería seguir viviendo con mi padres. Si tenía que empezar todo de nuevo, lo haría sola.

Ya entonces, ¿la ultima?

Está bien, pero apúrate que mi bebe quiere helado de fresa.

Conduje hasta la última posibilidad de hoy.

Pasamos por una plaza, que por cierto es muy bonita estaba llena de niños.

Pero apenas me estaciones y la mire la casa, me enamore.

Wow… esta sí.

Si ni siquiera la has visto por dentro.

No me interesa, esta es la indicada. -Salí como por inercia del vehículo. Nos estaba esperando la señora que nos la iba a mostrar. Después de las presentaciones correspondientes, nos llevo a dentro.

Este es el salón, esa puerta lleva al comedor, la cocina esta alla, mejor vamos, se las mostrare. - era amplia, acogedora.

Las habitaciones están arriba son tres. La matrimonial esta a la derecha subiendo la escalera. – nos condujo.

Me di vuelta hacia la señora.

Donde firmo- le dije sonriendo, lo único que quería era poder cambiarme lo más rápido posible, ya tenía en la cabeza los cambios que le iba a hacer, el color de las cortinas, las murallas las dejaría tan cual, el tono le daba un toque pintoresco, lo que sí tendría que comprar varias cosas, como la cama, cocina y algunos muebles, pero definitivamente valía la pena.

A pesar que a mi familia no le había gustado mucho la idea, me ayudaron a traer mis cosas, eran tantas las ansias que me cambie con tan solo con las cosas indispensables.

Hija, estás segura que quieres quedarte sola. Hace tanto tiempo, que no estas así.

Hay mamá no te preocupes estaré bien. – no estaba tan convencida- mira, necesito esto, ustedes quieren que vuelva a ser como la de antes, tienen que darme esta oportunidad, además no me cambie tan lejos, 15 minutos y listo. Estaré bien, créeme.

Hay mi niña, está bien pero te vendré a ver seguido ¿está bien?

Está bien, mama. Te quiero. – nos abrazamos.

Donde coloco esto- nos interrumpió papa.

Era mi mueble de dibujo.

Yo creo que en la habitación de al lado, quiero hacer un estudio, me encanta la iluminación que tiene.

Luego de acomodar todo y de comer alimento preparado, porque no teníamos ganas de cocinar, se fueron.

Sé que tal vez sea sádica, pero no lo pude evitar. Cuando me llevaba mis cosas de la casa que antes era de Jasper y mía había sacado el álbum de fotos. Creo que me bajo una nostalgia que no la podía, ni quería evitar.

Quise mentir y aquí estoy.  
Quise no ser y aún soy.  
Quise volar con mis sueños,  
Pero tu silueta lo desbarató. …

Empecé con la peor de toda, la foto de portada, la foto de nuestro casamiento.

Flash back.

¿Cásate conmigo? – no supe reaccionar, quede estática.

Pude notar su nerviosismo.

Amor, por favor dame una respuesta.

Ohhh ahhh si, por supuesto – se levanto y me tomo en brazos, besándome de una forma que no se debería hacer en público. De repente escuchamos aplausos,con toda la emoción se nos había olvidado que mi familia estaba presente.

Te amo…. Abrazándolo con toda mí fuerza.

FIN FLASH BACK

… Hace mil años, tal vez  
yo habría sido tu rey.  
Luchar con muchos dragones  
y desde mi trono hacerte el amor…

Sentía que me iba a volver loca, quería despertar y que Jasper estuviera en nuestra cama, feliz, enamorado de mi. Pero tengo que asumir que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

FLASH BACK.

Mmm… podría dormir a cada momento para ser despertada así. – había comenzado a bajar con sus labios por mi cuerpo.

Y yo aquí estoy para cumplir tus sueños realidad. – de repente se detuvo - Espérame aquí, no te muevas, me encanta como estas, cierra los ojos. Lo sentí bajarse de la cama, salir de la habitación y luego entrar.

Ahora ábrelos. – Jasper, venia con una torta.

Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti, cumpleaños amor, que los cumplas feliz. – sople las velas y me dio un sobre.

¿Qué es? – lo mire con cara interrogante.

Ábrelo, no te diré nada. - Me dijo sonriendo.

Lo abrí rápidamente. Cuando vi los pasajes a Cancún, fue emocionante, los dos solos, en un viaje así, sería de las mil maravillas.

Amor, gracias, será maravilloso. Espera a que les cuenta a Rosalie, se va a morir de la envidia.

Hice ademan de tomar el teléfono, pero se cruzo en mi camino.

No señorita, usted y yo, tenemos cosas pendiendo. – con suavidad me empujo para dejarme acostada en la cama, me perdí en él, de todas maneras mañana podría contarle a rosalie de mi viaje.

FIN FLASH BACK.

… Dime donde quedó  
ese extraño poder  
Entrar por una ventana  
y nunca salirte de mi corazón….

El hecho de que todo este tiempo, años, me haya mentido, que no me haya amado, me destrozaba me quito mis ilusiones y sueños.

FLASH BACK

Jasper, ver conmigo, no te vayas. NO JASPER VEN AQUÍ!

Alice…! Vamos despierta. No nos asustes. – sentía como me hablaban, quería despertar, no quería que Jasper se fuera. La voz me parecía conocida, pero a la vez muy lejana.

Alice! Vamos soy mamá despierta pequeña.

Con todas mis fuerzas abrí mis ojos, al comienzo vi borroso pero después de un momento logre enfocar bien.

Despertó, avísale al resto.

Mamá. -Trate de sonreír, pero me dolía mucho.

Oh! Hija menos mal, nos tenías preocupados.

¿Qué me paso? – mire a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Jasper – soñé contigo.

Y ¿de qué? Me tenías asustado, vi todo y no sabes la angustia que sentí, me imagine lo peor.

No recuerdo bien, iba en bicicleta.

Sí, pero no miraste por donde chuzaste, por suerte el chofer alcanzo a reaccionar. Que susto me has dado. Tan pajarito que es mi Alice. – acariciándome mi mejilla.

Me acorde de mi sueño.

Jasper! – lo tome las manos - promete que nunca me dejaras – se las apreté traspasando con el gesto, mi peor miedo.

Nunca, me tendrás siempre aquí. Lo prometo.

Te amo…

Fin Flash Back

…Que no me apaguen la luz  
que necesito encontrar  
Buscar en cada rincón  
los pedazos del tiempo  
que vimos crecer…

Dicen que la primera vez la recuerdas para siempre, pero si tu primera vez es con el amor de tu vida, lo sientes siempre en ti.

FLASH BACK

Jass! Estoy preparada. suspire

. Me quedo mirando, como tratando de adivinar si estaba tan segura de mi decisión.

Amor, ¿estás segura? Es un paso importante y no quiero que estés con dudas, te esperare hasta cuando estés lista.

Para demostrarle, le lleve su mano a mi corazón, quería que supiera que estaba segura por lo que sentía por él. Que lo amaba y que haría cualquier locura por él.

Comenzó a besarme lentamente con cariño, con ternura con todo el amor del mundo

Besando y haciendo caricias con sus labios. Después bajo por mi cuello. Estaba tan nerviosa pero todo era extrañamente rico…

Lo siento, lo siento. – esparcía besos por mi rostro. – prometo que luego se irá el dolor.

Shiii! Tranquilo amor, estoy bien. Solo dame un momento. – Sentía dolor, cuando me decían que dolía, no me imagine que tanto.

Me beso de una forma nueva, que de un momento a otro se me había olvidado todo.

Jasper, estoy bien. – por su expresión estaba esperando el momento, por que comenzó inmediatamente con el vaivén. Y ahí donde terminaban mis sueños, empezó mi vida con junto a Jasper.

FIN FLASH BACK.

… Y el fin de esto es igual.  
Alguno debe llorar  
Mentir por última vez,  
aunque sea un poquito  
para revivir…

En un arrebato del momento, tome todas nuestras fotos, baje y prendí la llama de la cocina. Queme cada una de la fotos nuestras, dejando para ultima la de nuestra boda. Ver quemarse esa foto, me trajo a la realidad, me seque el rostro y como pude llegue a mi cama.

Esta será la última vez que sueñe con el amor que alguna vez creí tener con

Jasper, pero estaba segura de que me lo sacaría de acá dentro y cuando lo

hiciera, no habría vuelta atrás.


	5. Capitulo IV

CAPITULO IV

Mi primer sábado totalmente sola, no me quería quedar en la casa porque me iba a caer nuevamente la melancolía y los recuerdos. Así que me levante temprano, iría al Museo Nacional de Arte a pesar que mi profesión era diseño, me encantaba todo lo relacionado con este tema. Así que me puse vestido, para hacerle justicia al día soleado.

En el museo, comencé por una exposición llamada "Los caminos de la pintura. Durante el siglo XX".

A pesar que habían colecciones a mi gusto, no podía concentrarme, me sentía observada gran parte del tiempo, recorrí cada una de las salas. Hasta que llegue a la última, durante todo momento estuve con esa sensación. Había una música extraña casi aborigen, habían cuadros muy rústicos, armas antiguas artesanas, todo muy lindo, perola mejor parte fue cuando seguí mi recorrido por la misma sala, había una escultura que me llamo la atención, era el ambiente estaba rodeado cuarzo rosa, no se porque pero sentí una conexión especial, casi de sanación. Me quede varios minutos ahí, sin moverme, y lo mejor que coincidió que nadie me interrumpió durante los minutos que quede ahí.

De repente, volví a sentir esa sensación de observación.

Se llama "nuestro camino" – oh! Diablos, me asusto.

¿perdón?.

Se llama "nuestro camino" estabas tan maravillosamente observando, espero no molestar en interrumpir. – me sonrió.

No, es un lugar libre, no molestas. Me quede mirando la escultura. No se porque pero me siento identificada con la obra, con el ambiente. Es especial.- le sonreí de vuelta y viéndolo por primera vez. Era guapo, debe de tener unos 34 años, era alto, delgado, pero no a extremo , y de cabello negro.

Me miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran impresionantes, hipnotizantes, como si me absorbieran me hacía sentir nerviosa, pero de todas maneras agradable.

Qué bueno que te haya gustado, con que a alguien le haya marcado como a ti, doy por expresados mis sentimientos.

Lo mire sorprendida.

¿Eres tu el ..?

Si soy yo.

Oh! Me encanto, - mire la obra nuevamente. - Expresa como que tuvo en algún momento un dolor enorme, pero logro salir a flote. - Me quede pensativa, ¿podría yo lograr lo mismo?.

Me vire para verlo a la cara pero me asusto su cercanía.

Me da la impresión, que tu eres mi obra. -Me susurro.-

Comencé a caminar siguiendo mi recorrido, cuando mire a mi alrededor no estaba. Me tranquilice. Seguí viendo y me di cuenta por los datos al pie de las obras que era el mismo hombre que recién se me acerco, James Witherdale. Pintaba bien, realmente bien.

Salí de la sala de la exposición, cuando me di cuenta que James estaba sentado en la banca de afuera, el cual al verme se levanto y se me acerco.

No me presente y no se tu nombre. – me mordí el labio superior, no sabía si seguirle el juego o no, tal vez si le digo mi nombre me deja tranquila.

Alice, Alice Cullen.

Alice.- susurro, como analizando mi nombre – me presento soy James Witherdale.

Mucho gusto, sabes estoy apurada me tengo que ir. -Comencé a caminar.

¿alguien importante te espera? – siguiéndome el paso.

Lo mire, buscando algo que pudiera delatar sus intenciones.

Creo que no te interesa.

¿para qué a la defensiva?, que te parece si vamos a comer un hot dog, en la plaza del frente.

Gracias pero soy vegetariana.

¿Vegetariana? Entonces un helado, prometo que tengo buenas intenciones. Un helado y conversar solo 10 minutos.

Pensé en las posibilidad, era temprano no quería llegar a casa aun.

Está bien, solo 10 minutos.

Cuando salimos del museo, me llevo a la vereda del frente, había un gelateria, y nos cómpranos los helados, sin dejarme pagar por el mío.

Caminamos unos minutos sin decirnos nada, solo acompañándonos con nuestras presencias.

Bueno ya conocer algo de mí. Amo el arte.- sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial. - ¿tu qué haces?

Soy diseñadora de vestuario.

¿Con novio? - Mire para otro lado, tratando de ocultar mi mirada. Pero él se interpuso en mi camino y me tomo de la barbilla para mirarme bien.

Siguiente pregunta. Le hice el quite, y seguí caminado.

Oh vamos, al menos dime, para saber qué territorio estoy pisando. – lo mire sin entender a que iba todo eso.

¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Digamos que últimamente no creo en el amor.

¿Qué paso? No me digas que un idiota te lastimo.

Tome un poco de aire, ya era hora que hablara de esto, y tal vez hablar con un extraño me sirviera.

Estoy separada hace un mes y medio. – Se quedo callado por un buen rato

De los 10 minutos de me tomaría se transformaron en 2 horas, hablamos de su familia, de su niñez, lo que quería para su futuro, casarse e hijos y yo me abrí como un libro, un libro que él quería leer.

Se me está haciendo de verdad tarde, levantándome de la banca.

Fue un día… bonito, me gusto conocerte.

Alice, te quiero seguir viendo- tomándome de la mano.

No sé si yo quiera.

¿te hizo sufrir mucho?

No quiero hablar de él. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos al destino? Si tenemos que estar juntos, la vida se encargara ello.

Tengo miedo y si no te vuelvo a ver.

Yo no era para ti. – Salí corriendo por la plaza, llegue a mi vehículo y partí, llorando para que el destino lo pusiera en mi vida,

Muy bien, entonces necesito todo para el miércoles a más tardar. Recuerden si nosotros nos demoramos, la competencia nos gana. Doy por finalizada la reunión.

Menos mal que mis diseños ya los había finalizado, odiaba trabajar contra el tiempo. Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas, mire la hora y me di cuenta, iba a llevar atrasada al teatro, si no aceleraba el paso. Habíamos quedado para ir a ver "La cara oculta de la luna". Así que tome mis cosas y me fui. Estacione donde pude, tuve que caminar varias cuadras pero todo por llegar decentemente a la hora, todos estaban ya sentados, pero me habían dejado un espacio reservado.

Lo siento, el jefe no estaba contento, así que reunión de último minuto.

Me derrumbe en el asiento, estaba cansada, y un tanto irritada.

No te preocupes alcanzaste justo. – el teatro quedo a oscuras y comenzó la obra. A pesar que el resto de las personas estaban enganchadas a ella, yo me aburría, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir.

Así que me puse a ver a las personas a mi alrededor, como 3 puesto más adelante, había una pareja un tanto melosa, que me puso más irritada aun, últimamente no podía ver parejas muy efusivas. El hombre hizo un movimiento, y me tense instintivamente, de todos los lugares que había en la ciudad, tenía que estar justo acá.

Trate de no darle mucha importancia, pero no podía y lo peor que mi lado masoquista quería ver cómo era la mujer. A simple vista pude ver que iba elegantemente vestida y era morena.

Me puse a jugar o mejor dicho a romper la pequeña revista de las temáticas de las últimas obras presentadas. Definitivamente me quería ir. Parece que Edward me noto nerviosa, y me miro.

¿Estás bien?

¿Ah? Si, si no te preocupes. – no podía quitar la vista de la pareja de adelante. Dirigió su mirada al mismo punto y se puso tenso, me tomo de la mano y quiso levantarse.

Quédate sentado, no quiero arruinarles la noche. En serio no pasa nada.

Se me pasaban lentamente los minutos, hasta que llego el intermedio. Me levante rápidamente, quería salir de ahí. El problema es que al levantarme tan rápidamente, bote mi bolso y por tratar de recogerlo se me cayó la bebida desparramándola sobre Emmett y se formo un alboroto, cuando me levante me tope con los ojos de Jasper.

Respira Alice, no es tan malo. Tome bolso y Salí, seguida de Bella y Rosalie. Me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron al tocador.

Esta pálida.

Sentémosla, en cualquier momento se nos desmaya.

Escuchaba todo a mí alrededor, lejanamente. Me comenzaron a humedecer el rostro, luego de un momento pude reaccionar bien.

Ya chicas, estoy mejor.

Pero Alice

Me quiero ir a casa.

Está bien, dame las llaves para que Edward vaya a buscar tu auto.

No, ustedes se quedan no les quiero arruinar la noche.

Alice, cariño las llaves, no hay consenso.

No me llevaron a mi casa, si no que me dejaron en casa de mi padre, a pesar que discutí por la situación, agradecí internamente. No me veía esta noche sola en casa.

Yo era exageradamente puntual o mis amigas llegaban atrasadas a todos lados. Nos íbamos a juntar a las 2 y son las 2:15, ya como que me empezaba a molestar mucho su impuntualidad.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Jasper en el teatro con esa mujer, pero me servis para darme cuenta de la realidad.

La puerta del restaurant, se abrió y me gire a ver si eran ellas. Afortunadamente si era.

Uffff

Lo sentimos, pero nos costó sacar a un cliente, estaba buscando algo para una joven y no le agradaba nada.

Se los perdonare por esta vez. – las chicas tenían una tienda de cosas digámoslo así, especiales, ella elegían la mercadería con pinza, eran únicas.

¿Qué van a querer?

Lo mismo de siempre, le sonrió coquetamente Rosalie al camarero. El cual quedaba medio atontado cada vez que ella hacía lo mismo. Pobre hombre, se llevaría la desilusión de su vida, cuando viera en unos meses más su barriga.

Pobrecito, debe pasarse cualquier película contigo. – le dijo Bella.

Obvio, con esta hermosura quien no queda flechado. Pero a mi monito no lo cambio por nada ni nadie.

Jajajajajaj me sorprende tu ego. En eso levante la vista y me sorprendió verlo, pero de todas maneras le sonreí. Las chicas siguieron mi mirada.

Ese es el chico de hoy, por el que llegamos atrasadas. **- **_**¿Por qué no lo dejamos al destino? Si tenemos que estar en juntos, la vida se encargara de ello. **_

No sé, pero sentí que ambos recordábamos la misma frase. Sin apartar su mirada, se me acerco.

Parece que el destino nos quiere juntos. – con un movimiento torpe me entrego un paquete envuelto.

Me estaba volviendo loco, buscando algo preciso para ti. Sé que nos pertenecemos, no sabes lo que es mirar a cada momento a mi alrededor, por si estabas.

No sabía que decir o hacer, lo único que me quedo fue rogar no equivocarme otra vez.

Estaba tan emocionada. De repente reaccione.

Disculpa, te presento a Rosalie y Bella, mis amigas.

Las muchachas de la tienda, mucho gusto James Witherdale. – saludo a cada una,

Disculpa nuestra curiosidad, pero ustedes donde se conocen. Pregunto Bella colocando los codos sobre la mesa, y su pera sobre las manos.

En el museo de arte. Hace app como un mes.

Ah y ¿a qué te dedicas?

Soy artista, hago esculturas y una que otra pintura si la vida me inspira. - Lo dijo, mirándome

Yo sabía lo que mis amigas estaban haciendo, viendo si James era un buen partido, pero ahora que estaba a mi lado, me importaba la nada, eso.

Después de almorzar y de que mis amigas por poco le pidieran el número de identificación, para averiguar en investigaciones, se nos hizo la hora de irnos. No quería, quería quedarme con él.

¿Te tienes que ir? – me debatía entre decirle que si o llamar a mi secretaria y excusarme, pero no podía.

¿Por qué no la acompañas hasta su empresa? Trabaja cerca – si las miradas mataran Rosalie, estaría a cinco metro bajo tierra. ¿Tiene que hacer todo tan obvio?

Cuando salimos, las chicas se despidieron.

Aprovecha, es tierno y lindo, se nota que le gustas – me susurro Bella. Parece que James la escucho porque disimulo una risa.

Cuando quedamos solos, comenzamos a hablar inmediatamente.

¿has estado mejor?

Sí, eso creo.

Eee… me alegro de haberte encontrado hoy.

Yo también- le dije sonriéndole.

Tus amigas son especiales, aunque tengo que agradecerles por que encontré el regalo perfecto.

Pero lo compraste sin saber si me verías de nuevo.

Estaba seguro, solamente tenía que dejar que llegara el momento preciso.

Lo voy a abrir al tiro mejor.

No, ábrelo cuando estés sola. créeme es especial.

Este hombre me ponía tan nerviosa, era tan caballero, tierno, me hacía sentir cosas. Me gustaba.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi trabajo.

En que piso trabajas.

En el sexto.

te acompaño.

Solos en el ascensor, estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Depende. - se lo dije sonriendo

Jajajjaja no te pediré nada malo - se quedo mirándome- soñé todo este mes con sacarte una sonrisa. – hubiese jurado que me quería veces, pero no fue así.

Se mi modelo, mi musa. te necesito – el timbre del ascensor nos saco de la burbuja.

Eee… wow… si. – presentía que no me arrepentiría. Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber como despedirme

¿A qué hora sales?

6:30

Te vengo a buscar. – puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Hasta más tarde- se me acerco y me beso en la mejilla.

Me gire sobre mis talones, recordando que tenía que respirar, menos mal que no había nadie en el piso, entre a mi oficina apoyándome en la puerta.

_**Ábrelo cuando estés sola… **_

Lo abrí rápidamente, rompiendo en envoltorio. Era una caja musical antigua, cuando lo abri, comenzó la música, jurando con ella la bailarina que estaba en el centro y había una nota.

"_**si llegó esto a tus manos, quiere decir que eres mi destino, Alice no te dejare escapar. Te ama James"**_

_**¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**_

_**Digamos que últimamente no creo en el amor.**_

Daba gracias a la vida, por darme razones, para volver a creer en el amor.


	6. Capitulo V

**Hola.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias a MITWI, montego 24 por los comentarios.**

**Ahhhh montego 24, se me olvido decirte el nombre de la canción se llama sigues dando vuelta- la rue morgue. =)**

Capitulo 5

Alice, te ves bien. – estaba hace 10 minutos mirándome en el espejo, tratando de convencerme. Pero después de un día de trabajo, mi rostro demostraba cansancio.

Tome aire, y me dispuse a salir. Baje los 6 pisos, en absoluto silencio, de todas maneras no importaba porque toda las personas que iban en el ascensor iban malhumoradas, podía sentirlo.

Salí del edificio, y me estaba esperando en una ¿moto?

Hola- sonriéndome

Hola, es bonita.

Gracias, es mi chica. Espero que no te moleste que haya otra chica en mi vida.

No soy celosa, así que puedo vivir con ella.

Perfecto.- extendiéndome el casco.

Eee… nooo, tengo mi auto estacionado en un sitio un poco mas allá.

¿es con cuidadores?

Si.

Entonces, vamos allá y se lo encargas por la noche. No acepto una negativa.

Pero mañana ¿cómo me vengo?

Te paso a buscar a tu casa.- Este hombre no se daba por vencido.

Está bien, tu ganas. Pero tengo que reconocer que nunca me he subido en una de estas cosas. – me tendió su mano.

Alice, confía en mí, tienes que hacerlo. - por el modo que lo dijo, me dio la impresión, que también lo decía en otro sentido. Me subí, y nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, el hombre no tuvo problemas, pero me cobro mas y por anticipado. James, lo pago.

¿A dónde vamos?

Sorpresa, se que te encantara.

Está bien, me pongo en tus manos.

Salió de la ciudad, una sola vez había andado por acá pero no había puesto atención en los alrededores. James entro a un camino que había hacia la izquierda, condujo por 10 minutos, en silencio y yo, en completo nerviosismo.

- Wow, es hermoso.

- Sabia que te gustaría y es casa de allá es mía. Vengo acá, para inspirarme, es todo tan hermoso que logro paz.

Era hermoso todo, el lago con cerros al fondo me acerque al pequeño puente de madera, tan tranquilamente, mi cuerpo ya había sido poseído por la paz de este lugar.

Esto es magnífico, es tan … ohh no se cómo explicarte. Supongo que tu sabrás a que me refiero. – sabia que James me había seguido.

Sí, pero ahora que estas aquí, es más perfecto aun. – me gire para verlo, nuestras miradas quedaron enganchadas, se acerco a mí, sabiendo lo que vendría, me corrí, no estaba segura de dar ese paso.

Eee… - estaba muy nerviosa- nunca me imagine que pudiera existir un lugar así. – apoyándome en la baranda.

Alice…

Lo siento, no estoy preparada aun.

Lo entiendo, te entiendo pero necesito saber si tú sientes algo por mí.

Claro que siento algo por ti, no sé lo que es, pero lo siento. Me atraes tanto, como la luz atrae una polilla.

Ahora soy la luz.

Jajajjaaj no soy poética.

Había comenzado la puesta de sol y a correr una suave brisa. Si ya era tan hermoso, ahora era esplendido. Vi que había una banca atrás mío, así que me senté, pero james se quedo tal cual estaba, ambos mirando la puesta.

Sabes este lugar, apenas lo vi, supe que me pertenecía, me imagine una familia, hacer de esto un hogar, con hijos, dos perros y ellos con sus crías y una esposa. Me la imagine tal cual cómo eres Alice, se que eres tú.

Fue tanto el amor que lo dijo que me levante a abrazarlo sin pensar. Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer, en completo silencio.

Mientras oscurecía, me di cuenta del frio que tenia y James al parecer también.

Ven entremos. – me llevo de la mano, saco unas cosas del compartimiento y entramos, por dentro era muy acogedora, pero había un leve olor a pintura. Entro a una habitación, que por el ruido que hizo, supe que era la cocina.

quieres un té o café, vine preparado para vegetarianas.

Gracias, ah y quiero té- dije entrando a la habitación.

¿te gusto?

Si esta linda.

Estas toda desabrigada, no tienes algo para colocarte.- negué con la cabeza – voy a buscar un sweater mío, espera. – regreso rápido, trayendo también unas mantas y me ayudo a ponérmelo.

Te ves tierna. Como una niña. Te parece si vamos afuera a hablar, estoy preparado. – mirando las mantas.

Bueno. – el tomo la bandeja del té y yo las mantas. Al llegar dejo la bandeja en el suelo y estiro una de las mantas. Me tendió una mano, sin duda me deje llevar. Era todo completo silencio, se escuchan grillos, alguna que otra ave, el sonido de la naturaleza.

No sabia que decir, no sabía que quería de mi James hoy.

Se acostó mirando el cielo.

Esto es lo maravilloso de acá, poder ver el cielo, nítido sin las molestas luces de la ciudad.

Me acosté a su lado, cubriéndonos con una manta.

Cuando estaba chico me gustaba pasar las noches observando las estrellas, era como mi vida, con muchas posibilidad, caminos que tomas, son mi guía. – no lo quise interrumpir- mis padres tienes también una casa en afuera de la ciudad, crecí con los animales, ayudando a mi padre con la plantación. Cuando los conozcan te encantaran.

¿Y tu como eras cuando niña?

No recuerdo mucho, pero Edward, mi hermano, me molesta que era una duende que andaba todo el día tras él. – riendo.

Me hubiese gustado tener alguien con quien jugar, siempre estuve muy solo. Pero mi madre no podía tener más hijos porque tuvo una complicación en el parto.

Para tu padre tuvo que ser difícil, los hombres siempre suelen querer muchos hijos hombres.

No, para mi padre era mucho más importante mi madre, lo es todo. Su relación, es especial. – lo dijo mirándome, como buscando algo en mi.

Hablamos de distintas cosas, como fue en su adolescencia, cuantos novio/as habíamos tenidos, me pregunto algunas cosas de Jasper, pasamos las horas tratando de llenar todo el tiempo que estuvimos sin conocernos.

James, me tengo que ir.

Oh, sí claro se hace tarde. - Guardamos todo, cuando estábamos alejándonos mire atrás, imaginándome una familia en el, siendo participes James y yo.

Puede besar a la novia.

Fue un beso de amor, anticipando todo lo que vendría en la vida y tratando de dar más de lo que se podía.

Se escucharon los aplausos, la familia más cercana vino a abrazarnos y como pudimos salimos de la iglesia.

Nos queda poquito – le dije al oído, ella se rio con coquetería.

Dos semanas para los dos solos. – besándome con ardor

El chofer condujo por 15 minutos, para llegar al lugar donde se haría la fiesta de matrimonio. La ayude a bajar ya que su vestido era enorme.

Lo último, esta noche prepárate.

Se oye bien eso. – anticipándome a lo que vendría y dándole promesas de amor – la devore con un beso.

Esperen hasta la noche, hay mucho publico aquí.

Hoy no me interesa nadie, aparte de mi Jasper y yo- dijo abrazándome y sacándole la lengua.

Está bien, está bien pero es hora de que entren. Que la gente se empieza a impacientar.

¿lista, señora Whitlock? – le ofrecí mi codo para que se enlazara a mí.

Lista, señor Whitlock- sonriéndome.

La entrada de los novios, la feliz pareja Alice y Jasper. – la gente aplaudió, se hicieron lo

BRINDIS

Hicimos nuestra entrada, con su brindis y sus respectivas felicitaciones.

Bueno ahora, el Vals.

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Alice, vivo para hacerte feliz.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen momento.

¿puedo bailar con la novia?

Nos interrumpió Carlisle.

Si por supuesto- me dispuse a bailar con la señora Cullen.

¿y cuando los nietos?

¿No va un poco rápido?

Jajajaja, no lo puedo evitar, es que los años pasan y ya quiero verme como abuela.

Una abuela muy bella.

Hay Jasper que encantados, tengo que elogiar a Alice por su buena selección de marido.

Eee… Gracias, supongo.

Después de varios saludos, llego nuevamente Alice a mí.

Te amo.

Yo también, pequeña.

Quiero tomar un poco de aire, ¿me acompañas?

Al estar solos, nos pusimos mas cariñosos de la cuenta, queriendo adelantar la luna de miel.

Acá están, parece que tienen gran ansiedad de agrandar la familia. – nos molesto Emmett.

Espera cuando te pase Emmett, te quiero ver, ustedes ni se aguantarían a la noche de bodas.

Duende, es que lo nuestro es irresistible, pura dinamita. ¿te conté cuando rompimos la cama del mo…?

Emmett no quiero saber sus intimidades gracias.

Bueno de toda manera Bella esta como loca buscándolos, tienen que cortar el pastel.

¿Cortar el pastel? ¿Tanto tiempo habíamos estado en nuestra burbuja?

Bella, aquí está la parejita feliz.

¿Dónde estaban? Estuvimos buscándolos. Alice el pastel y tienes que tirar el ramo.

Está bien, cuanto más rápido lo hagamos mas luego estaremos solos. – podía sentir la emoción de Alice, estaba ansiosa.

Cortamos el pastel, entre silbidos y palabras sugerentes de Emmett, definitivamente nunca cambiaria. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Alice tiro el ramo de flores que cayó en manos de Rosalie, el aludido Emmett se coloco pálido, mientras Rosalie le hacía gestos con el ramo, al menos me pago un poco de sus desubicadas palabras.

Por fin solos- me dijo Alice mordiéndose los labios, de repente la note nerviosa.

Por fin solos- tomándole su mano. El vehículo estaba en completo silencio, conduje hasta el hotel que teníamos reservación. Cuando llegamos a la suite nupcial, Alice salió directamente al baño. Serví champagne en dos copas esperando a Alice, la cual se demoraba más de lo normal. Me dispuse a admirar el paisaje por la ventana.

Estoy lista. – me gire para verla, -estas preciosa- estaba entre sexy y inocente con la picardía negro, que llevaba. Me acerque con las copas.

Brindemos, por nuestro matrimonio y lo que el tiempo nos depara. Salud!

Salud! – bebimos sin quitarnos la vista de encima. Luego le quite la copa y comencé a besarla. Suavemente la comencé a llevar a la cama, quería que esta noche fuera como nuestra primera vez.

La lleve a la locura solo usando mis manos y mi boca, esta noche solo me preocuparía por su placer.

Mmm… Jasper.

¿te gusta?

Siii… pero te necesito a ti. – levanto la cabeza, nuestras miradas se encontraron vi su ansias y sin dudarlo me detuve para posicionarme entre sus cadera.

Para siempre amor.

Te amo Jasper. - Entre en ella, su calor me envolvió, volviéndome loco.

Mmm.. amor necesito más. – acelere mis embestida tratando de llevarla al infierno conmigo.

Mmm…

Abrí mis ojos, dándome cuenta que todo era un sueño.

Desde que había visto a Alice en el teatro, no podía sacármela de la cabeza.

Me bañe y vestí, sin conciencia en ello.

No sabía qué vida estaba viviendo, que quería o peor aun a quien quería.

Conduce camino al buffet, pensando que había hecho con ellas. Cuando llegue a la avenida principal, había un taco de proporciones al parecer había habido un accidente, un tanto grave. Una moto detuvo su movimiento casi al lado mío, la chica que iba con el hombre se saco el casco, y pude verla, era Alice la que iba en la moto y lo peor no sabía quién era el tipo. Comenzaron a hablar y Alice comenzó a reírse de algo que le dijo él. Quise bajarme, pero aprovechando un espacio, la moto partió y con Alice sobre ella.

HOLA!- le grite por la ventana- bajo en seguida. - Tome todas las cosas necesarias para el día y salí rápidamente de la casa, James estaba apoyado en la moto con los brazos cruzados. Corrí hasta él y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo dormiste?

De maravillas, con el día de ayer no podía pedir más – sonriendo me tendió el casco,- como serás pasajera favorita y permanente, esta tarde iré a comprar otro casco.

Te acompaño.

Está bien, pero tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer con tu vehículo, creo que deberíamos venir a dejarlo y despues vamos en moto.

Está bien, lo que tú quieras.

Esa en mi chica, obedeciendo a su hombre.

¿A su hombre? Al parecer mi hombre no sabe que esta mujer no es sumisa, y en más de una ocasión le dará la pelea.

Mm.. creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Te lo advertí. – le dije montándome en el asiento de atrás.

A pesar que James manejaba con cuidado, no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo, las motos eran tan ligeras que cualquier tope podía dañarnos.

Parece que hubo un accidente.

Espero que nada grave.

Creo que llegaras tarde. -Se detuvo, aproveche a sacarme el casco.

Creo que mis costillas te lo agradecen.

¿Por qué? - mirándolo

Por ahí ciento una o dos quebradas, con lo fuerte que me apretabas.

Oh, lo siento no me di cuenta.

No importa – me guiño un ojo – sabes tengo un secreto.

¿secreto? – no quería cosas malas, todo estaba tan lindo, todo era especial.

Tengo unas ganas enormes de no llevarte a tu trabajo y secuestrarte por la eternidad.

Jajajajaj tonto me asustaste, creía que era algo malo.

Oh me ofendes, si soy un ángel caído del cielo.

¿ángel? ¿Y los ángeles seducen a las humanas?

No, eso es solo cosa mía, es que este ángel se enamoro a primera vista.

¿Se enamoro? Alice reacciona, entre a la nube 10 si esto no era amor real no sabía lo que era.

Colócate el casco, pasare entre autos, así que estás autorizada a quebrarme más costillas.

Me abrase a él con fuerza, esperando llegar luego al edificio.

Bueno, entonces a la salida nos vemos. Hasta la tarde.

Hasta la tarde- me di la vuelta y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de recepción.

Alice!

¿Qué?

Te quiero. – me mordí el labio y entre. Creo que el día de hoy también iba a ser mágico.

Alice Cullen, nos tienes que contar que paso, anoche te llamamos y no estabas en casa, y tu celular nos mandaba a buzón de voz. Exigimos una explicación.

Chicas, no lo van a creer…

El sol de mi vida, comenzaba a brillar nuevamente.

Cuando las cosas no te resultan, la vida se preocupa de darte otros caminos, lo único es que uno tiene que estar atento para tomarlos incluso si es necesario hay que pescar un desvió.

Dejen comentarios porfa =)

Suerte, que tengan lindo fin de semana.


	7. Capitulo VI

**Hola =) **

**Muchas gracias a Mitwi, Alice- Whitlock 128 a montego 24 por los comentarios y también a quienes no dejaron, pero de todas maneras siguen la historia. =)**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. **

Capítulo VI

POV Alice

- ¿lista?

- SALGO ALTIRO. – estaba nerviosa, estaba en casa de James, iba a ser su modelo para su siguiente cuadro.

Salí del baño, sintiéndome incomoda con el vestido que me había dado.

Te ves perfecta, tan inocente y… sexy. – me ruborice ante su mirada – pero así te veras aun mejor. – me coloco una flor en mi cabello, pero al tenerlo corto, resbalo y cayó al suelo.

James se bajo a recogerla, levanto su mirada, me quede enganchada a ella. No me di ni cuenta cuando se levanto, pero lo había hecho y lentamente acerco su rostro al mío, me beso suavemente, con amor y ternura. Fue algo totalmente mágico, no sé si algún día podría amarlo como a Jasper.

Al terminar de besarnos, junto nuestras frentes.

Alice, no sé cómo explicarlo pero pertenezco a ti, soy todo tuyo. Te amo.

James… no sé si podre llegar a amarte como lo ame a él.

Lo sé, pero sé que también que el amor no es suficiente. Nuestra conexión es especial, sin ti mi vida seria sin sentido. – me mordí mi labio inferior, rogando a los cielos que esto fuera verdad, que su amor me perteneciera por siempre. Con su forma de ser, se había metido en mi corazón muy profundo.

Tal vez, no sea un amor como con Jasper, pero tal vez pueda ser mejor y distinto.

Te quiero – quise decírselo para que supiera que también sentía algo importante por él.

Me dio un suave beso, sonriendo se fue a sus cosas de pintura.

Cielo, siéntate en el marco de la ventana.

Me senté con un poco de miedo, porque le temía a las alturas.

¿Cómo me coloco?

Me vio por unos segundos fijamente.

Eres tan tú, que como sea estas hermosa.

Le sonreí coquetamente.

me encantas- me sonrió –Relájate un poco más, estas muy tensa

La habitación quedo en total silencio, el concentrado en pintar y yo… yo muy lejos de aquí. Pensando cómo había cambiado mi vida, antes era por decirlo así, monótona, haciendo todo en torno a Jasper, arreglar la casa, hacer lo que el necesitaba, lo que él quería, jugando a ser la esposa perfecta, con James era distinto, el es tan intenso que me arrastraba con él.

Planeta tierra llamando a Alice… ALICE.

¿Sí? Disculpa. – le sonreí - ¿Qué me decías?

Que si quieres lo detenemos un rato debes estar cansada.

Está bien, quiero agua con gas y creo que mi estomago acaba de pedir comida.

Jajjajaaj ok! entonces un break no nos vendrá nada de mal.

Has estado pensativa – mirándome, tal vez para saber si el beso me había afectado.

Puede que sea solo cansancio.

¿estás segura? No sé porque, pero no te creo.

James, en serio estoy bien ¿Dónde tienes agua?

Helada en el refrigerador. Alice, si te sientes obligada dímelo, se que a veces soy muy espontaneo y tal vez te incomodo.

No es que me incomodas, es que siento que las cosas están yendo muy rápido a ser serias.

Es que Alice, eres una persona que inspira eso, no quiero hacer las cosas mal contigo, ni dejarlas a media, espero que me entiendas.

Lo entendía, pero mi inseguridad era más grande.

Alice – presentía que Edward me iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar.- estos son los papeles del divorcio, tienes que firmar y serás libre.

Libre. ¿Quien dijo que yo quería ser libre?, yo tenía mi vida hecha con Jasper, tenía mis sueños y mis metas. Y el hecho de ser libre, era ponerme en la tierra sin una brújula en mano, no sabía qué hacer.

¿tan luego? Pero no tie…

Alice, Jasper hizo las cosas aprovechando su profesión.

No tenía tanta opción, de todas maneras iba a tener que firmar.

Hay Edward, no sabes que se siente, no sé qué hacer. Siento que si firmo, me daré por vencida, fracase en mi mayor sueño.

Pequeña, no fracasaste. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, simplemente no fue tu culpa. Fue él el que nunca supo que quería y no fue capaz de ser sincero. Tienes que rehacer tu vida, que por cierto algo me estuvo comentando Bella de alguien. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Bella, mi próxima víctima. No se podía quedar un momento callada, se que su debilidad es mi hermano, pero ¿tanto así como para traicionarme?

No me mires así, tengo derecho a saber.

Está bien, ok, ya!, se llama James, lo conocí en el museo de arte nacional.

¿a qué se dedica? ¿qué tan en serio va?

Es artista, estaba presentando su obra en uno de los salones y va tan serio como yo quiero que sea serio.

Y eso ¿Qué quiere decir?

Quiere decir que si fuera por él, ya estaríamos de novios.

Mmm… primero que nada lo quiero conocer. Date le oportunidad, en serio, aprovecha la vida que en poco tiempo te volvió a dar una oportunidad, eso es por algo, créeme. Y para que todo resulte bien, tienes que estar libre así que pequeña, firma.

Llevaba toda la tarde pensando que ya estaba libre, era una mujer separada.

En un momento comenzó una leve llovizna y que por lo visto de a poco se estaba convirtiendo en lluvia. De pronto escuche unos bocinazos, al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta que era James, debería de estar empapado, baje corriendo a abrirle, pero cuando mire hacia fuera aun estaba sobre su moto, salí de la casa, para ver que sucedía.

Alice

Estaba como desorientado, nervioso, su rostro transmitía todo.

Alice, quieres ser mi novia.

NOVIA, de pronto volví a unas horas atrás cuando firme mi divorcio y Edward me animaba a dar pasos importantes en mi vida. Alice Cullen estaba libre, y como una persona libre me iba a hacer cargo de mi vida.

Si

Oh Alice, no sabía que ibas a decir creí… - me abrazo muy fuertemente.

Estas mojado, ven vamos adentro, te enfermaras.

James, te quiero. – me beso, pero esta vez era distinto, era un beso exigente. Cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa, me llevo de espalda al sofá, quedando sobre mí.

James… quítame a Jasper de acá, por favor- coloque mis manos sobre mi corazón- quítamelo de mi corazón – se lo dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Alice, te prometo que lo hare, pero dame la oportunidad, deja que te ame.

En respuesta le di un beso con más ternura. Nos quedamos mucho rato abrazados cada uno en sus sueños para esta relación.

¿Alo?

Alice, cariño tengo un problema.-

¿Qué paso?

No podre ir a buscarte, acaban de llamarme para una reunión de una galería, lo siento.

No te preocupes, me iré en taxi, pero será extraño ya me había acostumbrado.

Si lo sé, pero voy a tu casa cuando termine.

Está bien, te quiero.

Yo también y no sabes cuento.

Detestaba ir en taxi, pero creo que por un día no me afectara.

Como James no me vendría a buscar, me quede hasta un poco más tarde, adelantando trabajo.

El día había sido agotador, así que lo único que quería era estar en mi cama.

Cuando me subí al taxi, apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos. No sé cuanto habíamos andado cuando escuche su voz

A clement st por favor. – dijo a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire.

Alice.

…

Hola, supongo.

Eee… hola.

¿Cómo estás?- era extraño, tratándonos como viejos conocidos.

Bien y ¿tu?

Bien, voy camino a una reunión en la casa de un cliente.

Ahhh

Eee… y tu ¿qué es de tu vida?

Rosalie tuvo su bebe, le pusieron Henry. – sonreí al recordar al bebe.

Qué bien, y ¿tus padres?

Bien, papa como siempre en el hospital y a mama le salió un proyecto nuevo, así que ahora la veo un poco menos.

Sentía como si me quisiera preguntar por algo en especial, pero no se atrevía.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You …

Sonó tan de repente mi celular, que me asusto. Me estaba llamando James.

Hola

Amor, estoy afuera de tu casa, pero por lo visto no estás.

Estoy en camino, me queda poco, aproveche a trabajar hasta un poco más tarde.

Ok, te espero te quiero.

Yo también te quiero. – me sentí muy incómoda hablar frente a Jasper, pero mi lado orgulloso se sintió bien, para demostrarle que ya estaba rehaciendo mi vida.

¿estás saliendo con alguien? – lo mire, preguntándome que le podría interesar.

Si – quede mirando mi celular, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

El otro día te vi en una moto con un tipo ¿es él?

Si, James.

¿estás bien con él?

Señorita llegamos.

Oh, sí claro disculpe. – mire a Japer a la cara – estoy feliz, me ama y hace de todo para demostrármelo. No podría estar mejor. – se sintió incomodo y me aparto la vista – bueno, supongo que hasta pronto.

adiós - me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza, cancele y me baje. James me estaba esperando en la vereda.

Hola amor – me beso y abrazo, mire disimuladamente al taxi mientras se alejaba y Jasper estaba dado vuelta observándonos.

Hola ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- dándole mi mejor sonrisa, aunque me sentía un poco extraña, como si algo de pronto me faltara.

Jasper POV

Quería tener un hogar con amor, respeto y una familia. Sabía que con ella no iba lograr eso, porque no era la indicada, ahora me di cuenta de todos mis errores, le daba tanta importancia a todos los recuerdos de María cuando estaba con Alice que no me di cuenta del amor que sentía por ella. Mi Alice, quería ir a verla, hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba su vida, pero no sabía cómo, sería injusto después de hacerla sufrir aparecer y volver a dar vuelta su vida y menos aun cuando estábamos legalmente separados

Es agonizante soñar todas las noches con ella, hermosa, tierna, sincera, amándome de manera única. Y en todos mis sueños, le decía que la amaba, que era lo más importante para mí.

Creí que ser libre, me ayudaría a librarme de mis fantasmas. Pero después de ver a Alice en el taxi, descubrí que no era así. Verla con el tipo besándose fue desgarrador, porque ahora pertenecía a alguien más.

Después de pensar durante todo el día, había decidido dejar a María, no tenía sentido seguir con ella. Así que aquí estaba, camino a casa a sacar mis cosas, esperando que no estuviera en casa.

Había un vehículo extraño estacionado, inmediatamente me tense no me extrañaba esto, viniendo de María podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Entre a la casa, en absoluto silencio acompañando en clima de la casa. Abajo no había nadie así que subí con dirección a nuestro cuarto. Al abrir la puerta la encontré dormida en la cama tapada solamente con una sabana escuche unos ruidos provenientes del baño. Espere calmadamente a que saliera el tipo, sabía que esta iba a ser mi liberación, así que iba a manejar todo de la mejor manera.

Mientras esperaba comencé a hacer mi maleta silenciosamente, no sabía como pude cambiar a Alice por María, soy un completo idiota.

Por lo visto, maría comenzó a despertarse.

¿Por qué no vuelves la cama?

Porque no soy plato de segunda mesa.

JASPER. No es lo que te…

ahórrate las molestias, pero sabes no me sorprende. Lo estaba esperando. Todo lo nuestro fue un error, no sé cómo pude dañar a Alice por ti.

Siempre ella, aun que la dejaste no pudiste sacarla de nuestras vidas. La muy mosquita muerta, una santa, la esposa perfecta – se levanto enrollada en la sabana - perfecto ándate con ella, créeme puedo tener mejores que tu.

A Alice no se te ocurra ofenderla, créeme es mucho mas mujer que tu, es una mujer estupenda, no le llegas ni a los talones y siendo María la fácil no lograras nada.

Ándate de mi casa.

No te preocupes que eso tengo planeado hacer – cerré la maleta rápidamente – sabes María con esto me sacas un gran peso de encima, me ayudaste a ver la realidad.

¿Qué sucede acá?- el tipo estaba en la puerta del baño, con una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

Sucede amigo que te dejo a esta mujer, es toda tuya. Espero que no te destruya la vida a ti también. – Salí rápidamente y partí, sin destino.

POV Alice

Hola papá – lo abrace fuertemente – por favor, no lo acosen tanto – le susurre.

Pequeña, no te preocupes no será nada más de lo normal.

Eso es exactamente lo que preocupa.

Hola mamá

Hola hija, estas preciosa.

Gracias. – respire profundamente. – mamá, papá les presento a James, mi novio.- me mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Buenas tardes, James Witherdale. – le dio la mano a mi padre.

Carlisle Culllen, esta es mi bella esposa Esme. – mamá rio abrasando por la espalda a papá

Encantado señora.

Un gusto conocerte, las amigas de Alice nos habían mencionado algo de ti.

Espero que sean cosas buenas.

Sin duda, pero pesa y siéntate, adentro esta el resto de la familia.

Tome a mamá del brazo.

Mamá ¿le dijiste a Edward que no se ponga pesado?

Cariño sabes cómo es tu hermano, relájate. Veras como todo sale bien.

En el living estaba Edward, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie con Henry en los brazos, que a pesar que los últimos tres no eran familiares sanguíneos, eran considerados como tal.

¿James, quieres algo?

¿tendrá cerveza?

Claro, ¿ustedes? – pregunto a mi padre, Edward y Emmett.

Lo mismo para todos, amor.

Perfecto, ¿me acompañan?

Si, vamos Alice. – Bella se levanto del lado de Edward y me llevo de la mano a la cocina.

No pueden querer que lo deje solo con ellos.

Tranquila, hable antes con Emmett para que relajara los ánimos y no lo acosen tanto.

A todo esto ¿novios? – me dijo mamá, le sonreí de vuelta.

Sé que es muy precipitado, pero para James nada es demasiado rápido, es tan intenso.

Alice, no es precipitado, está bien, tú eliges el ritmo. Pero no hagas las cosas a tontas y locas, para reemplazarlo, porque eso traerá solo mas dolor.

Sabes no es necesario que busques quererlo con el mismo amor, se puede amar a varias personas, pero todas de distinta forma.

Lo quiero, se ha metido hondo en mi corazón, es que no saben cómo es, es especial.

Cielo, me alegra ver esa carita nuevamente. Estas radiante, hermosa, contenta, como es la verdadera Alice. – se acerco a abrazarme, tenía los ojos brillosos.

Te quiero mamá.

Yo también hija.

Y ¿Qué paso con nuestras cervezas? – se asomo papa por la puerta.

Oh, lo olvide voy inmediatamente. – le dijo mientras secaba sus ojos.

Por cierto Alice- me miro papa – hasta el momento tiene mi aprobación y al parecer de los chicos también.

Oohh gracias papá – lo abrace fuerte.

Por nada hija, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Parece que el día de hoy, lo único que hare será llorar con ustedes. – hice un puchero.

Jajajajaj lo peor de todo que se le quedo el vestido pillado en una rama por no hacerme caso. Alice, todavía me acuerdo tu cara. – Edward se reía hasta llorar recordando lo sucedido cuando yo tenía 6 años.

Ohh Edward eres cruel, fue tu culpa, porque no quisiste ir a buscar la cometa.

Pero es que mamá siempre me retaba por que podía ser peligroso.

Claro y tu justo decidiste hacerle caso esa vez. – me cruce de brazos haciendo un mohín.

Lo siento, lo siento, quise hacerlo para ver tu reacción.

Ves mamá, yo tenía razón.

A mí no me metan, están bien grandecitos, resuelvan… sus problemas so…los – mamá se puso a reír a carcajadas.

Ohh que vergüenza, justo con James aquí. – el cual se dio por aludido, y me abrazo por la cintura.

No te preocupes, me encanta sabes de tu infancia y descubrir que desde chica eras cabezotas. – me beso suavemente.

UUUYYYYYYY! SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS. – los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de nosotros, les saque la lengua y me escondí en el cuello de James, los escuche hablar, no sé en qué momento me había dormido, pero sentí cuando me llevaba en brazos al mi vehículo.

Alice, despierta.

Un ratito más.

Es mejor que te acuestes en tu cama, yo te llevo. ¿Donde están las llaves?

En mi bolso, en el bolsillo de afuera.

Me llevo en brazos hasta mi cama, me deposito suavemente en ella.

James, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, no quiero dormir sola.

¿estás segura?

Si, ven abrázame – apago la luz, se desvistió y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome.

En mitad de la noche, desperté notando su presencia. Le acaricie el pecho, segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Alice ¿Qué…?

Shiii… - comencé a besarlo, animándolo a seguirme. Me coloco sobre él, y comencé a bajar con mis labios…

Buenos días dormilona – sentí cuando corrió las ventanas.

No, sol vete. – me di vuelta para esquivar los rayos de sol.

Jajajajaja despierta, te traje el desayuno.

Un ratito mas, estoy cansada- estaba con flojera.

Como no estar cansada con menuda actividad en la noche – sentí como me sonrojaba.

Ya!, a reponer energías. – se sentó a mi lado

Por mucho tiempo, no me había sentido así. Como si fuera indispensable para alguien, que yo era el centro de su vida. Me sentía bien, estupendamente bien y pensaba aprovecharlo al maximo.

**Recuerden de dejar comentarios =P **

**Suerte que tengan lindo fin de semana.**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Hola. **

**Gracias por los comentarios =)**

**No he podido subir antes, entre estudio y falta de inspiración.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Jasper pov

Definitivamente no quería dormir, porque cada vez que lo hacía soñaba con Alice.

Creo que hasta cierto punto estoy obsesionado con ella. La vida se me volvió gris cuando la deje y lo peor de todo es que acaba de darme cuenta de ello.

Me sentía ahogado hasta en mi propio departamento, era como si me faltara mi razón de vivir. Últimamente me daba lo mismo todo, podía pasar horas sentado en el marco de mi ventana, viendo a la gente hacer su vida, su familia.

Quería decirle que la extraño, que estoy muriendo por ella, saber que todo fue mi culpa, que yo la tire a los brazos de ese hombre, me destruía.

¿Alo? – me respondió, la suave voz de Alice. - ¿diga? – había borrado su número de mi registro, pero no me sirvió mucho, porque lo sabía de memoria.

¿Quién es? – se escucho de fondo la voz de un hombre, supuse que era el tipo llamado James.

No sé, no responden.

Corta entonces y vamos a la cama. – de pronto se corto la comunicación.

Era más serio de lo que pensaba, conozco a Alice y sé que no se entregaría a un hombre, si no sintiera algo realmente fuerte por él.

Me levante, tome mi saco y salí, necesitaba algo fuerte para lograr despejarme, conduje rápidamente buscando algún bar, donde borrar de mi mente la imagen de ella en la cama con el.

Vodka por favor – el tipo de la barra me lo sirvo inmediatamente, me lo tome rápidamente.

Ufff, ¿problemas con una mujer?

Nada que te interese.

Ok amigo, cuando quiera hablar me llamas.

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto había tomado, quería olvidar, pero Alice aparecía hasta en mis peores momentos.

Otro.

No le serviré nada más.

No le estoy preguntando.

No puedo dejar que empeore su estado, porque no me cuenta en una de esas le sirve de ayuda.

Lo dude por un momento, pero hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de mis asuntos.

Tenías razón, problemas de falda.

¿Qué te hizo?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Tomando en cuenta que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a mí, a nuestras relación y yo el muy estúpido siguió a una p… a una dama que lo único que me hizo siempre fue vivir en un infierno.

Y el problema ¿es?

Que mi… mu..jer, después que la deje, hizo su vi…da y ahora tiene un hombre a su lado, y lo peor amigo…, es que durante el po…co tiempo que llevan juntos, le ha dado todo lo… que yo no fui ca…paz en años. ¿sería muy egoísta que lle…gue ahora a pedirle una oportunidad?

Creo que sí, ¿porque mejor no te la sacas de la cabeza y de ahí? – me apunto el pecho.

Ese es el proble…ma, he tratado pero no puedo. Hoy la llame, nece…sitaba escu…charla. Y el tipo estaba con ella, le dijo que colgara que mejor se fueran a la cama. Oh Dios… yo soy el culpable de todo esto – cubrí mi rostro, con mis manos- la conozco no se entregaría a nadie si no estuviera enamorada, prácticamente la arroje a los brazos del tal James. No puedo dejar de imaginármela haciendo el amor con él.

Fuiste un idiota, nunca hay que dejar ese tipo de mujeres libres.

Lo sé, pero aho…ra no se qué hacer.

Empezando creo que deberías ir a tu casa, después podrías visitarle para ver que realmente está sucediendo entre ellos.

La dañe tanto, ella quería que tuviéramos hijos y yo me fui con esa mujer, si no me quiere de vuelta en su vida, no me sorprenderá.

Inténtalo, en una de esas lo que siente por ti, es más fuerte.

Sí, eso es lo que hare. Iré a su casa y lo matare. - al levantarme perdí totalmente el equilibrio.

E… e… para amigo, no harás nada si ni siquiera serás capaz de llegar a tu casa. ¿tienes a alguien que te venga a buscar? – no tenía a nadie, no quería molestar a peter porque challote y maria son muy amigas, bueno Edward no me quería ver, el único podría ser Emmett.

Creo que si.

Perfecto, ¿a quién?

¿Cómo es que tienes mi celular? – no recordaba haberlo sacado de mi bolsillo.

¿a quién?- creo que el tipo, quería deshacerse luego de mi.

Esta por Emmett.

Ok. – me apoye en una mesa.- Hola buenas, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, pero hay un amigo tuyo, que no está en condiciones de ir a su casa solo…. amigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ja…s…per.

Jasper, si rubio…. Bar inventory ¿sabe dónde queda?... ok, hasta pronto.

Ya Jasper, te vienen a buscar, tendrás que esperar mientras nosotros aseamos.

Jasper… JASPER… Edward ¿me puedes ayudar?

Si quieres te ayudo para sacarlo a patadas. – los escucho muy lejanamente.

Edwaed…. Cuñ..ado … podrí…as llamar a… Alice.

Alice, ya no te necesita. Aun no entiendo para que me llamaste Emmett, deberíamos de dejarlo acá solo, si le pasara algo no me interesaría.

Edward, a pesar de todo somos amigos.

Pero Alice es lo más importante.

Alice… quie…o a Ali…ce, llámenla la quiero ver. Hoy… l..a llame… y está el t…al James y le… dec..ia que s…e fuera a la cam…a.

Jasper… eee… ¿qué sucede?

Edward, la…am..o. Amo a … Alice- creo que era la hora de decirlo, necesitaba que me ayudaran.

Haber Jazz, levántate. Te llevo a casa- sentí como Edward me ayudaba a levantarme.

Edward pov

¿Qué sucede Edward?- me pregunto Bella

Se quedara por esta noche, creo que se dio cuenta de su error.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alice?

Si, esta así por ella. La llamo a su celular, escucho la voz de James llamándola para tu sabes qué.

Ohh, pobrecito. ¿y Alice lo sabe?

No, ni siquiera se lo menciones, ella está haciendo su vida, no sería justo.

Pero Edward, todos sabemos que a pesar que lo quiere, no es un amor como con Jasper.

No me interesa, no correré el riesgo de que la vuelva a lastimar.

Pero…

Bella, no. Se lo que hago, si lo traje acá fue porque durante años fue mi amigo.

Edward, un día te reprochara esto.

Si tu no le cuentas, no lo hará- me fui con rumbo a mi habitación dando por zanjada nuestra conversación.

Buenos días.

Buenas. Gracias Bella. – mi esposa le había servido el desayuno

¿Cómo amaneciste?

Destrozado. – si no fuera porque hirió a mi hermana, tendría pena de él. – Edward yo…

No se habla del asunto.

Necesito verla, hablar con ella.

No – me levante de la mesa, dejando mi desayuno a medias. – ya no hay marcha atrás, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón.

Edward, no seas tan duro con él. – hice como si no escuche a Bella, no quería terminar discutiendo con ella.

Lo sé, pero también se, que nos pertenecemos. Es que María se me metió en la cabeza…

¿Y cuando vuelva de nuevo? Tendremos que volver a recoger a Alice, no lo permitiré. Escúchame bien Jasper – me acerque a él – no quiero verte cerca de ella. Está bien, el la ama, la respeta y quiere formar una familia con ella, quiere hijos. – le quise meter el dedo en la llaga y por su expresión, lo logre – no quisiste eso, tu hora pasó. Y por favor, lárgate de mi casa.

Alice pov

Hoy es nuestro aniversario de sexto mes con James, a pesar de que estaba tranquila con él y lo quería, sabía que siempre pertenecería a Jasper, a pesar que rehaga mi vida.

¿estás lista?, ya eche las cosas.

Un minuto más– me retoque un poco el maquillaje y salí con mi mejor cara.

¿me dirás al fin donde vamos?, se te está haciendo un hábito esto.

Vamos corazón, no seas aguafiestas - me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Claro como no sabes, lo que se siente que te lleven de sorpresa a conocer a tus suegros. Ni siquiera iba decente, me hiciste pasar la peor de las vergüenzas.

no es para tanto, además mis padres quedamos felices contigo.

Bufe en respuesta.

Está bien, vamos a la playa, te encantara, es solitaria, será estupendo, los dos solitos.

James tenía un especial don para hacer los momentos románticos, únicos.

La playa era solitaria, se notaba que no tenía mucha influencia humana.

A pesar de que había un sol tímido, el clima estaba agradarme, aprovechamos a mojarnos un momento en el mar, estaba todo agradable para la ocasión.

No sé cuanto habíamos caminados por la orilla, pero ya comenzaba a cansarme, quería mi cama, parece que James le sucedía lo mismo porque estaba muy callado.

Alice – de repente lo note muy nervioso - Sé que tal vez no es lista para este paso, pero lo necesito para completar lo que tenemos. Sé que tu ex marido te hizo daño, pero te prometo que conmigo nunca sucederá eso. Te amo – tomo aire y comenzó a arrodillarse- Alice Cullen ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – quede en deja vu, creo que pasaron minutos si no horas en los cuales reaccione.

James, oh, tu sabes que te quiero pero no sé si estaré lista para esto, eres demasiado para que yo te lastime, no lo quiero.

Sé en qué términos comenzó nuestra relación, estoy seguro que con el tiempo todo será mejor.

No sé qué hacer, no lo amo y no le quiero hacer daño, pero también se mi realidad y en esa realidad Jasper nunca llegaría a mí. Tal vez mi vida sería más hermosa así, podría dar todo lo mío para que resulte.

Si quieres lo piensas un tiempo.

Creo … que.. sería lo mejor.

De vuelta nos fuimos en completo silencio, aunque abrazados. Todos los recuerdos con Jasper volvieron a mí, desearía que me diera amnesia para borrar esa pate de mi vida y comenzar otra con James. Mis padres después de ver cómo era James, quedaron encantados con él y mi mama cada vez me daba más alas para seguir con él, y dejar todo atrás.

Si – le dije una vez llegando a la moto, coloco una cara de un niño con juguete nuevo.

Gracias – me beso suave mente – en serio, te demostrare que somos el uno para el otro – me dio un beso más exigente, solo el lugar no nos permitió, dejar avanzar el momento a cosas más intimas.

Le quiero contar a todo el mundo, ¿Cuánto crees que se demore la planificación? Si pudiera me casaría mañana mismo. ¿Dos meses será poco tiempo?

¿dos?, estás loco, mi madre te mata si no dejas que lo haga a lo grande.

Pero para que a lo grande, si al final tiene que ser importante para nosotros dos.

Tres – lo mire achicando los ojos y él me devolvió el mismo gesto- 2 y medio.

No, no, no si ya tres lo encuentro poco… además el vestido se demora mucho, la lista de invitados, la iglesia…

Está bien, tu ganas pero 3 como máximo.

Trato hecho

Perfecto, vamos bien, mutuo acuerdo. - Me sonrió, me tomo suavemente de la cintura y me beso por un bueno rato.

Creo…- beso- que lo – beso- mejor- será irnos.

Mmm… si.

Estaba esperando a las chicas y a mi madre en el restaurant de siempre. Estaba nerviosa, por saber la reacción que iban a tener.

Hola cariño, ¿cómo esta mi pequeña? - Me abrazo fuertemente

Hola mama, bien. Sonriéndole pero sabía que me salió una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿De qué es la junta?

Espera que lleguen las chicas, así se los digo de una.

Hablamos de papa y su trabajo, mientras esperábamos.

Después de cómo 10 minutos llegaron.

¿está dormido?

Alice, salió idéntico a Emmett, solo despierta para comer. Pero no me estoy quejando, otras madres no duermen por meses, soy afortunada.

Ni te imaginas a Edward no nos dejaba dormir, lloraba toda la noche, pero Alice fue todo lo contrario, dormía de noche y de día exigía toda la atención. – me miro con todo su cariño - Pequeña, te mimamos tantos, imagínate como será tu padre con sus nietos. – yo ya lo sabía, por lo mismo siempre decía, que nunca se los dejaría más de dos minutos, me volverían loca.

Ya pero volvamos a lo nuestro.

Cuéntanos de que se trata. – me mordí mi labio inferior.

¿creen que pueden armar un matrimonio para tres meses más?

Fue gracioso ver como abrían sus ojos.

¿Es lo que yo creo? – me dijo mama.

¿Qué me caso con James? Si. – espere alguna reacción más alegre.

¿estás segura? Me pregunto Bella.

Creo que sí, siento que es lo mejor

Así que nuestra Alice, se nos casa.

Hay que decirle a tu padre.

Iremos en la tarde a contárselo.

Pero mi pregunta es ¿porque tan pronto?, ¿no será que estas…?

No, como se te ocurre, no es por eso, es que James quiere casarse luego.

Tres meses, ¿sabes cuánto se demora uno en planear una boda? Es demasiado pronto, el vestido, las flores, en banquete. No, no, no, me niego a que sea tan pronto, además aun no bajare todos los kilos de más que tengo por el embarazo de Henry.

Rosalie ¿qué kilos? Estas estupenda.

Lo sé, créanme Emmett me lo recuerda siempre. -nos sonrió de forma picara.

Podríamos ir a la tienda, donde me hicieron mi vestido.

Creo que es buena idea. Bueno lo primero es la iglesia, luego el vestido, banquete, las invitaciones, no podremos invitar a demasiada gente. Creo que me volveré loca. – rosalie se tapo la cara con las manos de forma muy teatral.

Tenemos que hacer todo rápidamente, después de decirle a tu padre, tendremos que comenzar a organizarnos.

Deje que ellas se estresaran por todo, y me dispuse a almorzar de muy buena gana.

Pensando en el gran pasó que iba a dar.

Alice.

¿Qué? Perdón, estaba en mi mundo.

¿Pensando en la luna de miel? – mire a rosalie con mala cara, por dios estaba mi madre ahí, que vergüenza.

Hoy en la noche ¿hago algo formal?, ¿quieres que vaya tu hermano?

Si creo que es lo mejor.

Nosotros también vamos, esto no me lo pierdo por nada.

¿En qué momento una cena entre mis padres y nosotros, se convirtió en un circo, y peor aún, nosotros como animales de exhibición? Esperaba que papá, entendiera todo y se alegrara.

Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde.

Alice, voy a pedir cita para la próxima semana después de tu salida del trabajo en la tienda para ver los vestidos. ¿tienes alguna idea? Al fin y al cabo tú eres la diseñadora.

Creo que lo mejor será que ellos vean eso.

Hija, te acompaño. – supe inmediatamente la intención de mi madre. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos caminando.

Te quiero, nunca lo dudes y a pesar de lo que hagas con tu vida, te apoyare y estaré ahí cuando lo necesites.

Lo sé, mamá. Creo que no existe alguien mejor que tu.

La abrece, necesitaba uno de esos abrazos cuando era chica y me caía. Ella se preocupaba de levantarme, limpiarme y me abrazaba con ese amor reconfortante.

Mamá, necesito contarte cosas.

Hija, sabes que soy toda oídos.

Me sentía nerviosa.

No estoy segura de casarme. A veces deseo que Jasper vuelva a mi vida, que venga a pedirme perdón, pero después lo pienso mejor y me doy cuenta que lo único que haría sería lastimarme, porque no podría vivir cada día pensando, si esa mujer esta buscándolo.

Pero hija, tu estas con James, te casaras con él. Tienes que estar segura, terminaras lastimándolo, y estarás haciendo lo mismo que hizo Jasper contigo.

Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con James. - llegamos a el edificio donde trabajo.

Te quiero mama, gracias.

Yo también. Hija, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

dime

¿Qué pasaría si Jasper viniera a buscarte nuevamente?

Mamá, ya lo asumí. No vendrá.

Pero si en una de esas lo hiciera, ¿tu?

Creo que lo pensaría mucho, no quiero lastimar a nadie. Pero acabo de descubrir, que me he estado engañando, que he estado callando mi corazón. Mamá lo amo, y no sé qué hacer. – me puse a llorar abrazada a ella.

Shiii.. mi niña, calma. Deja que el tiempo pase, pero no hagas nada precipitado.

Me seque la cara, le sonreí. – ya tengo que entrar.

Lo sé. – cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, me dijo algo que me dejo pensando por el resto de la tarde. – HIJA, a veces las cosas que menos uno espera sucede. Jasper, esta... esta… olvídalo, en la noche seguimos hablando, te quiero.

Que ella me hablara de Jasper era raro, siempre trataba de evitar el tema, pero me dejo con la duda, que quería decirme de él.

Pero James, no puedo dejar por tanto tiempo mi trabajo.

Solo será una semana más.

Es que no entiendes, es importante para mí.

Y nuestra luna de miel, ¿no es importante? – tenía una actitud de enfado.

Por supuesto, pero me estas pidiendo mucho

MUCHO, claro mucho. Disculpe señorita, por querer hacer nuestra vida juntos, más especial.

No te pongas tontos.

Alice, te estoy pidiendo algo razonable. ¿si fuera él, lo aceptarías?

Lo mire con rencor, no tenia porque meter a Jasper en esto.

Oh por Dios, caíste bajo. – me gire para salir de la habitación

Alice, perdón – me tomo del brazo, dándome vuelta.

Quiero estar sola.

Cariño, lo siento.

James, déjame sola. – me soltó, tomo su mochila y se fue.

Hace menos de una semana que me había pedido matrimonio, y ya había llegado con los pasajes de nuestra luna de miel, habíamos estado discutiendo, cuánto tiempo nos tomaríamos, el quería dos semanas, pero no podía. No quería arriesgar mi puesto, con una semana, una semana que cualquiera podría reemplazarme.

Sé que debería ceder un poco, pero una semana más es mucho.

Me preocupaba, que tanto influía Jasper en sus pensamientos, no quería que fuera una fantasma en nuestras vidas, ninguno de los dos, podría soportarlo.

Para desestresarme comencé a hacer aseo, y sin querer llegaron a mi mente recuerdos.

…

Estábamos bailando digámoslo así de una forma poco inocente, demasiados prendidos para un lugar público. Caricias iban, besos venían. Realmente no entendía que hacíamos aun acá, podríamos estar en mi departamento pasándolo de maravilla.

Necesito una cerveza, vuelvo al tiro – no me preocupe mucho, ya que los chicos estaban a mi alrededor, aunque no creo que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia solitaria, ambas parejas estaban en los suyo.

Sentí unas manos en mi cadera.

Hola nena, ven bailemos.

NO GRACIAS- le grite entre la música, para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

Ven, estás sola, te divertirás. – me tome de las manos y me llevo a un rincón, lo único que quería era de que apareciera Jasper. Trate de empujarlo, pero era muy pesado y el cada vez me apretaba más a su cuerpo.

Para!, no quiero.

Nena, me excita que se pongan difíciles. – me tense al instante, esto no me estaba gustando.

AYUDA! SUELTAME. – Trataba de soltarme con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Gracias a Dios, que Jasper había aparecido.

No te metas amigo. Esta muñeca es asunto mío

Sucede, amigo – me asusto el tono de voz de Jasper- que es MI novia, saca tus manos de encima.

Bien buena tu novia - me apretó más y me beso el cuello. De pronto estaba libre de sus brazos, y vi a Jasper y al tipo golpeándose.

PAREN, POR FAVOR, EDWARD!

De pronto las chicas me sacaron del local.

No, devolvámonos. Los chicos, el tipo es peligroso.

Mejor nos quedamos acá.

Tenía frio, estuvimos esperando unos 5 minutos, cuando de pronto aparecieron.

Jasper, me abrazo en seguida.

Ya paso, calma.

El tipo de pronto… no sé cómo paso todo.

Si cielo, lo sé.

La noche se había estropeado, así que cada uno se fue a sus respectivos departamentos.

Hiciste una estupidez, no debiste de golpearlo.

Alice, no seas tonta. El tipo no te iba a soltar fácilmente.

Sí, pero te pudo herir.

Pero no fue así. Pero mi pregunta es ¿para qué le seguiste el juego?

¿Qué? ¿Seguirle el juego?, no seas absurdo. - Me tomo desprevenida. Me enojo su acusación.

Sí, pero porque no le dijiste a los chicos, estaban a tu lado.

Ah ¿y porque justo fuiste a tomar algo?

¿cómo iba a saber que iba a pasar?

Ves entonces no seas injusto.

Injusto. Ni siquiera sabes lo que sentí al no verte, te busque como loco, y después estaban en los brazos de ese tipo.

Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba obligada.

Se sentó en los pies de la cama y quedo en silencio por un momento.

Lo siento.

Vaya, gracias.

Ya, si se que fue absurdo, pero me dio celos.

Lo mire de reojos.

¿Celos? Jasper, jamás tengas celos, siempre seré tuya. – lo abrace y el apoyo su cabeza en mi vientre.

Nunca más te dejo sola, lo prometo.

Te amo.

Yo también- levanto su cabeza y me observo por un momento, luego hizo que me sentara en sus piernas.

¿en que estábamos en la disco?

Pero nos falta la música.

Mmmm… no… tenemos nuestra podría danza – comenzó a besarme lentamente, disfrute de cada segundo de esa noche.

….

Tal vez estaba siendo injusta con James, quizás una semana no sería perjudicial.

James, lo siento – le dije por celular.

Yo también, te presione de mas y lamento lo que dije, nunca más lo saco a colación.

Está bien, pero ven, hablemos mejor acá.

Está bien, voy para ya. Te amo.

Yo también.

**Dejen comentario, por fa. **

**Espero que hayan ido a ver la película, esta grandiosa =)**


	9. Capitulo VIII

Jasper POV

Papá, vamos despierta.

Es muy temprano.

No papá lo prometiste, además hay sol y mamá está sirviendo los desayunos. – los niños estaban saltando, sobre la cama. Espere alerta a que se acercaran lo más posible, me levante rápidamente y los tire a la cama con guerra de costillas.

Nooooo, pa…pá no… vale – gritaba Amy, entre risas

Jajajajajaj mamá defiéndeme.

Oh hombre malo deje a mi hijos – Alice venia hacia nosotros. Así que deje a los niños y la tome delicadamente por la cintura para depositarla en la cama. – me quedo con usted señora y dejo a los niños libres – le sonreí pícaramente.

Mmmm… está bien, me ofrezco en recompensa – sonriendo acerco su rostro al mío, besándome tortuosamente lento.

Jiu, asqueroso.

Alan, no los molestes si son tan románticos – nuestra hija nos miraba sonriendo emocionada.

Si pero tengo hambre y si siguen así, no comeré nada. Me moriré de desnutrición- hizo como que se desmayaba teatralmente.

Ves, por eso hay que aprovechar en la noche. – le dije a Alice.

Lo sé, prometo que esta noche seré toda tuya. -Disimuladamente se restregó en mí. Ya quería que terminara el día, para estar completamente solos.

¿Quién quiere panqueques?

Yo quiero, pero con mucho mucho manjar. – le brillaban los ojos a Alan.

¿y tu princesa?

Yo También – caminando hacia la puerta - mami, quiero ir con mi vestido nuevo.

Pero pequeña, no podrás jugar cómoda.

No importa, pero me veo tan bien.

Está bien, pero te llevare ropa de cambio en caso de algo.

Trato hecho.- salieron corriendo a la cocina.

Y usted señora ¿Cómo se siente?

Bien, un poco cansada necesito mimos.

Los gemelos te están dando la pelea. ¿no quieres quedarte a descansar, mientras nosotros vamos al parque?

No, me servirá para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Te amo.- no me cansaba de decírselo, quería que estuviera segura de lo que sentía.

Yo también. Me dio un suave beso.

Ya papá, tírala.

No vale, van muy rápido y no puedo correr con esta ropa.

Mamá te lo dijo pero la "me veo tan bien" no quiso, tooontaaa! – aquí se avecinaba la guerra mundial, tenía que calmar las aguas antes.

Hijo, no le digas tonta a tu hermana.

Pero si lo es.

Alan, te hablo en serio, discúlpate.

No pienso hacerlo.

Discúlpate o nos vamos a casa. – me miro enojado

Lo siento, Amy. – mi princesa le coloco una sonrisa de morisqueta. – vez papá, tampoco es tan santita.

Yo no he hecho nada- me miro con una cara tan Alice, que si no la hubiera visto, le hubiese creído.

Amy te vi…

Está bien… está bien, no lo hago más.

Iré a ver a su madre, así que jueguen con cuidado.

Si papá.

Me acerque a Alice, que estaba recostada bajo un árbol.

Hola dormilona. La bese en la frente.

Mmm… Hola. ¿te están dando duro los niños?

No, lo normal con sus peleas.

Alan, se parece tanto a ti.

Jajajaj Amy es idéntica a ti, coloca esa carita que soy capaz de traerle el mundo a sus pies.

¿así que puedo pedirte lo que quiera y me lo traes? – mirándome coqueta.

Oh señora whitlock, le he dicho mi debilidad por usted, ahora estoy perdido

Para quedar a manos, Señor Whitlock, le diré mi debilidad. – la mire intensamente, esperando ansioso. Con su mano en mi cabello me acerco y me beso intensamente. No sé cuanto estuvimos así, perdido uno en el otro.

Ohhhh, ahora ya la sabe. – la volví a besar con el mismo ardor de hace un momento. Cuando terminamos de besarnos me recosté a su lado y la abrace colocando mi mano sobre su vientre.

¿están dormidos?

Hace unos momentos se estaban moviendo, estoy segura de que estaban jugando futbol. – me tomo mi mano y la coloco al lado derecho de su vientre- mira debe ser la cabeza, está muy duro. – se sentía como una pelota muy dura.

Me levante un poco apoyando mi oído en su abdomen.

Hola, bebes. soy su papá nos falta poco para conocerlos, tengo ansias de tenerlos entre mis brazos. – inmediatamente se comenzaron a mover - Alice, me reconocen la voz, ¿te duele? – le pregunte al ver que tenía cara de afligida.

No es dolor aun, es simple molestia.

Gracias – le sonreí también con los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Por esto, por la familia, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estén en mi vida, no sería nada sin ustedes, absolutamente nada.

Jasper, esto lo creamos ambos, recuerda que sin ti tampoco se podría esto – apuntando su vientre.

Te amo.- tenía una sentimiento de duda en sus ojos- Alice, te juro que te amo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres mi cordura y mi corazón.

Mamaaa! – los niños se nos acercaron. – Alan, me mancho mi vestido nuevo.

Verme rodeado de mi familia, era lo mejor que había en mi vida.

Me desperté sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo rápido, o si no, perdería mi única posibilidad con Alice.

Durante un receso en la oficina, partí al mall a buscar algo perfecto para Alice.

Si tenía que ganármela de nuevo y sacar al tal James de su vida, tenía que ser de a poco y con cuidado.

Oh lo siento, señor no me di cuenta, lo siento. – me dijo, la joven que choco conmigo – lo marche – me miro lamentando todo, saque un pañuelo y limpie como pude el helado de mi traje.

Con una ida a la tintorería quedaría como nuevo, pero en la tarde tenía una reunión, y no podía ir al departamento a cambiarme, pero la joven me miro con una cara de asustada, que al final no le dije nada malo.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Lo siento de veras, no fue mi intención.

En serio no hay problema, anda tranquila.

Gracias señor. – la joven se fue rápido, como temiendo que me arrepintiera pronto.

Al pasar vi una tienda de trajes formales y de eventos como matrimonios y fiestas. Así que entre para comprarme otro traje, tenía que ir limpio a la reunión.

Buenos días. – la dependienta se me acerco, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Buenos días, estoy buscando un terno, acaba de tener un accidente – mostrando la mancha de helado.

Oh, sí por supuesto, sígame.

Tenemos estos por el momento, ¿desea del mismo tono?

Sí, me probare este primero.

Me lo probé y salí a verme en el espejo que estaba fuera de los probadores.

Le queda perfecto – me sonrió la dependienta.

Sí, creo que me llevo este – le dije, observándome en el espejo, de pronto vi el reflejo de Alice con un vestido de novia.

Me quede en completo shock.

A su alrededor estaba Rosalie y Bella.

Alice, te ves hermosa. James se va a morir cuando te vea entrando a la iglesia – dijo Rosalie dando saltito.

Alice, James, iglesia de pronto me sentí ahogado dándome cuenta de la realidad, estaba perdiendo a Alice, Alice se casaría con el tipo. Imaginarla con él, casados, me devasto.

¿cree que lo tendrá listo en dos meses?

Si por supuesto, pediré que se dediquen a él solamente.

Muchas gracias. – le sonrió Alice.

¿Dos meses? Tenía 2 meses para recuperar a Alice. Esta vez estaba seguro que ella es a la que amaba y haría cualquier cosa para que estuviera a mi lado y hacer el sueño de hoy realidad.

Señor, Disculpe ¿lo va a cancelar? – la muchacha me miraba con recelo.

Oh si por supuesto, disculpe.

Después de cancelar quise acercarme a Alice, pero ya no estaba en la tienda.

Disculpe, ¿la señorita que se estaba probando el vestido de novia?

Hace unos minutos se fue.

Por casualidad, ¿escucho hacia donde iban?

Dijo algo de la multitienda del frente

Gracias

ALICE POV

Voy a ir a ver tu lencería, porque si la elijes tu seria aburrida.

Está bien, vale. yo me quedo aquí que me gustaron esos tacones – apuntándolos.

Si están, lindos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Yo voy con Rosalie.

Me quede sola, así que con toda calma me dispuse a verlos. Los que me gustaron estaban muy arriba.

En estos momentos es cuando odio ser pequeña. – me coloque de puntillas para ver si de un milagro los alcanzaba.

Alguien a mi espalda los bajo y me los paso.

Gracias – levante mi vista y me impresiono al verlo- jasper – le susurre.

El mismo. – me sonrió.

Gracias, no los alcanzaba no sé porque los colocan tan arriba.

Jajajjajja – nos quedamos en silencio, ambos viendo los zapatos.

¿Qué haces por acá?

Si te dijera no me creerias. – me dijo jasper.

Intenta.

Venía a buscarte un regalo, uno especial, tan especial como tu – me acaricio la mejilla.

¿Jasper que…?

Te casas – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, no sé cómo se habrá enterado.

Jasper no se qué quieres aquí… conmigo.

Alice ¿Qué sucede? – rosalie estaba tensa, mirando con fiereza a Jasper.

Necesito hablar con Alice.

Tú no tienes que hablar nada con ella- Bella me tomo de la mano, alejándome un poco de el- tu dijiste tus últimas palabras cuando te fuiste con esa zorra. – le dijo Rosalie, me tomo mi mano vacía, me llevaron a rastras hacia la puerta.

Jasper de pronto apareció tras de nosotras.

Alice, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo. – tenia curiosidad por saber que quería – Alice, dame 2 minutos – cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Me detuve, cuando casi estábamos saliendo de la tienda.

Chicas paren – las mire- espérenme afuera, necesito saber... – no me dijeron nada, pero sabía que no lo aprobaban.

¿Qué quieres?

No te cases

¿Qué...? jasper no puedes venir ahora a pedirme eso.

Si lo sé, pero Alice ahora lo entiendo, ahora se el error que cometí. Alice estoy seguro que te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida. – no podía hacerme esto ahora, justo cuando estoy insegura de casarme con James. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, trate de pestañar rápidamente para evitarlo.

Alice – me susurro acercándose – te necesito y se que tu también a mi.

Jasper, no….

Shii…! - me tomo del mentón, lo mire fijamente, buscando si lo que me decía era cierto. – Te amo – se acerco a mi lentamente y yo me quede esperando que me besara, necesitaba sentirlo cerca mío. Fue un beso nuevo, con sentimientos encontrados y otros descubiertos. Cuando terminamos acerco su frente con la mía, a mi mente vino la vez que me dejo y se fue con María.

Me separe bruscamente, colocando distancia entre nosotros y a Jasper le sorprendió eso.

Tú no sabes cuantas noches en mis sueños me imagine que me dijeras esto, que la dejabas, que volvías conmigo, que me amabas. Pero sabes el tiempo paso y tú no volviste. Creí por unos momentos que me iba a morir, pero descubrí que soy muy fuerte, rehíce mi vida, sola. Me llevo un esfuerzo enorme… Pero ahora que estoy tranquila que alguien me ama, que quiere formar una familia conmigo, tú vuelves… -me aleje un poco mas- Jasper yo me caso, estoy feliz con él.

Vuelves, vuelves cuando es tarde y tus arrepentimientos no me importan, que ironía Jasper. Ahora que dices que me amas, descubro que yo no te amo. – quería lastimarlo, porque sabía que era la única forma que no volviera a aparecer y desordenara mi vida.

Alice, mi amor. – se acerco tan rápidamente que me tomo por sorpresa y me beso nuevamente– por favor, intentémoslo. Dame una oportunidad.

Jasper, ya no valen las explicaciones, ya no valen las palabras, todo lo que fuimos tu lo mataste. – le escupí las palabras con odio.

Me solté de su agarre, y me dirigí hacia donde estaban las chicas, lo único que quería era llorar. Lo que tanto había soñado, anhelado estaba sucediendo, pero demasiado tarde, porque mi vida estaba en curso y no me arriesgaría a que otra vez me lastimara.

ALICE, ESTAS TAN EN MI, QUE NO HAY NOCHE QUE NO SUEÑE CONTIGO, CON UNA FAMILIA CON HIJOS CON AMOR, UN HOGAR. – me grito, desde el mismo lugar que lo había dejado.

¿estás bien?

Quiero estar en mi casa, llévenme para allá.

Sentí que el silencio de las chicas era de pena hacia mí, todo hacía sentirme verdaderamente mal.

¿Alice?

Detén el auto, déjenme me iré caminando a casa.

Pero no estás bien, no te podemos dejar aquí sola en el estado que estas.

Bella tiene razón, no podemos.

No es justo, ¿Por qué tiene que venir ahora? – le dije a las chicas entre lagrimas.

Alice, era obvio que en cualquier momento iba a llegar nuevamente.

Pero porque no lo hizo antes, ahora es demasiado tarde, no puedo herir a James, no se lo merece y Jasper tampoco se merece una nueva oportunidad. – Salí del vehículo y camine sin rumbo fijo.

Carlisle pov

¿Cómo que no saben donde estas?

Dijo que quería caminar, estaba muy afectada – me dijo Bella afligidamente.

No es una niña pequeña como para que no hayan visto para donde se fue – estaba muy alterado, eran las 11 de la noche y no sabíamos donde se había metido.

Cariño, las chicas no tienen la culpa – se acerco Esme y me abrazo.

Me quede en silencio dejando que me reconfortara. Estábamos todos muy preocupados.

Doctor Cullen, se llama a sala de emergencia - nos interrumpió la voz proveniente del parlante.

Tengo que ir.

Lo sé, cariño. La abrace fuertemente

Cualquier cosa me interrumpes.

Esme me sonrió, tratando de darme apoyo.

Padre ¿y si no aparece hasta mañana? – me estremecí, quería tener a mi princesa entre mis brazos.

Recorreré el mundo si es necesario.

1:25 am

Esta estaba siendo una de las noches más larga de mi vida. A cada rato, miraba mi celular para ver si mi esposa me había llamado.

Disculpe Doctor Cullen.

¿si?

Hay una joven afuera, no estoy segura pero me parece que es su hija.

Salí de la sala de emergencia, rogando para que fuera ella.

Estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala de espera.

Hija – me apresure a llegar a su lado – me tenias preocupado – al escucharme se levanto.

Lo siento, papá – la abrace fuertemente.

No me vuelvas a hacer algo así, nunca más. ¿Dónde has estado todas estas horas?

Caminando, pensando. Realmente lo siento, no me di cuenta de que habían pasado tantas horas.

Tu madre esta preocupadísima, tengo que llamarla. Edward, debe de estar con ella.

No deje que se soltara de mis brazos. Después del segundo ring, me respondió.

Amor, está aquí.

¿Está bien?

Físicamente sí, pero sus ojos están triste – Alice me miro por un momento.

Quiero hablar con ella.

¿mamá, que sucede? – escuche la voz de Edward.

Es tu padre, esta con Alice.

Quiero hablar con ella.

Hablare yo primero.- lo dijo de tal modo, que me dio risa, pero lo disimule con una tos, ahora que tenia a Alice conmigo apreciaba mi vida.

Te la paso. – le acerque el celular a mi hija, me coloco una cara de resignación.

Si mamá. Lo siento. Pero…. – por un momento solo escucho.

Te entiendo, mamá. No se me paso por la cabeza

Si te entiendo, no necesito tener hijos para eso.

Ya mama lo siento, pero… no me hables así – la voz de Alice, se puso fina, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

Pásame el celular – se lo quite prácticamente de las manos.

No seas tan dura con ella.

Carlisle Cullen, no se te ocurra defenderla.

Esme, relájate. La niña está bien.

La sentí suspirar, como tratando de canalizar toda la rabia que sentía.

Salgo para allá, dile que la amo.

Se lo diré. Maneja con cuidado. Te amo.

Yo también te amo, Carlisle Cullen. Aunque me enoje que defiendas a tu hija, cuando deberías de regañarla – y corto la comunicación.

Bueno hija, vamos a mi consulta.

Gracias, aunque todavía falta el reto presencial y con Edward incluido – hizo un gesto de escalofrió.

Se recostó en mi sofá con la cabeza sobre mis piernas.

¿Qué paso, hija?

Aun no lo se, mejor dicho no lo entiendo.

Cuéntame.

Llego de repente, sabe lo del casamiento.

¿y qué quiere de ti?– se quedo en silencio por un momento.

…Que no me case, que le de otra oportunidad – me susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Estaba enterado que se había arrepentido, que quería estar nuevamente con Alice.

Hija, realmente ¿Qué quieres? O mejor dicho ¿a quién amas?- me interesaba saber, la apoyaría sin importar su decisión.

A Jasper, soy una tonta teniendo el mejor hombre a mi lado, y no le puedo corresponder.

Cielo, uno no manda el corazón. Estoy seguro que cada ser humano le pertenece a otro. Es como tu madre y yo, solo con ella está mi felicidad. Deberías de pensar bien, no quiero que por no darle tal vez una oportunidad, te destruyas la vida casándote con alguien que no es el correcto.

Pero si termino ahora lo del matrimonio, lo dañare mucho.

pero si sigues hasta el final, terminaras dañando a más gente, incluida tu.

Lo sé, pero ¿cómo se lo digo?

Esa es la parte complicada, tú tendrás que ver qué momento es el mejor. Pero que termines lo de James, no quiere decir que vuelvas con Jasper, no te apresures deja que las cosas vayan a tu ritmo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Debe de ser tu madre.

Alice – Escuche 2 voces a la vez.

De pronto vi a mi hija, apretujada entre Esme y Edward.

Después de un sermón de aquellos, se la llevaron a casa.

Si tenía que intervenir para colocarle los puntos en las ies a Jasper, lo haría.

Sabía que no podría protegerla por siempre, para que no sufriera. Pero no iba a dejar que alguien que le hizo daño en el pasado, lo hiciera de nuevo.


	10. Capitulo IX

_**Buenas =)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, les deje los respectivos saludos pero no se porque no me sale en el capitulo =P**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a quienes dejan comentarios, tanto el capi anterior y en el pasado: **___**_alice-Whitlock 128, montego 24, MITWI, xxxx & Alice Cullen y a quienes solamente leen. _**

_**Actualizo los días viernes, es mi única tarde "libre".**_

_**Estoy en la disyuntiva de no se quien me gusta más para quedarse con Alice, si James o Jasper. Tengo una pelea interna, de quien me enamore mas, james es un bom bom y jasper… bueno jasper es jasper, mi amor platónico 3. Así que chicas, no lo den todo por sentado aun =)**_

**_Bueno después de tanta chachara, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi. _**

_**QUE LO DESFRUTEN.**_

**Alice POV.**

**-James…**

**-Aun no, espera, ni se te ocurra sacártela – tenía los ojos tapados con una venda.**

**-****Espera… espera… listo, yo te la saco, no me arruines la sorpresa.- me dijo alegremente.**

**-Wow, oh por Dios! – Estábamos en mi casa, pero me había hecho una cena, estaba todo iluminado con velas. Todo muy romántico, hasta el mínimo detalle cuidadosamente elegido. En el centro de la sala, estaba la mesa con copas, la champagne en su enfriador****.**

**De pronto, frente mis ojos apareció un ramo de rosas rojas y amarilla**

**-Oh, vay****a.**

**-****¿Te gusto? – tenia carita de niño esperando la aprobación de los mayores.**

**-****Por supuesto, está todo muy hermoso, en especial las rosas, gracias.- le di un topón de labios.**

**-****Pase, señorita. Siéntese – me ayudo a acomodarme y luego se sentó el frente mío.**

**-****¿puedo preguntar….?**

**-Hace tiempo, que no estamos así, juntos los dos, románticamente – se acerco a besarme y luego se acerco ****a colocar la música.**

"…OH, MY LOVE, MY DARLING,  
I´VE HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH  
A LONG, LONELY TIME.

AND TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY,  
AND TIME CAN DO SO MUCH.  
ARE YOU STILL MINE?

I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
I NEED YOUR LOVE.  
GOD SPEED YOUR LOVE TO ME…"

-Como no soy muy buen cocinero – hizo una mueca – hice solo lagsana, pero vegetariana – le sonreí, cuando me miro.

-Gracias, caballero.

-Pero primero brindemos.

-¿Motivo?

-¿necesitamos?, digo… vamos a empezar una vida juntos – me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal, hace días que estaba tratando de tocar el tema de nosotros y de que Jasper volvió a buscarme- espero que pronto, lleguen los hijos, estaremos juntos por siempre.

-Entonces salud – pareciera que tuviera un sensor que le avisara cuando tenia que hacer este tipo de cosas, porque me hacia replantearme las cosas con el

Durante la cena, hablamos de trivialidades. De lo que haríamos después de nuestra luna de miel, donde viviríamos, si es que me gustaría cambiarme de ciudad, cosas por el estilo.

-¿Me concede este baile? - me pidió cuando comenzó "All by myself, de Celine Dion"

Me levante, la bailar con el.

" When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore…."

Mientras bailaba con el, pensaba en las posibilidades de cómo sería mi vida con James, estaba segura de que todo seria especial, momentos mágicos, como solo el podía ser.

Trataba de darle vueltas al asunto, de que tan importante es el amor en el matrimonio. Era obvio que al menos había que haber cariño, para que funcionara, pero lo primordial, era el respeto mutuo, y James me respetaba, más que Jasper. Y en eso estaban mis dudas, hasta que punto puedo arriesgarme, sin perder.

"All by myself,

Don´t wanna live,

I never, never, never

Needed anyone"

-Te tengo un regalo – me susurro, me separe un poco de el.

-No crees que ya es mucho por hoy.

-No, para mi nada es mucho, puedo bajarte la luna si la quieres. – me dejo un sobre en mis manos.

-¿Qué…?

-No te diré nada, ábrelo – me animo.

-Espero que no hayas… – comencé a abrirlo rápidamente. – James, no… ohhh… - me tire a sus abrazos, creo que volé. No podía más de la emoción.

-Voy a conocer Italia. – lo mire con toda la felicidad del mundo.

-No, cariño – lo mire interrogante – vas a vivir en Italia.

Abrí mucho mis ojos.

-Jajajajjaja, sabía que te encantaría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nos iremos a vivir, sabía que querías ir a estudiar allá, así que tengo todo preparado para que a mediados del próximo año, nos vayamos a vivir a Milán.

-No sé qué decirte – estaba helada, no sabía que hacer. Vamos!, no todos los días te dan este regalo, menos aun cuando estas con la indecisión de a quien quieres en tu vida, para tu futuro.

-Que me amas, por ejemplo.

-Te quiero, gracias. – lo bese en los labio, ay! si tan solo lo pudiera amar, seria todo tan perfecto.

Después nos fuimos a mi habitación, de lo que estaba segura era de que no sucediera nada entre los dos.

-Te tengo que plantear algo, aunque no sé si te gustara. – lo mire con cierto recelo. – me gustaría que no sucediera nada entre nosotros, ya sabes… Hasta que estemos legalmente casados… ya sé que es estúpido, que ya hemos estado juntos, pero sería bonito.

Bu... bueno, si, por mi está bien.

Perfecto, eso quiere decir que me voy a dormir a mi departamento. Tampoco hay que dejar que nos llame la tentación. – se despidió de mi, y se fue. Dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

**Jasper POV.**

**-****Disculpe, Señor Whitlock. **

**-****¿si…? – levante mi cabeza para mirar a Victoria, mi secretaria.**

**-****Hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.**

**-Dígale**** que estoy ocupado. – Victoria se veía como incomoda.**

**-****Es el Señor Cullen, quiere hablar con usted. – no me esperaba su visita, aunque pensándolo bien, no debe de ser de cordialidad.**

**-Hágalo**** pasar. – me levante de mi asiento para ir a recibirlo.**

**Carlisle – le tendí mi mano.**

**Buenos días, Jasper – me hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, pero no me respondió con el saludo de manos.**

**-****Eee… ¿gustas sentarte?**

**-****Si, gracias.**

**-****¿algún refresco, té o café?**

**-No, gracias. Vine para al****go en concreto.**

**-…****Sobre Alice.**

**-****Por supuesto.**

**Nos quedamos observando, cuando esta con Alice, Carlisle, paso a ser como un padre para mí, pero ahora no sabía que terreno estaba pisando con él, lo notaba distante.**

**-Iré**** directo al grano… ¿Qué quieres con Alice?**

**-****La quiero conmigo, la necesito, es… es mi vida.**

**-****Ya la tuviste y no supiste aprovecharla.**

**-Lo sé Carlisle – me levante, y me acerque al ventanal, desde acá arriba la gente se veía como hormiga, algunos para acá, otros por allá, siguiendo con el curso de su vida. – cuando apareció María, nuevamente en mi vida, creí que era lo que me faltaba, lo que necesitaba para estar completo. – Me gire a verlo – siempre fue todo muy superficial…pero cuando estaba con ella, me comenzaron a faltar cosas… - le sonreí emociono, dándome cuenta hasta que punto Alice, estaba en mi- …que solo con Alice podía tener. Tú sabes, Alice. Es tan… ella – lo vi sonreír, al saber lo que le decía- Empezó al poco tiempo, las comparaba en cada cosa que hacía y siempre salía ganando, Alice. Comenzó a aparecer en mis sueños, con nuestra noche de bodas, con una familia, embarazada… aun no hay noche en la que no esté ella en mi mente… es a ella a la que amo, es mi existencia, Carlisle.**

**-Tengo que decirte que no me esperaba esto. Creí por un momento, que no te había**** resultado con esa mujer, y volvías con mi hija, solamente para tener algo seguro.**

**-No…, Carlisle. Me arrepiento, no sabes cuánto y hare lo que esté en mis manos, para que ella vuelva a mi – le dije con fiereza – no dejare que se case con el – me senté, apoye los codos en el escritorio y mi cabeza en mis manos – si es necesario, impediré el matrimonio en la misma iglesia, soy capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de alejarla de él****.**

**-Hijo – sentí que apoyaba sus manos en mi hombro – tengo una leve idea de cómo te debes sentir. Pero recuerda, que cuando tu, la dejaste sola, perdiste todo derecho de lo que ella comenzó a hacer – tenía una rabia creciente en mi, sabía**** que estaba en un punto decisivo de mi vida.- tienes que dejar que ella elija.**

**-La**** amo – le dije – es como si de repente, mi cielo se ilumino. Lo peor es que durante años, no me di cuenta.**

**-****Sé que ella también te ama – lo mire sorprendido, durante los días, que habían pasado desde nuestro encuentro en el shopping, me había torturado con todo lo que me dijo, llegando a un punto, de creer que realmente estaba todo perdido- pero, lo quiere a él también.**

**Tomo asiento al frente ****mío –- tienes mi aprobación – eso sí que me sorprendió aun mas – y solo porque sé que mi hija, contigo será feliz. Pero te pido un favor, no la dañes, si te decides a recuperarla, te pido que por favor, sea de verdad y que si nuevamente se te cruza esa mujer en tu camino, no lastimes a mi niña.**

**-Los errores los cometo una sola vez en la vida, Carlisle. Ten por seguridad que no la lastimare nunca más****.**

**-Eso espero hijo – se levanto y se acerco a mí****. – espero que tengas suerte.**

**-****Yo también, creo que la necesitare. – me abrazo.**

**-****Tengo que irme, tengo que pasar por Esme en…- me dijo, observando su reloj … ohh estoy retrasado. **

**-B****ueno Adiós, cuídate.**

**-****Hasta pronto, Carlisle. **

**Al menos ahora contaba con su aprobación, sabía que iba a ser un camino difícil, pero no me dejaría vencer, por mi bien, y el bien de Alice.**

**-Buenas Tardes.**

**-Hola buenas, busco a Alice Cullen.**

**-Oh, lo siento. En este momento está en una reunión.**

**-¿Se demorara mucho? – Quería darle una sorpresa, mientras estuvimos casados, nunca había venido a verla "demasiado ocupado en mis asuntos".**

**-no lo sé, es una reunión de urgencia, no sabría**** decirle.**

**-Entiendo, esperare. Quería darle una sorpresa – Le sonreí a la muchacha amablemente.**

**-Hay no me diga que usted, es su novio – no le alcance a contestar, pero al parecer ****asumió, inmediatamente si. – disculpe es que soy nueva, es mi segundo, me han dicho que usted es súper romántico, además de guapo – se sonrojo violentamente.**

**-no se preocupe **

**-ee… no creo que le moleste. Si gusta la puede esperar en su oficina****.**

**-estupendo.**

**Al entrar a la oficina, pude sentir el dulce olor tan propio de Alice.**

**-¿gusta Café? También tengo té y refresco.**

**-un refresco, me vendría bien.**

**-enseguida – aprovechando que me quede solo, comencé a observar a mí alrededor. Al lado del ventanal estaba un escritorio de dibujo, con hojas y lápices desparramados, había un dibujo de un vestido de verano. Me gire y a la esquina más lejana había un escritorio con una computadora y varios marcos de fotos.**

**-Disculpe, aquí tiene lo que me pidió. -La joven me saco de mi mundo.**

**-oh, muchas gracias.**

**-si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. – me sonrió tímidamente.**

**-por supuesto, no quiero molestarla.**

**Me fui a sentar al sofá amarillo que había, aunque era un color fuerte ****venia completamente con el ambiente.**

**Habían pasado unos minutos, cuando me fije en una foto, estaba Alice sobre un columpio y sonreía alegremente. Me hipnotizo su mirada, así que me acerque a ver el resto de ellas.**

**En una ****salían, los chicos con Henry, en brazos de Emmett.**

**Otra salía Esme, Carlisle con Alice al medio, pero no estaba mentalizado para la cuarta foto, salía Alice siendo abrazada por James, ella miraba la cámara sonriendo y James le besaba el cabello cariñosamente, y mirando a la cámara. Me impresiono la intimidad que irradiaban. Salían unas palabras escritas a mano:****" Te ama, James".**

**No sé por cuantos minutos observe la foto, descubriendo que no sería fácil separarlos, pero me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrir.**

**Venia tan absorta en unos papeles que traía, que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Estaba con el seño fruncido y haciendo una mueca, como cuando tenía un problema y no sabía**** que hacer realmente.**

**-Hola. – dio un brinco del susto.**

**-oh, Dios. Jasper, que susto. – Le sonreí tratando de aguantarme la carcajada.**

**-¿Que haces acá?, ¿Por qué nadie me aviso?**

**-soborne a tu secretaria. – Me miro de malas – Quería darte una sorpresa.**

**-y que sorpresa, casi me matas del susto.**

**-lo siento, esa no fue mi intención. – levante mis manos en señal de paz.**

**-y... y tu visita es para…? – me miro interrogante, me molesto un poco su actitud.**

**-verte, lo necesitaba.**

**-oh! – se quedo mirándome fijamente.**

**-¿problemas?**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-los papeles, venias con expresión preocupada. – levanto las cejas.**

**-¿y cómo es esa expresión****? – me acerque rápidamente a ella.**

**-arrugas el entre cejo- le dije tocándole ahí mismo – y tus labios, haces una mueca adorable – dio un brinco cuando le roce sus labios con mis dedos, nos quedamos hechizados uno mirando al otro y yo sin quitar mis dedos, sintiendo unas ganas enorme de besarla, me atraía como un imán.**

**Estire mi otra mano a su cintura, y la atraje lentamente a mi cuerpo, sentí su respiración agitarse, cerro sus ojos, como dándome permiso a que continuara, así que roce nuestros labios, dándonos suaves caricias, saque mi lengua para acariciar su labio inferior, en respuesta entreabrió sus labios instantáneamente, adentre mi lengua encontrándome con la de ella, y comenzó una danza. Empezó lentamente, pero luego de unos momentos se volvio mas apasionado, la tome en mis brazos- el hecho que fuese pequeñita me ayudo a mi tarea- y la lleve al sofá, apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Levante su blusa lentamente, su piel estaba lisa, suave, tal cual como es Alice, maravillosa, mágica. Deje sus labios, para bajar por su cuello, la escuche suspirar, continúe bajando, rosando suavemente el borde de sus pechos. Levante mi cabeza, para mirarla, me estaba mirando midiéndose el labio inferior, se veía increíblemente deseable****. Me levante a devorarle sus labios **

**-– Ali..ce, te a…mo- le susurre con mi respiración agitada.**

**Por harte de magia, su mirada cambio y se levanto alejándose de mi.**

**-¿Alice?**

**- …**

**-¿Qué pasa? – me levante para acercarme a ella.**

**-NO! , no te acerques a mí****.**

**-Cariño no pasa nada.**

**-aléjate Jasper, por favor. – se alejo lo más posible, apoyándose en el vidrio del ventanal.**

**Coloco sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a sollozar, quise acercarme y consolarla, no quería que sufriera, no más.**

**-¿te das cuenta lo que hice? – la mire interrogante.**

**- Engañe a James, lo lastime. Dios! No soy mejor que tu. –me tense comprendiendo lo que quería decir. – y ahora ¿Cómo lo mirare a la cara? – comenzó a llorar más**** fuerte, era desgarrador verla en ese estado. Me acerque sin pensarlo, y la envolví en mis brazos.**

**-¿Por qué ..te fuis..te con ella? – me dijo hipando entre lagrimas.**

**No supe que responderle, me quede en completo silencio.**

**-¿te das cuenta que ****tú tienes la culpa de todo esto?**

**-lo siento, no sabes ****cuánto. No hay minuto que no me arrepienta, lamento haberte dañado tanto. – levanto su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos y con lagrimas. **

**-¿ella...? ****– tirando la pregunta al aire, pero sin atreverse a continuar.**

**-no está en mi vida… la deje… cuando me di cuenta, de que eres tú la mujer de mi existencia. **

**En respuesta me ****sonrió tristemente y comenzó a separarse lentamente de mi, había cesado su llanto, se limpio su rostro tratando de borrar marcas de llanto.**

**-Disculpe no puede pasar. – escuchamos mientras se abría**** la puerta**

**-soy su prometido, no le molestara.**

**-no puede ser, el … - estaba la secretaria de Alice, en medio de la puerta, totalmente confundida.**

**-No te preocupes, Angela. – la muchacha cerró**** la puerta rápidamente.**

**-¿molesto? – James nos miraba a ambos, sospechosamente. Digamos que no estábamos decentes; Alice, estaba con algunos botones abiertos, con los labios rojos como si recién fueron besados, sonrojada, con su cabello muy revuelto y los ojos irritados, acusándola que había llorado y supongo que yo estaba casi en las mismas condiciones.**

**-****no, solo hablábamos – le dije, ya que Alice no reacciono.**

**-Amor, ¿estás bien? – se le acerco, abrazándola y ella se dejo mimar.**

**-¿no, nos presentas? – Alice nos miraba a ambos, como buscando que decir.**

**-soy Jasper – La expresión de James cambio inmediatamente****.**

**-James, el prometido de Alice – no hubo saludos entre caballeros, al contrario, nos miramos fijamente. Marcando el terreno, como dos machos.**

**-creo que fue un gusto, pero nosotros nos vamos. ¿****estás lista, amor?**

**-si… si… eee… mi bolso… - comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada – lista. eeee…. Supongo que Adiós.**

**-hasta pronto, Alice **

**-Adiós Jasper – me dijo James mientras la abrazaba por la cintura de modo posesivo.**

**-adiós.**

**-Oh, los documentos. – los saco de su bolsa, y los dejo sobre el escritorio.**

**Me quede mirando los documentos, para no ver como Alice se iba con James. Habíamos estado tan cerca uno del otro y ahora había una distancia enorme, no solo físicamente si no que amorosa.**

**_24 de julio a 1 agosto_**

_**Alice Cullen destino New york.**_

_**Motivo, semana de la moda NY**_

_**Hotel: The Jane.**_

**Me quede mirando esos datos, no lo pensé dos veces y cancele todo lo que tenia ****para esa semana.**

**Próximo: **

**-James, no paso nada.**

**-ES SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE VEO CON EL – me grito James.**

**-pero no lo busco, el se me acerca…**

**Buenos chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews, por favor. También para los que no tienen cuenta, creo que se pueden dejar anónimos(no estoy segura =P) **

**Que tengan un muy lindo fin de semanas, y para las que están con exámenes, paciencia ya pronto vendrán nuestras vacaciones =D **

**Chau suerte =)**


	11. Capitulo X

**Hola chicas**

**Disculpen por el atraso, pero estoy tan cansada y con exámenes que no tenía tiempo de escribir.**

**Muchas gracias, por los comentarios Montego 24, Mitwi, Gigi , Alice Cullen, xxxx y como siempre a quienes solo leen.**

**Estoy escribiendo otra historia, así que apenas salga de clases creo que la subo, no podría mantener dos a la vez.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y me dicen que tal =)**

**Alice POV **

-Hola, amor. – me saludo James.

-Hola, Cariño. Acaban de llamarme de que tienen las invitaciones listas, las pasare a buscar después del trabajo.

-Ok!, me faltan unos detalles de la exposición y termino por hoy. ¿Dónde nos juntamos o vas directo donde tus padres?

-Mmm… creo que me iré directo. Necesito caminar un rato, entre la boda y la preparación para el desfile, estoy estresadisima. – inconsciente hice un puchero.

-No dejen eso ahí, se puede romper… Alice, mi amor. Tengo que dejarte, te amo.

-Te quiero, James.

Estaba entre agotada, estresada y confundida.

Hace tres días que Jasper había ido a verme a mi oficina y aun no podía borrar la sensación de nuestras pieles juntas, de sus labios sobre los míos, su sabor, de su olor, del calor de sus brazos, sentía arder mi piel.

Iba totalmente en mi mundo, pero cuando iba cruzando el puente del parque de pronto lo sentí, fue como un magnetismo que me hizo detenerme inmediatamente. Estaba apoyado en la baranda observándome. Se acerco lentamente, cuando llego se quedo frente mío, nos miramos fijamente en nuestra propia intimidad, podría ver en sus ojos sin dudar el amor que me profesaba junto con ilusión, esperanza y miedo. De pronto, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta una banca

-¿no tuviste problemas con James? – lo mire interrogativamente – el otro día en la oficina, cuando nos vio...

-Ahhhh – lo interrumpí- Digamos que James es especial – sonreí sin querer, al recordar lo extra cariñoso que estuvo ese día.

Al mirar a Jasper a cara, me di cuenta de su expresión de dolor. No entendí nada.

-¿Jasper, que…?

-Lo quieres, es importante para ti.

-Si, lo quiero – me enderece y lo mire fijamente –eso lo deberías saber.

-Si tal vez no me hubiese ido con María. – me dolió su nombre entre los labios de él.

-Detente… - me levante de un salto, se cayó la cajita de la invitaciones pero me importo un carajo - - las cosas se dieron así, no podemos devolver el tiempo. Hay que enfrentar las consecuencias y el daño que hacemos en su momento. No sacaras nada arrepintiéndote, nos sirvió a ambos, a ti porque nunca me amaste – hizo ademan de hablar, pero levante mi mano en expresión de que espere a que termine – siempre en tus pensamientos estuvo ella y después que volvió a estar en tu vida, la realidad llego a ti, te fuiste al infierno con ella, pero empezaste a añorar el cielo que te ofrecía yo.

En cuanto a mí, me descubrí. Descubrí que soy fuerte, que contigo me estaba perdiendo, estaba dejando atrás todos mis sueños, antes de que te conociera quería ir a estudiar a vivir a Paris, pero llegaste a ser lo primordial en mi vida, que lo aplace; luego quería tener hijos – tome una bocanada de aire, para poder continuar- pero tú no querías, te respete esa decisión – camine dándole la espalda, levante la voz para que me pudiera oír- pero cada vez que veía a un bebe, un niño, hasta un adolecente con sus padres, sentía pena, añoraba poder tener algo de ambos, que nos uniera aun mas, alguien a quien amar más que todo en el mundo. Ahora apareces confundiéndolo todo, ahora que puedo tener ambas cosas, soy feliz con él, lo quiero y creo que hasta lo amo – al girarme lo vi tenso, mirando algo fijo a sus pies- tal vez no sea un amor como el tuyo, pero sé que con el no sufriré, estaré segura, sin pensar que la próxima vez que la vea, pueda salir corriendo, a humillarse mas. – cuando termine tomo un papel del suelo y levanto su mirada

-¿Es eso? PORQUE NO ME MATAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ– se acerco rápidamente a mí, y me tomo de mi brazo derecho – ODIO VERTE CON EL –me dijo entre dientes

-Tendrás que aguantarlo, porque lo quiero y no pienso volver contigo.

-PERO NO LO AMAS COMO A MI. – me apretó más fuerte.

-Jasper, me lastimas. – bajo su mirada, y observo horrorizado lo que estaba haciendo. Me soltó tan rápidamente que trastabille un poco hacia atrás.

-Alice – suspiro audible y pesadamente – quiero que tengas algo en claro, y te lo digo, no... te… casaras con… el – dijo la oración con odio- luchare por ti, y que no te sorprenda si no lo hago limpiamente.

No pude dejar de observarlo, tenía una expedición aterradora.

-Jasper, me tienes que dejar…

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any makeup on__  
__You …_

Me acerque rápidamente a la banca por mi celular., conteste sin mirar quien era

-¿Alo?

-Hola, amor.

-James! – me gire a ver a Jasper, apenas mencione su nombre, este se acerco a mí.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el parque caminando, creo que tomare un taxi para llegar a casa de mi padres.

-Si quieres te voy a buscar – escuche al otro lado de la línea a Edward riendo.

-NO, no… o sea… para que, por lo visto estas con Edward, no te molestes llego en un momento.

-OK! Alice, ¿está todo bien?

-Por…por supuesto, si. Me voy altiro.

-Alice… Te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

-Te quiero James.

-Toma – mire lo que me tendía Jasper, era la cajita de las invitaciones de la boda, tenía una en la mano.

-Gracias – no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara. - eee… me tengo que ir, me esperan – solo asintió.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, una parte de mi me decía que me quedara ahí, con Jasper; pero la otra, me decía que volviera a la seguridad y amor de James.

-ALICE, TE AMO – me gire cuando me dijo eso.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-Adiós – le dije sin voz solo con mis labios y levante mis hombros en señal de confusión.

-Hola mamá – la abrace fuertemente.

-Mi niña, tienes una cara de cansancio, me hubieses avisado y lo dejábamos para otro día.

-No, con lo del viaje a New York no los veré en una semana completa, así que hay que aprovechar. -entre a la sala, y estaba Bella sobre las piernas de Edward al lado estaba Emmett, Rosalie estaba paseando a Henry por la sala, mientras le cantaba y James, estaba sentado solo, totalmente pensativo.

-¿Y papá?

-Acaba de llamar, está saliendo del hospital.

Salude a todos, dejando para al último a mi prometido.

-Hola, amor – me senté en sus piernas.

-Hola – me sonrió tristemente, era raro que estuviera así.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿tuviste problemas con la exposición?

-No, nada todo va perfecto – le comencé a hacer cariño en el cabello.

-Entonces ¿porque esa cara?

-Después hablamos – me beso suavemente.

- Hija, ayúdame – me levante para acercarme a ella.

-¿En qué? – vi que tenía todo totalmente controlado

-¿Qué le sucede a James?

-¿también lo notaste? – me asintió – no lo sé, cuando hablamos en la mañana estaba normal, hace un momento raro, pero su actitud no sé, algo le pasa.

-Desde que llego ha estado sentado ahí como estatua, lo han tratado de incluir en la conversación, pero pareciera que no tiene ganas de hablar tampoco.

-¿Que están hablando?, cuchucheando mejor dicho – se metió Rosalie en la conversación.

-De James.

-Esta raro ehh – mire a mi sobrino postizo, estaba de malas al parecer, estire mis brazos para tomarlo.

-Hay gracias, no quiere nada, esta de malas, creemos que le están saliendo los dientes.

De la nada se materializo Bella a mi lado.

-Ohh dámelo, quiero tomarlo. – me dijo Bella.

-Nuu, mío – y aleje a Henry de Bella, mi madre y Rose rieron.

-Entonces podrías animarte a encargar uno- Me dijo Bellas, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mejor preocúpate de encargar uno tu, mira que mi hermano desea un bebe de hace tiempo – de pronto se sonrojo violentamente y desvió sus ojos hacia Edward, el cual se la devolvió, le sonrió y se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

-Ohhh ¡! – casi grito de la emoción, Henry dio un salto – shiii lo siento amor – le susurre. - ¿Por qué no nos habían contado? – Bella me miro.

-¿Cómo?

-Estas embarazada- de pronto se escucho un jadeo de mi madre.

-Ohh Alice, arruinaste la sorpresa – hizo un puchero.

En un segundo Bella, estaba siendo apretujada por Rosalie y mi madre.

-No la apresten mucho – les dijo Edward mientras se acercaba.

-Oh! Hijo que maravillosa noticia, quiero que llegue luego tu padre. Un nieto – me encanto ver a mi madre así, tan alegre, tan emocionada, tan esperanzada.

-Duende adivina – me molesto Emmett, le saque la lengua en modo de respuesta

Llenamos a Bella de preguntas, como se sentía, cuanto tenia, que nombre le iban a poner, cosas por el estilo.

Después de un rato llego papa a casa, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta principal, vimos prácticamente volar a mi madre a sus brazos.

-Comenzare a llegar más tarde, para tener este tipo de recibimiento – nos guiño un ojos, muy sonriente.

-Es maravillosa la noticia – le dijo mamá mientras encendía su rostro en el cuello de mi padre.

Nos miro significativamente, y yo levante mi mano libre en señal de que no era por mí, y mire a la pareja de futuros padres.

-Hola abuelo – le dijo mi hermano.

-Maravilloso – se noto a la legua que mi padre se emociono, le brillaron los ojos, sin soltar a mi madre fue a abrazarlos.

Me gire a ver a James, su expresión reflejaba alegría y nostalgia a la vez, me acerque a él y lo tome de la mano, acercándolo al grupo que estaba que bailaba conga con la noticia del nuevo miembro Cullen.

-Bueno, propongo un brindis, por mi primer nieto. - Papá estaba parado, con su copa llena.

-Y que sea una niñita, para poder vestirla – les dije yo – y si es niño, bueno Emmett – lo mire- serás tu el indicado para enseñarle – hice una mueca de lado – cosas de hombres.

-No te preocupes duende, será todo un machote – me guiño un ojo.

-Machista! – entrecerré mis ojos.

-Pero bien hombre.

-Puffff jajajajajajaj tu… si seguro.

-¿No me crees?, pregúntale a Rose, la forma en que grita…. AUCH! Rose, bebe, me dolió.

-Ubícate Emmett McCarty.

-Si bebe, pero me dolió – todos reímos al verlo como niño pequeño.

-Bueno, después de esta pequeña e interesante interrupción – sonrió mi padre – brindo por mi nieto, que será todo un Cullen.

-Y mi padre dijo, será todo un Swan.- imitando la voz de Charlie – baaa! Abuelos! – dijo Bella teatralmente.

-Salud!

-Salud – respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Después de terminar la cena, comenzamos a hablar, era el típico momento de contar todas las buenas nuevas, aunque por esta vez nos sentamos las mujeres juntas, para poder hablar sobre embarazos, maternidad, crianza.

Me llamo la atención, un movimiento, James se había levantado de la mesa y caminaba hacia el baño, así que aproveche a ir atrás de él, para poder ver que le sucedía.

Antes que cerrara totalmente la puerta, me logra colar.

-Alice ¿Qué...?

-No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, estas rarísimo, callado, cortante, no me has abrazado, sé que es tonto pero siempre me abrazas.

-No sucede nada, solo estoy cansado.

-No me mientas.

-No te miento. – me esquivo la mirada.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-No, pero eso debería preguntártelo yo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- me tense.

-Te vi – se dio vuelta con brusquedad a verme.

-No entiendo…

-Estabas en el parque con tu ex marido. – todo calzaba ahora, por eso la llamada, su frialdad conmigo.

-Ohh! – no sabía qué hacer, no me atreví a mirarlo, no era capaz, no por miedo sino por vergüenza.

-¿Te has estado viendo con él? – estaba un poco alterado.

-Si, no... O sea…

-O sea sí.

-James, no paso nada.

-ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE VEO CON EL.- me grito James.

-Pero no lo busco, el se me acerca – trate de mantenerme calmada, para que él también se calmara.

-¿lo has visto más veces? ¿fue la primera vez que te busco, el día en tu oficina? – estaba apoyado en el lavamanos, totalmente recto con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Si y no – le susurre.

-Explícate – necesitaba salir de acá, me sentía ahogada en un espacio tan chico.

-Fue una semana después que me propusiste matrimonio, fue el día que comenzamos a ver lo del vestido- levante la vista y el solo me miro, esperando que continuara. Tome una gran cantidad de aire y continúe- estaba viendo unos zapatos y el llego como la nada, me dijo cosas raras. Que me amaba, que le diera una oportunidad, que soñaba cada noche conmigo, con una familia, hijos un futuro juntos – como estaba apoyada en la puerta me deje arrastrar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y James empezó a pasearse y a decir algo entre murmullos.

-¿te beso? – abrí mucho los ojos. – no necesito respuesta, me quedo claro.

-No sé que me paso.

-Yo lo sé – lo mire buscando respuesta – lo amas, y el hijo de puta, se aprovecha de eso – le dio un golpe a la muralla con el puño.

-Estas confundida, cielo – se arrodillo para quedar a mi nivel. - ¿quieres que cancelemos la boda? – me entro un pánico de pronto, imaginarme sin James de pronto fue desgarrador, fue tan fuerte el sentimiento que me sorprendió.

-No...no… - le decía con el mismo pánico acompañando mis palabras con movimiento de cabeza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos seguir así, no podemos dejar que las cosas avancen.

Me quede pensando alguna solución, con la cual no me alejara de él.

-Retrasémosla,… unos meses. Hasta que piense bien las cosas.

-Bueno – abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación, y sin dudarlo me tire a ellos. – te quiero Alice.

-Yo te quiero mucho, mucho James. – levante mi rostro para besarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que salgamos – nos levantamos rápidamente – eee…Cielo, creo que necesito pasar urgente, me esperas afuera.

-Si – me sonroje, no paso mucho tiempo cuando salió, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos donde estaba mi familia. Cuando entramos se quedaron en silencio y nos observaron detenidamente.

-¿Todo bien? – nos pregunto papá.

-Mmm… - moví mi cabeza para pensativamente – depende… - alzó las cejas, mire James, sonreí y apreté su mano fuertemente – vamos a retrasar la boda.

-¿Qué? No, no pueden. Que vamos a hacer, las invitaciones, la iglesia, sin mencionar… – Rosalie se había puesto histérica.

-Rose shiii – le dijo emmett – deja que hablen.

-Gracias. Bueno, el asunto es…. eee… - no podía contarles sobre Jasper aun, no lo tomarían para bien- …como estoy un poco colapsada con esto del desfile, decidimos atrasarla, pero solo unos meses. – observe a todos esperando apoyo, pero estaban en completo silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que no necesitan nuestra opinión, aceptaremos su decisión, confiamos en su juicio. – me dijo mamá. Les sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¿No te quedaras? – le dije cuando me estaba dejando en la puerta de mi casa.

-Creo que no sería lo mejor – coloco sus manos a su cabeza.

-Necesito apapachos – me acerque a él y pase mis brazos por su cintura.- solo… duerme conmigo, no prometo nada más. – levante su rostro y le hice un puchero.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con el, al retenerlo a mi lado, pero lo sentía parte de mi ser.

-Si me lo pides así, no me puedo negar.

-Perfecto, guarda la moto.- le dije dando un pequeño salto, por mientras entre a casa viendo que todo estuviera bien. Estaba cansadísima quería tirarme a la cama y dormir horas de horas.

-Bueno señorita – me dijo James cuando entro- vaya a arreglarse, yo subí altiro.

Me asee y me vestí con mi pijama, como autómata, prácticamente estaba dormida. Y me recosté acomodándome, a los minutos después sentí a James tomando lugar en mi cama, me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo posesivamente, me encantaba estar así, me sentía la mujer más segura en el mundo.

-Te quiero James – me gire para quedar frente a frente.

-Te amo mi amor – me beso en la coronilla – duerme. – me acurruque a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor.

-¿El vestido negro? - eche una mirada rápida a mi armario.

-En la maleta. No se algo siento que se me olvida.

-Alice, aunque se te olvide, con todo lo que llevas no lo extrañaras – lo mire con odio.

-No … sabes de… moda.

-Jjajajaajajajaj una cosa es saber de moda y otra es ser obsesiva.

-¿obsesiva?... James Witherdale – lo apunte con el dedo- te cocinaste, me iré enojadísima contigo.

Tomo un pañuelo blanco de mis cosas, y lo sacudió.

-Paz, buena mujer.

-Pufffff – me cruce de brazos y mire a otro lado.

-Y a todo esto, ya sé que se te olvidaba - me tendió mi anillo de compromiso – no quiero que andes sin él, así cuando alguien se te acerque y mire tu mano, sabrá que ya perteneces a alguien. Prométeme que te portaras bien.

-Lo prometo – levante mi mano derecha.

-No coquetearas con nadie ¿cierto?

-¿inseguro?

-Precavido, querrás decir. – me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo – Me tienes que llamar.

-Cada dos minutos y puntuales.

-Mmm… mucho tiempo, un minuto me parece bien

-Muy seguido, una minuto y medio, es mi última opción.

-Ohhh mujer, está bien. Te echare mucho de menos – me beso lentamente, saboreándonos, despidiéndonos. Comenzó a llevarme a la cama, choque con ella, caí, y el sobre mí. Desabrocho los botones de mi blusa rápidamente besando mi cuerpo a la vez.

Piiiiii (bocina de auto xd)

-Diablos!

-Lo siento. – lo bese castamente, para no prender más el ambiente.

-Déjame tomar un poco de aire.

Lo deje ahí, mientras echaba un último vistazo a mis cosas, para estar segura.

-Creo que ya paso!

Tomo mis maletas, y las llevo a la van que me esperaba.

-Una semana, no será tanto tiempo ¿no?

-No lo notaremos, entre mis cosas y los arreglos de tu exposición, prácticamente será un suspiro.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso.

-Vete, antes que me arrepienta, mande todo lo mío al carajo y me vaya contigo.

-Mmm…. – lo bese largamente- No sería mala idea.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero nos tenemos que ir, si quiere tomar ese avión.

-Ohhh claro.

-Me tengo ir, prometo cuidarme, no andar por lugares sola, no saldré a bailar, no recibiré nada de desconocidos y prometo llegar viva – le dije en todo de broma, ya que durante la mañana había comenzado igual que mis padres, sobre las cosas que no tenía que hacer.

- Muy chistosita, lo decía en serio. – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Señorita – me dijo la ansiosa voz del chofer.

-Ya, ahora sí. Chao te quiero.

-Te amo, cuídate. – entre rápidamente, vi que James le golpeaba el vidrio del copiloto, de mala gana el chofer bajo la ventana.

-Maneje con cuidado, lleva mi corazón a su cargo. – el chofer le sonrió con simpatía.

-No se preocupe, llegara bien al aeropuerto.

-Gracias. – se giro a verme – te amo. – me mordí mi labio inferior totalmente ruborizada.

Partió la van y me fui al último asiento para despedirme con señas de James.

-Lo tiene loco. – dijo entre risa el chofer, me senté atrás de él, una vez que perdí de vista a James.

-Lo sé.

A pesar que fue relativamente largo el viaje, no me sentía con cansancio. A penas Salí del aeropuerto me monte en un taxi, para llegar lo más rápido al hotel y poder salir a recorrer antes de empezar con la agitación de la semana de la moda.

-Disculpe señorita llegamos.

-Me ayuda a bajar mis cosas, por favor. – las dejo en la vereda y le pague la carrera.

Era un edificio grande de color blanco, a penas mire hacia dentro apareció un botones a buscar mis cosas.

-Gracias. – le sonreí de agradecimiento.

-Vaya a registrarse mientras yo llevo sus cosas.

Se veía que estaba todo cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle, me acerque al mesón para dar mis datos y ver cuál era mi habitación.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

-Buenas, hay una reservación a nombre de Alice Cullen.

-Déjeme ver – tecleo algo en su computador – si esta en lo correcto, me facilita sus documentos, por favor.

Mientras el hombre hacia lo suyo, yo miraba a mi alrededor matando el tiempo.

-Si señor Whitlock, está en lo correcto –dijo una voz femenina.- necesito sus documentos.

-Claro, tome – no, no, no de todos los lugares en el mundo la tenia que venir aquí, justo en el mismo hotel, el mismo día y el mismo momento. Le di la espalda disimuladamente para pasar desapercibida.

-Bueno señorita Alice Cullen, su habitación es la 106 – al carajo con mi idea de que no se diera cuenta -que tenga buena estadía, cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí para servirle.

-Gracias – me gire al lado contrario para que Jasper no me viera.

-¿Alice? – cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me gire.

-Jasper – le sonreí incómodamente.

**Ahora le toca jugar sus cartas a Jasper, haber si lo logra, al fin y al cabo tiene una semana completa para conquistarla.**

**Dejen comentarios por fa, para saber qué tal va mi trabajo, si les gusta o si debería de cambiarle ciertas cosas. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Muchas gracias y suerte =) **


	12. Capitulo XI

**Hola, disculpen con el atraso. =P**

**Gracias por los comentarios **

**Mitwi, jajajajj si se que molesta que este con James, pero ahora empieza la conquista de Jasper ;)**

**Montego 24, es un amor Jasper(cuando quiere xd), tratare de dejarla con Jasper, aunque ya tengo semi escrito el resto de la historia no te dire pistas =P**

**Espero que todos, hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad.**

**Las dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Alice POV**

A penas el botones me dejo en mi habitación, me metí al baño, necesitaba una ducha para relajarme. Aun seguía un poco atontada con ver a Jasper aquí.

Me debatía entre encerrarme para no encontrarme con él o salir y perderme de su campo de visión.

Tal vez no fuera todo tan mal, en una de esas ni siquiera lo vería, según me dijo tenía unas reuniones en la ciudad. Saldría todo bien, trate de darme ánimos, nada sucedería mal.

Me vestí con un short una polera blanca y chinitas, eche a mi bolsa un sweater porsiacaso, aunque no pensaba llegar muy tarde. Revise todo, mi celular, la llave de mi suite y mis documentos. Al salir mire a ambos lados, buscando que no estuviera esperando, me relaje al ver los pasillos completamente vacíos. Cuando salí del hotel, el sol molesto así que me puse mis lentes de sol

-te ves hermosa con ellos – escuche su voz - pero me gustan más tus ojos. - me los saco - así mejor – y los guardo en su bolsillo.

Preferí no decirle nada y seguí caminando.

-Alice... - llego a mi lado -¿dónde vas? - levante mis cejas sorprendida.

-a caminar. - seguí mi camino.

-perfecto, yo también estaba en eso, te acompaño.

-gracias, pero quiero ir sola. - no se inmuto de alejarse.

-dije sola, jasper.

-yo también pertenezco a este mundo, puedo caminar donde yo quiera.

-entonces yo me voy a otro lado - me gire para caminar al lado contario, me siguió nuevamente así que decidí cruzar y apareció nuevamente a mi lado.

-diablos jasper ¿que quieres?

-caminar a tu lado - trataba de aguantar la risa, me miro con cara tan angelical que tú pude evitar reír.

-está bien, acompáñame. Pero dame mi espacio.

Me sonrió y comenzó a caminar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Tenía pronosticado ir a Greenwhich Village, pero entre cambio y cambio para alejar a Jasper, termine yendo en dirección a Hudson river.

-Ohhh, que bonito

-según he visto en fotos es más hermoso de noche.

Era agradable caminar con él, durante años estuvimos juntos, que se hizo un espacio muy importante en mi ser.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo durante este tiempo? – quise aligeras un poco el ambiente, además mi lado curioso quería saberlo todo.

-Nada interesante, tuve un caso dificilísimo pero logre ganarlo.

-Siempre los ganas jasper, eres un gran hombre. -le sonreí con cariño.

-Espero llegar a ser mejor hombre contigo Alice. – desvié su mirada y mire al horizonte. Seguimos caminando en silencio.

-Alice, puedo preguntarte algo muy intimo?

-Si, por supuesto - me extraño porque nunca andaba por las ramas.

-Tu con james. eee... bueno james y tú… tuvieron …? - me sonroje al entender lo que quería preguntar.

Solo moví mi cabeza en afirmación, no fui capaz hablar.

Se detuvo mirando al rio.

-Jasper…

-Alice. Necesito pensar. Creo que mejor sigue con tu camino, después te alcanzo – estaba tenso y molesto se notaba a la legua.

-bu...bu…eno. - alcance a dar unos pasos, pero me arrepentí, me quede esperándolo.

Se veía tan vulnerable. Me quise acercar pero mi cerebro me dijo que me mantuviera allí, porque no estaba segura de su reacción.

-Es raro este sentimiento, imaginarte con él, es desgarrador. Hace algunas semanas te llame por teléfono- rio amargamente- no me atrevía a buscarte pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz y lo escuche llamándote para la cama. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de que no hubiera pasado nada.

-no sé qué...

- no me digas nada. Sigamos! –comenzó a caminar muy rápido, me costo seguirle el ritmo.

-Podríamos ir a ahí. - le apunte al pequeño parque que había a la orilla.

En respuesta elevo los hombros, y nos sentamos en el pasto.

-Mi primer sueño contigo- rompió el silencio de pronto. - fue nuestra boda y la noche de boda. Sentí hasta en mi piel tu tacto, fue como si estuvieras realmente a mi lado. – sonreí, dándome la satisfacción de sentirme bien por ello.

-Fue mi día favorito, jamás podre olvidar.

-Después vinieron otras como nuestra primera vez o nuestra primera cita. ¿La recuerdas?

Ese día había sido un manojo de nervios, pero al final había salido todo bien.

Flashback

-¿Están seguras que me veo bien? tal vez debería de ir con los tacones.

-olvídalo, saldrán a caminar, nada mas mata pasiones que uno se este quejando. Estas bien. – Me tomo de una mano, para hacerme girar - te ves sensual pero a la vez inocente. Perfecta.

Ding dong

-Debe de ser le. Voy a abrirle.

-No, tienes que hacerlo esperar. Bella ve tu. – la elegida salió rápido de mi habitación.

-Ya, Alice. Te tienes que insinuar pero no mucho, tienes que dejarle claro que le atraes.

-Yaa! Si! ¿Pero como hago eso?, además ya nos hemos juntado muchas veces, pero no como cita formal, he tratado de insinuarme pero tal vez no le atraigo tanto – estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa.

-No sé, es que eso se da en el momento, siempre es distinto, pero se tu misma y Alice deja las dudas atrás, si no le atrajeras no te abría invitado.

-mmm… si tienes razón – tal vez mis dudas me estaban jugando en contra - ya, voy a bajar. Deséame suerte.

-Ahhh Alice, no hables todo el rato de ti, anda sacándole cosas de a poco, por lo que me has dicho es muy introvertido.

Asentí, tome aire y me fui donde jasper.

-Te ves hermosa – me tendió una rosa.

-Gracias – vi a Bella asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.- ¿nos vamos?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Suerte – me dijo con los dos pulgares hacia arriba.

-Gracias. – module.

-Estuve viendo y hay una función a las 8 para city of Angels, no sé si te tinque verla.

-Si, los trailers se ven buenos, me encantaría. – le sonreí.

-Perfecto – me tendió su brazo izquierdo y entrelazamos nuestros brazos.

-Y tus padres? – le pregunte después de su interrogatorio.

-Mmm… murieron en un accidente.

-Auch… lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tenía 15 años ya paso tiempo, he aprendido a vivir con ello.

-Pero tuvo que haber sido duro, no me imagino mi vida, sin mis padres.

-Si, imagínate tener que empezar a vivir por cuenta propia – sonrió – pero aquí estoy con mi carrera de derecho, contigo, son cosas que pasan no más.

-Dos entradas para city of angels por favor. – le sonrió a la chica de la caja, la cual se ruborizo y empezó a hacer movimientos torpes.

Bufe en respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – miro a la chica y luego a mí, se acerco a mi rostro lentamente y me beso suavemente. Creí morir, tenía que estar en el cielo, no había otra explicación. Se separo de mí y acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Me encantas celosa- me sonroje violentamente.

Llegamos a la sala, justo cuando estaban los comerciales, así que encontramos asiento al final. Me sentía nerviosa al principio de la película, no sabía que hacer, si acercarme un poco más o quedarme donde estaba. De pronto una mano se coló en mi cintura y me acerco a él, de tal manera que quedo un lado de mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

Justo había elegido una película con final triste y yo era la más llorona que podía existir en el mundo. Así que disimuladamente me seque el rostro.

-¿estás llorando?

-No – le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es solo una película.

-No me pesques, siempre lloro en las películas. – me tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Con su mano seco mi rostro y me beso en mi mejilla, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

-No sé que tienes, pero eres especial, me gustas mucho.

-Tú… tu…. también.- le susurre

-Eso es bueno.

-Mmm… - moví mi cabeza en afirmación pero muy rápidamente.

-¿quieres que te bese? – inconscientemente me mordí mi labio inferior al mirar sus labios.

-Alice, ¿quieres que te bese?- me volvió a repetir, aun mas cerca de mi.

-Si – en un susurro apenas audible. En un segundo, me vi envuelta en sus brazos con nuestros labios juntos, empezó con un beso dulce, pero de pronto se torno más apasionado.

-Disculpe, termino la función y tenemos que hacer aseo – ¿en que momento había terminado la película?, estábamos tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, nos separamos de mala gana y tomamos nuestras cosas para salir.

..Bueno, te llamo mañana – me dijo una vez que me dejo en la puerta de mi casa.

-Ya!, tengo que entrar deben de estar… estar esperándome las chicas.

-Si… - no sabía como despedirme – hasta mañana, Alice.

Al ver que se iba, decidí de dar yo el paso esta vez, me acerque a él rápidamente y lo bese.

-Hasta mañana, jasper. – una vez que nos separamos.

-Que duermas bien.

-Gracias tu también. – abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente.

-AAAHHHHHH- escuche el grito de Rosalie, desde algún sector cerca de la ventana.

Fin flash back.

-sí, nunca podre olvidarlo.

-Me alegra saber eso. – Me sonrió de lado - ¿Mañana que harás?

-Mañana empieza todo así que supongo que estaré un poco atareada, ¿por?

-No, nada. Curiosidad solamente.

-Jasper, cuéntame de ella – le dije de pronto sin siquiera haberlo planeado, me miro sorprendido.

-Creo que no nos haría ningún bien.

-Al contrario, creo…- titubee – tal vez… pueda perdonarte.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que limaría asperezas, sacaría el rencor que tengo contigo.

-Entiendo. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-Desde el momento que la conociste. – lo oí suspirar.

-Fue mi compañera de colegio, antes no le daba la menos atención, ya sabes existe, está ahí pero no le das importancia… -ladeo la cabeza – cuando murieron mis padres, me vi completamente solo, deje a mis amigos, y me meti en otro ambiente, ahí conocí a Petter, que tenia por novia a Charllotte y la amiga de ella, irónicamente era María, así que en ese momento empezó todo. Al principio, creía que era una chica – rio amargamente- tal vez no totalmente pura – me miro y sonrió cariñosamente- pero si una chica buena, fiel, sincera, pero después con el tiempo… empecé a notar cosas raras. Salía mucho con escusas tontas, era obvio que la iba a descubrir, colocaba como escusa a Charlotte, pero me enteraba por Petter que no era así. Así que me obsesione, la comencé a seguir, pasaba horas pendiente de ella, la primera vez la encontré con un tipo, que resultó ser mi compañero de estudio. De ahí siguieron muchos más, hasta que me canse y la deje.

-Y ahí aparecí yo.

-Si, tú fuiste el cambio de mi existencia. Fue todo muy raro, deje a María y aparecen tu, la chica buena, la inocente.

-Pero a la que no podías amar. – me tomo del mentón, para que lo mirara.

-No lo digas así.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Todo eso cambio, ahora todo es distinto.

-Si, porque ahora soy yo la que no está interesada en ti. – su rostro se puso muy serio, dolido.

-Puedo… entenderte, creo.

-Continua – le dije fríamente.

-Después cuando ya sabes me fui de la casa, cuando nos separamos, me fue a vivir con ella – me lo imagine en la cama con la misma chica del teatro, quise borrar aquella imagen de mi mente – todo fue mmm… bonito – con los dedos hizo cremillas, al decir bonito.

-¿Volvió con lo mismo?

-Si, al poco tiempo ya comenzó a estar con otros hombre, no la vi, pero lo sabía y … sorprendentemente no me dolió – sonrió tristemente- porque Alice – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las llevo a su pecho – ¿tu estas aquí?. En mi alma, en mi corazón, estas en cada uno de mis poros. Así que cuando, tome la decisión me fui a su casa a buscar mis cosas y la pille con un hombre, en su habitación. – Tomo aire – así que Alice, supongo que te harás a la idea como es ella.

-Si, creo que sí. Debe ser triste ser como ella – me miro sorprendido – ay! ya sabes, no tenerse respeto.

-si, tienes razón. – me miro pensativamente por unos minutos.

-Alice, tu siempre serás tan inocente, pase lo que pase, te amare. Tengo que hacerme a la idea, que otro hombre te toco. – Tire de mis brazos, hasta dejarme sobre su regazo, mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera – sé que soy machista, tal vez hasta estúpido, pero no lo puedo evitar. – lo mire fijamente por un momento, sin poder articular palabra, me acurruque en su pecho, se tiro para atrás, quedando sobre él.

-¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

-No rompas el encanto. – me quise levantar pero le hizo una jaula con sus brazos.

-Necesito saber.

-Aun no lo sé, no quiero herir a nadie. – haciendo referencia a James.

-Pero si no lo dejas, nos lastimaras a nosotros dos, Alice…- me abrazo fuertemente- no dejes que nos separemos, prometo que no lloraras nunca más.

-No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir. – Le dije – siempre habrá algo, ya sea una pelea, una enfermedad, cosas externas, no se tantas cosas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad?.

-Dame tiempo, espacio, deja que lo piense bien.

-Esta bien, pero no me alejare de ti – sonreí – no lo podría hacer aunque quisiese.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta bien pasada la tarde, comenzó a oscurece, estaba tan cómoda sobre él, tapada con su chaqueta y mi sweater, que me daba pereza levantarme y volver a la realidad.

-Creo que es hora de volver.

-Aja

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos, levántate.

-Nooo, estoy cómoda así – por inercia me aferre mas a él.

-No has comido nada desde que llegaste y eso fue hace horas. A levantarse.

-Está bien. – me levante de mala gana.

Comenzamos a caminar, demasiado pegado el uno en el otro, era como un imán, no me podía alejar de jasper.

-¿Te parece si cenamos en ese restaurant?.

-mmm… Bueno, pero ¿abra algo para mí?

-Yo creo que sí, pero si no tienen vamos a otro.

….

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo mmm….- ladee la cabeza buscando la palabra exacta- acogedora. – estábamos frente de mi suite.

-¿Solo acogedora? – se acerco rápidamente a mi

-S….si.. – estaba demasiado cerca de mi labios – Jasper, no besos.

-¿Por qué no un beso de despedida, aunque sea uno?

-Porque estoy con James.

-Pero me amas a mi – sentí su aliento a menta.

-Engreído – por inercia cerré mis ojos, esperando sus labios.

-Te encanta este engreído.

-Mentira.

-Admítelo. – suspire anticipando lo que vendría.

-Hmmm… no. Odios los engreído.

-Me amas como yo te amo – me lo susurro tan cerca de mis labios, que sentí el vibrar.

Empezó inmediatamente con un beso exigente, abrí mis labios para permitirle entrar con su lengua. Coloco sus manos en mi espalda y me apretó a él, pude sentir su excitación en mi vientre. Me empujo a la puerta para dejarme apoyada ahí, tratando de dejar más claro aun su excitación aumentando así la mía, ya estaba decidiendo que opción tomar.

De pronto se separo de mí, dejándome atontada y respirando agitadamente en busca de aire.

-Cuando estés preparada seguiré, pero te respeto demasiado como para estropear todo. Entra antes de que me arrepienta.

No lo pensé mucho y me metí a mi habitación, antes de que le suplicara que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera. Como pude, llegue a mi cama, me quede pensando por varios minutos lo que había sucedido.

Ring ring…

Me apresuré a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Alice?

-James – susurre

-Alice, te he estado llamando a tu celular y no me contestas – había llevado mi celular al salir, pero no había escuchado las llamadas, lo saque rápidamente de mi bolso, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas.

-Ohh lo siento, lo deje en la habitación y acaba de llegar. – no sé porque le mentí, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente

-mmm…. Ok, ¿está todo bien?

-Si, si, e salido a caminar, fui hacia]Hudson River.

-¿No querias ir a Greenwich Village?

-Ahhh siii – trate de hacer una escusa buena. – eee… es que estaba tan cansada que me dio pereza, y termine por esos lugares.

-Ahhh – se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

-Alice, te amo.

-Te quiero, James – sentí que no le mentía, pero no le correspondía como el quería.

-¿Mañana empiezas temprano?

-Si, así que me iré a la cama luego.

-mm… entonces te dejo, que duermas bien.

-Tu también… Chao.

-Te quiero, te llamo mañana.

-Bueno. – corte la llamada y me quede mirando el teléfono tontamente.

Me fui al baño a arreglarme para dormir, me estaba sacando el maquillaje cuando nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Alice

-¿Jasper?

-¿Estas acostada? – no se ha que iba este tipo de preguntas.

-Estoy preparándome para eso.

-mmm… debe de estar fría tu cama ¿quieres venirte a la mía?

-Muy gracioso, Jasper.

-Tenia que hacer el intento – tenia voz alegre. – ¿pasado mañana que harás?

-¿Trabajar?

-mmm…. Pero no creo que todo el día, podrías darme unas horas – pensé en decirle que no, pero sentí o presentí que tenía que decirle que sí.

-mmm… tengo que entrar a trabajar a las 5 de la tarde ese día.

-Perfecto, nos juntamos en la mañana.

-Está bien.

-Alice, mañana baja a desayunar, te estaré esperando – sonreí, cuando Jasper se proponía algo no se cansaba hasta conseguirlo.

-Está bien, te corto quiero dormir.

-Bueno, te amo – suspire.

-Hasta mañana.

-Sueña conmigo.

-Jajajajajajaj, si seguro. Hasta mañana Jasper. – corte la llamada, tome aire y me tire para atrás. Contentísima e ilusionada.

Estaba en la disyuntiva si pedir mi desayuno o esperarlo, llevaba 5 minutos de atraso.

Estaba leyendo nuevamente la cartola del desayuno, cuando dejaron una rosa roja sobre la mesa.

-me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

-lo siento señorita. – agacho la cabeza y se sentó rápidamente al frente mío.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? – trate de insistir nuevamente, ya que en la mañana anterior no me quiso decir.

-Sorpresa.

-Oh, vamos una pista aunque sea.

-No – me sonrió maliciosamente – pero hay que apurarse, tengo las entradas ya listas.

-Entradas, mmm…. Eso reduce harto las cosas, pero no puede ser ni cine ni teatro por la hora.

-Alice, no te diré – hice mi mejor puchero – no, ni con esa carita, te encantara, lo juro.

-No me imagine esto. – mirando el agua.

-Esa es la idea de sorpresa – sentía su mirada sobre mí.

-Interesante, no conozco Liberty Island. Aunque pensándolo bien, no conozco para nada new york.

-Lo que pasa es que tu padre, trabajaba mucho.

-Si y el poco tiempo que le daban, lo usábamos para ir a lugares más … rústicos, ya sabes que a mi madre le encantan lugares así.

-Y tu padre vive para tu madre.

-Si, me encanta su matrimonio, me encantaría tener uno así – después de que lo dije me di cuenta que no debí.

-mmm…. – lo mire a la cara, reflejaba congoja – supongo que lo siento.

-No importa, todo eso ya pasó.

-Pero Alice, ¿y si te prometo que si volvemos a estar juntos, será como su matrimonio?

-Ohhh Jasper – seguí caminando para llegar a otro lado del ferry - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropear todo, con lo mismo?

-Porque Alice, me siento vacio sin ti. – se cruzo delante de mí, para impedirme el paso.

-Jasper, yo también pase por esa etapa, se pasara y te darás cuenta que solo es la desesperación con que hace que me busques.

-No lo entiendes, es más que eso – para no mirarlo a la cara, gire mi rostro hacia el agua.

-Llegamos, bajemos.

-Alice!

-No, jasper. No quiero hablar del tema, dejémoslo así por hoy.

Me siguió aunque de mala manera.

-Bienvenidos a Liberty Island – nos saludo a todos, pero sonrió cuando me vio a mí.

-Pasen por aquí, esto es….

-¿Porque te miro así?- escuche la voz de Jasper en mi oído, me estaba susurrando.

-¿así como? Solo me sonrío de cortesía.

-Alice, se cuando la gente actúa por cortesía.

-No me reclames a mí, dile a él. – lo oí bufar, me encantaba verlo celoso. Comenzó a caminar a mi lado, demasiado apegado a mí para mi gusto.

Ver la estatua de la libertad de cerca era esplendido, estaba maravillada.

-Iré al servicio del baño, no me demoro nada.

-Estaré por aquí – al quedarme a solas, aproveche para observar a mi alrededor, había mucha gente casi todo tomando fotos, todos en su propio mundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me sobresalto, era el guía.

-Alice.

-Hermoso nombre, mi nombre es Garret.

-Un gusto – mire en dirección al baño, para ver si Jasper venia en camino.

-Para mi señorita - me tomo mi mano derecho y la beso, a pesar del gesto de caballero me dio asco.

-Si me disculpa.

-cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo por ahí?- me pregunto haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que me quería ir.

-no, no puedo, vine por trabajo, lo siento.

-¿Eres de new york?

-Eee… no – me comencé a sentir muy incómoda.

-O sea de visita.

-De luna de miel – escuche la voz de jasper.

-Ohhh – el tal Garret dio un salto hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que mejor es dar una retirada limpia.

-Tonto, ¿para qué le dijiste eso?

-Para que te dejara tranquila

-Pero si no era necesario – jasper entrecerró los ojos.

-¿lo llamo para que siga hablando contigo?

-Sabes que no quise decir eso. Pero lo noqueaste al pobre, no te das cuenta pero intimidas.

-Si, Alice. Lo que tu digas – me dijo mordazmente.

-Creo que cuando llegue al hotel y me recostare a dar una siesta – le dije para cambiar de tema.

-Si quieres nos vamos.

-No te quiero estropear el día. – lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-No lo arruinaras, si estoy aquí es por ti.- no pude evitar sonreír, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar con los dedos entrelazados.

**Ojala que le haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, (k) y suerte =)**


	13. Capitulo XII

_**Hola… **_

_**Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso. (Entre bajas de ánimo y que mi hermano se adueño de mi compu, me fue imposible =/). **_

_**Gracias para quienes me dejaron comentarios =)**_

_**Espero que estén bien, y ya saben REVIEWWWWW! xD**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga GiGi, te amo te adoro te quiero amiga! Sin tu ESCRIBEEEEEEEEE! No lo hubiese hecho xD**_

_**Las dejo con el capi, disfrútenlo. =D**_

-Mira ¡oh! qué hermoso - me fascino el cachorrito – ¡Oh! cosita - lo tome en brazos - estas solito, tus hermanitos ya se fueron.

-es el último, lo regalamos – me dijo el niño.

-lo siento pequeño, no te puedo llevar - lo deje nuevamente en la caja, comenzó a chillar tristemente, tome aire aguantándome las lagrimas, si estuviera en casa lo hubiese llevado. Seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, aunque seguía escuchando al perrito.

-Alice, mírame – Jasper puso su mano en mi barbilla y me levanto el rostro, me beso en la comisura y se fue en dirección a donde estaba el niño con el cachorro.

-nos lo llevamos.

-gracias, señor. Cuídelo mucho.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos. – le sonrió Jasper al niño.

- pero Jasper, no nos dejaran entrarlo al hotel – le dije una vez que llego a mi lado.

-Confía en mí - me guiño un ojo y me entrego al cachorrito, el cual dejó de chillar.

-ves también se enamoro de ti- me dijo mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza y me miraba fijamente, se comenzó a acercar lentamente a mí, lo mire fijamente a los ojos dándole confianza de continuar.

-¡MIRA MAMA! un Perrito- la niña grito tan cerca nuestro que nos sobresalto, y nos alejamos uno del otro.

- sí, el cachorrito cariño.

La niña se acerco a nosotros, dando pequeños saltos.

-¿lo puedo tocar?- nos pregunto meciéndose de un lado para el otro.

-claro - me agache para quedar en su altura.

-¿como se llama?

-Aun no sé cómo colocarle.

-¿el es tu novio?- apunto a Jasper, el susodicho bajo para quedar también a la altura de la niña.

-algo así pequeña.

-jazz! - le dije en tono amenazador.

-hija, tenemos que seguir. Despídete de ellos- nos sonrío la madre acogedoramente.

-pero mami, no quiero- la niña se coloco con las manos en la cintura de forma mandona

Nos miramos de reojos con jasper y nos reímos fuertemente.

-¡oh! ¿y ustedes porque se ríen? – con la misma actitud

-nada - logre decirle entre las carcajadas.

-Cielo, tu abuela nos espera. Recuerda que te tiene una sorpresa.

-Verdad pucha, es que me gusta el perrito.

-Pero el perrito es de ella, y ellos tiene que seguir su camino. – la madre le dijo dulcemente a su hija

-Bueno – con un puchero – adiós, es bonito.

-cómo te llamas? – le pregunte a la pequeña

-Susan

-Susan te dejo elegirle el nombre - sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente.

-¿en serio? – Asentí -mmm... - miro hacia cielo con su dedo en la barbilla- ¡Colas!

-Bonito nombre, entonces se llamara colas.

-gracias – me sonrió la madre- hija ahora si tenemos que irnos. – dándole la mano a su hija.

-Adiós Susan

-Adiós niña bonita, novio de la niña bonita y colas.

Nos quedamos mirando cómo se iba Susan

-¿hace cuanto que no me llamabas Jazz? – me dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio auto impuesto.

-No te dije Jazz.

-Si, cuando la niña me pregunto si era tu novio.

-Te dije jaaas…perrr- le marque su nombre.

-Si, claro. Acéptalo me dijiste jazz.

-Ohh hombre porfiado.

-Sabes que tengo la razón – puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunto.

-Yo voy a Greenwich Village. – había partido sola, quería un momento a solas para pensar, pero después de caminar una cuadra, Jasper había aparecido de pronto a mi lado. No sé como lo hacía, pero siempre llegaba a mi lado, estaba dudando seriamente en que no había venido por negocios aquí, ya que nunca lo vi salir a alguna reunión o a algo importante.

-Interesante, siempre he querido conocer ese barrio.

Yo también – lo mire, como él estaba mirando al frente aproveche para observarlo, se veía tan relajado, contento, estaba en sintonía con el mismo. Se dio vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-¿no te darás nunca por vencido?.

-no, jamás.- me miro con tal intensidad, que me dio vergüenza y mire inmediatamente hacia abajo.

-tendré un sobrino - le dije después de estar caminando.

-qué bueno, tu hermano debe de estar feliz

-si, todos lo estamos.

-¿quieres helado?

-¿cómo?

-está el camión de los helados, yo invito.

-bueno - pedí un de pistacho y vainilla manjar.

-Gracias.

-Colas al ver los helados, se impaciento por querer probar.

-Necesitamos comprarle comida.

-si, tendremos que caminar un poco mas, no veo nada por acá.

Encontramos un pequeño negocio así que compramos leche y vasos plásticos.

Deje a colas en el suelo, y el cual aprovecho a estirarse y tomar su leche.

-¿cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos?

-¡jazz!

-por favor, Alice. – Me miro suplicante - Cambio la pregunta, ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener?

-4 o 6, mi mama siempre me dijo que los hijos tienen que ser par, porque o si no, uno quedara siempre solo. – Jasper soltó un silbido entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame acostumbrarme a la idea – me sonrió pícaramente de pronto – aunque… tengo que aceptar… que la pasare bien, haciendo los 6 bebes. – abrí mi boca, pero no pude decir nada.

Aprovechando mi estado de letargo, Jasper me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-Me imagino tus senos hinchados por el embarazó, tu vientre redondeado, tu ser emanando vida, tu siendo mi mujer como debe de ser, seré el hombre más feliz de la existencia cuando estés embarazada, cuando lleves en tu vientre a mi hijo. – surgió en mi tal emoción, que cruce mis brazos tras su cuello y lo bese. El me lo devolvió, sin hacerse de rogar.

-me vas a volver loco, si me sigues besando así en sector público. Si estuviéramos en mi suite, ya estarías bajo mi cuerpo… desnuda – me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, gemí sin poder evitarlo.

-no podemos, aun estoy con James y no traicionare de esa manera. – se tenso.

-llámalo y termina con el – me hablo duramente.

-No voy a hacer eso, si termino con él será en persona.

-pero terminaras con él, no dejare que te vayas de mi vida. Menos ahora que esto… - me mordió mi labio inferior- es más mágico de lo que era antes.

-entonces es solo eso – lo mire con odio, entendiendo en que radicaba todo este asunto.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de sexo, estas encaprichado conmigo, solo eso.

-Alice – me dijo amenazadoramente.

-Si es eso, tómame y te vas, así puedo seguir con mi vida. – estire mis brazos para separarme de él, Jasper me tomo las muñecas, y me acerco nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-no hables estupideces, te amo – me zamarreo un poco – ¿me entiendo? – Me pregunto con voz de enfado- Te amo – y me soltó. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

-lo siento – me dijo después de que se calmara.

-Yo también, pero si no termino loca por ti, será de milagro.

-de verdad lo siento – estiro su brazo para tomar mi mano, la observo fijamente. – Alice, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero…

-¿Qué quieres?

-mientras estés conmigo, deja de usarla – me dijo, dándole vueltas a mi alianza de compromiso. Pensé en lo que me estaba pidiendo, no tenía mucho sentido seguir llevándola cuando mi corazón ya había decidido con quien quedarse. La saque de mi dedo y lo guarde en mi bolsa.

-gracias. – me sonrió.

De pronto me acorde de Colas, baje la vista buscándolo y estaba echado al lado del vaso que le habíamos dado leche.

…

-Colas, te vas a caer – estábamos en la pileta de Washington, Square Park. Ya no sé cuantas veces se lo había repetido, que dale con querer acercarse al agua. Pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que en un segundo, ya había caído a la pileta. Como se comenzó a desesperar, me acerque lo más posible para alcanzarlo, pero refalé y caí, mojándome.

Escuche la risa de Jasper y de picada, le comencé a tirar agua.

-¡nooo! Alice. – no pare hasta que me canse. Me pare erguida y le sonreí triunfalmente.

-¿te gusto mojarme? – le sonreí malévolamente. Me comenzó a tirar agua, pillándome de sorpresa, se detuvo una vez que ya estaba completamente empapada.

-¡no vale! Tu después vuelves tu suite, yo tengo que ir a trabajar – hice un puchero.

-¡oh, Amor! – me respondió con voz, como cuando se le habla a un bebe.

-¡malo!

-te amo. – le bufe en modo de respuesta. – está bien, yo lo soluciono. ¡Vamos! – tome la mano que me ofrecía y recogi en mis brazos a Colas, el cual sin ninguna ayuda había salido del agua.

…..

Me mire por tercera vez al espejo, admirándome, me fascinaba como me veía.

Salí del mostrador, en busca de Jasper, para que le diera el visto bueno. Sabía que tenía que estar afuera, ya que no dejaban entrar perros.

Lo vi afuera conversando con una chica, la cual le sonreía coquetamente, de pronto apoyo su mano en el brazo de Jasper -La muy descarada- tome aire y me dispuse a salir.

-disculpe señorita, no ha pagado.

-Déjeme solucionar algo, y me devuelvo a pagar – lo dije con tal convicción que ni siquiera me detuvo.

-¡amor! – Llame a Jasper – ¿Cómo me veo? – di un giro, para que me viera completamente. Todo muy segura de mí. Mire de reojo a la chica, la cual se enderezó y me miro sin saber que decir.

-Maravillosa, mi vida. Aunque sabes que te prefiero sin ropa – lo mire a los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo burlón.

-¡ay! lo sé, amor – le respondí en un tono extremadamente empalagoso. – lo cancelo y vuelvo.

-No era para tanto, pobre chica.

-Te estaba coqueteando.

-solo era gentil – me dijo inocentemente.

-solo gentil. – trate de imitarlo en vano. – y no me mires así.

-estas celosa.

-si, estaba celosa. Tú también lo estabas el otro día, con el pobre guía.

-entonces estamos empate.

-Está bien, empate.- me molesto su sonrisita.- ¡deja!

-Era verdad, eso de que te prefiero desnuda.

-no tienes solución – le dije sonriendo. Cruzo sus brazos por mi cintura, colocándose tras de mí.

-¿tienes que ir a trabajar?

-si, no puedo dejar botados a todos. Tendrás que cuidar tú a colas.

-lo sé, te echaremos de menos. – suspire, desearía quedarme.

-yo también

….

Me desperté totalmente desorientada, al abrir los ojos vi que Colas estaba a los pies de la cama y yo estaba sobre el pecho de Jasper.

Después de llegar del desfile, había ido a buscar a Colas, nos quedamos hablando y entre conversación y conversación me fui quedando dormida sobre la cama de Jasper.

-Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente.

-Hola. Siento que he dormido tanto. – me estire sobre la cama. - ¿Qué hora es?

-las 11 con quince.

-¿tan tarde? Perdimos todo el día, quería seguir recorriendo.

-podría ser un día de descanso, si quieres nos quedamos acá… viendo películas – me aclaro rápidamente.

-me parece bien, aunque creo que tendré que ir a mi suite a cambiarme. – me senté dándome animo, ya que sentía tanta pereza que hubiese preferido quedarme en la cama.

-por mientras llamare para que nos traigan el desayuno.

-no me demoro nada. – había dormido con la misma ropa de anoche, así que solo me puse los tacones y salí en dirección a mi suite.

….

-No puedo creer que no den buenas películas – estaba haciendo zapping buscando otra película para ver, primero habíamos visto "Misión Imposible" y después "Rápido & Furioso V", pero ninguna me había conformado, eran demasiada acción para mi gusto.

-el joven que vino a dejarnos el almuerzo, me dijo que había a una cuadra un lugar para arrendar películas, voy y vuelvo.

-compra algo para colas, por favor.

-está bien, no me demoro nada.

Apague la tv y me acerque a la ventana a observar el paisaje. Había un sol luminoso, daba animo verlo tan radiante,

No alcanzaron a pasar unos 15 minutos cuando sentí la puerta abriéndose.

Traje dos películas, tu elijes- me sonrió. Dejo las bolsas de las compras sobre un mesa y se acostó a mi lado, ofreciéndome ambos DVD. Una era "the notebook" y la otra "a walk to remember"

Había leído unas críticas de la primera película, así que la elegí.

Dale la comida a Colas, por favor. – le dije perezosamente desde la cama.

A sus ordenes madame.

Estaba hecha un ovillo, viendo o más bien llorando, de la parte cuando se vuelven a reencontrar.

Sentí que Jasper, acercaba su mano a mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarme. Deje de ver la película y dirigí mis ojos a Jasper. El me miraba seriamente, nos miramos por un momento y se acercó lentamente a mí, besando donde mismo me había acariciado recién, luego beso mis labios dulcemente, le devolví el beso con la misma dulzura, apenas rozando nuestros labios. Después de un momento, separo nuestros labios y beso mi frente.

Te amo- me dijo en apenas un susurro.

Te amo – le respondí con toda seguridad.

Volvió a buscar mis labios, pero esta vez su lengua se encontró con la mía, formando una danza. Paso su brazo por mi cintura acercándome a él, apoye mi brazo en su hombro disfrutando del momento.

No le dije, pero le di permiso para continuar y que llegara a su fin nuestra unión.

-Jasper, entiéndeme. No he encontrado el momento.

-Que momento, no te he podido ver en dos semanas.

-si lo sé, Jazz. Te prometo que le diré lo antes posible – lo escuche suspirar.

-Te echo de menos.

-Yo también. Tratare de decírselo ahora.

-¿Esta contigo? – me dijo con enojo.

-Jazz.

-¿si o no? – pensé en mentirle, pero conociéndolo seria peor.

-si – susurre mi respuesta.

-Mierda, Alice. – Escuche todo a la vez; el golpe que le dio al manubrio por el enojo, bocinas y un fuerte ruido como de choque.


	14. Capitulo XIII

_**Holasaaaa!**_

_**Espero que estén bien =) he tenido una excelente semana, así que acá está el capi. Espero que disfruten el capitulo ;-)**_

_**Gracias a **__**Alice Rathbone Whitlock**__** (jijijiji lo sé, pero una vez me dijeron cuando hay amor, la mujer es capaz de perdonar todo, por el don de la mujer es amar infinitamente. Aunque yo no perdonaría xP), **__**MITWI**__**,**__**montego 24**__**.**_

_**Tengo escrito, el primer capítulo de una nueva historia de Alice y Jasper. Esta definitivamente será mas rosa, jijijijiji mayormente no abra "mal de amor". Tratare de publicarla esta semana**_.

- o -

**-Jasper, entiéndeme. No he encontrado el momento.**

**-Qué momento, no te he podido ver en dos semanas.**

**-si lo sé, Jazz. Te prometo que le diré lo antes posible – lo escuche suspirar.**

**-Te echo de menos.**

**-Yo también. Tratare de decírselo ahora.**

**-¿Está contigo? – me dijo con enojo.**

**-Jazz.**

**-¿sí o no? – pensé en mentirle, pero conociéndolo sería peor.**

**-si – susurre mi respuesta.**

**-Mierda, Alice. – Escuche todo a la vez; el golpe que le dio al manubrio por el enojo, bocinas y un fuerte ruido como de choque.**

** - o -**

-Jazz... Jasper - solo silencio, no se escuchaba nada.

-Jasper, por favor contesta.

-Jazz...

-¿que sucede?

-No sé, estaba hablando con jasper y de repente como... como que choco - no podía sucederle nada, todo tenía que estar bien.

-¿Jasper? ¿que hacías hablando con.. ? Olvídalo... dame el teléfono.

-¿Jasper? ... ¿cómo…? Ok eee... ¿fue muy grave? - lo mire ansiosamente esperando una respuesta.

-Diles que lo lleven al hospital de mi padre.

-Cariño, lo llevan al que esté más cerca.

-entonces pre... - levanto su mano en señal de que me quedara en silencio.

-Perfecto, ¿puede preguntarles a que hospital? por favor - nos quedamos en silencio esperando un respuesta.

-Ok, gracias vamos para ya.

-¿Que te dijeron? ¿donde lo llevan? ¿esta... Esta..?

-Tranquila - me abrazo fuerte - esta inconsciente, al parecer alguien se pasó la roja y lo llevan donde trabaja tu padre. ¿estas bien?

-un poco mareada, pero no importa quiero ir pronto.

** - o -**

-Papá, puedes ver lo qué pasa, a mí no me quieren decir nada.

-Está bien, tratare de averiguar algo, pero necesito que te tranquilices.

-sí, sí, sí, pero anda luego.

-¿ha comido algo?

-Nada, no ha probado bocado desde que estamos acá - dijo mi mama.

-Diría yo que desde la mañana, hace unos días que se queja de que tiene el estómago revuelto. – Dijo James

-Hija, te prometo que se averiguare como esta Jasper, pero tienes que alimentarte. Estas pálida.

-No me quiero separar de él. – Le Dije a mi papá.

-Te iré a buscar algo para comer.

-gracias, James- le respondió mi padre y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas tareas.

Se me hizo eterno esperando noticias, no me imaginaba mi vida sin él, me arrepiento tanto por no haber hecho las cosas bien. Cuando volví del viaje de New York por ser cobarde y no encontrar la forma de decirle a James, que lo nuestro no podía ser.

-Hija. – Me dijo mi padre.

-... - por su cara supe que no todo iba bien.

- pequeña. - Tomo aire- Jasper, Salió bien de la operación, pero un hematoma en la cabeza nos tiene preocupados, entonces para no correr riesgos le indujimos a coma.

Me sentí observada por todos, como esperando alguna reacción.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?

-está muy pálida, tal vez sea mejor recostarla.

-Pequeña, ven siéntate. - al moverme sentí el estómago descompuesto.

-no, nece... - me tape la boca con ambas manos.

-tienes que sentarte y...

-Carlisle, creo que va a vomitar- me acercaron lo más pronto posible al baño, devolví lo poco y nada que había comido hace un momento.

-¿hace cuanto que esta así?

-Hace unos días, no come nada porque lo devuelve al poco tiempo.

Mi papá comenzó a tomarme la presión.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te haga unos análisis, tal vez te contagiaste de algún virus. ¡Vamos a mi consulta!

-pero Jasper...

-Jasper estará bien, lo llevaran a una habitación. Pequeña solo queda esperar.

** - o -**

**Jasper pov**

-Jasper, por favor. Despierta te necesitamos. - escuchaba a Alice llorar, quería aliviar su dolor pero no sabía cómo.

-Jazz es maravillosa la noticia, por favor.

Me pareció que pasaron horas cuando nuevamente la escuche hablar.

-Mi amor, te necesito. ¡Despierta! abre tus ojos por favor, vuelve a mí, te amo.

Trataba de hacer lo que me pedía

-Alice, hija tienes que ir a descansar en tu estado, estar así no es bueno.

-Es que no puedo dejarlo solo. ¿y si despierta y yo no estoy?

-yo te aviso. Hija, estas en los meses de peligro, tienes que cuidarte.

-Lo se papa pero...

-Hija sin peros… Jasper también se molestara cuando despierte.

-creo... - la oí suspire - que tal vez tengas razón. ¡Estoy agotadísima!.

-Le diré a Edward que te lleve a casa.

-Mmmm... deja despedirme de jazz.

-Alice, estará bien. Ya paso lo peor, ahora solo tiene que despertar, lo hará en su momento.,

-Papá, se pondrá tan feliz cuando lo sepa.

-Lo se hija, fui a hablar con él. No me mires así, te quiere demasiado y quería formar una familia contigo, un bebe será maravillosa. - ¿un bebe? ¿Alice estaba esperando un bebe? Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude. Quería verla, abrazarla, sentirla a mi lado.

Se escuchó pasos, una puerta cerrarse y nuevamente la voz de Alice a mi lado.

-si es verdad lo que dice mi padre, sería tan feliz, porque completaríamos nuestro amor.

Quiero que sea un niño como tú, que tenga tus ojos, que son capaces de absorberme y...

-u...una ni...ña- no sé, si lo dije o lo pensé.

-¿jazz? ¡Oh, por Dios! - la sentí levantarse y acercarse a mi cabecera.

-¿Que sucede? - escuche una voz extraña

-Despertó- dijo Alice alegremente.

-Llamare inmediatamente al doctor...

Trataba de enfocar mi vista, pero veía completamente borroso.

-Alice - me salió su nombre casi lastimeramente - Dime que es verdad.

-¿lo del bebe?

-hhmm...

Tomo mi mano delicadamente y la llevo a su vientre.

-Saluda a tu hijo. - le. sonreí dejando que esta nueva noticia me alegrara y llenara mi corazón. - -Estábamos preocupados. Me diste un susto, cuando paso el choque...

-Así que despertó el señor Whitlock, ¿Señorita Cullen?. Le pido que deje la habitación, para revisar a mi paciente.

-No, ali..ce

-shiiii - se acercó mucho a mí, pude notar su cansancio- estaré en el pasillo, no me iré más. Excepto que tú me lo pidas.

-jamás - me dio un piquito de labios y salió alegremente.

**Alice POV**

Estaba con energía renovada, entre Jasper y él bebe, no podía más de alegría. sentí unos pasos cerca, al girarme vi que era Edward, corrí y me refugie en sus brazos.

-Por tu alegría, tengo que pensar que despertó.

-siiii. - me deje abrazar por él.

-Me alegro, ahora que viene mi sobrino, tienen que estar juntos y por lo visto se ha esforzado por recuperarte.

-mmmm... estoy tan feliz. Quiero entrar y no separarme de él.

-Me dijo una enfermera que mi yerno despertó – Me dijo papá.

-si, y ya sabe del bebe - le sonreí, no podía más de la felicidad.

-¿Tan luego que lo acosaste? - entrecerré mis ojos.

-no, se despertó diciendo que quería una niña.

-Uff no sabe en lo que se mete, cuando tenga como quince sufrirá al ver como los chico quieren quitarle a su bebe - termino de hablar y me abrió sus brazos.

-Ahora pueden pasar, pero no lo acosen. - nos sonrió el doctor.

-ohh disculpe - choque con la enfermera al entrar tan rápidamente.

-Hola torbellino de mi vida.

-¿como te sientes? - tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Estupendo... te amo. ¿te has sentido bien?

-Eres tu el que a estado inconsciente una semana.

-pero yo no soy el que espera un bebe. - me sonrió encantado. - además es nuestro primer bebe.

-contando que esta ha sido mi peor semana, estoy bien. alguna que otra náusea, nada importante.

-Nada tan importante como devolver hasta lo que no come - me interrumpió Edward, en respuesta le saque la lengua. Jasper me miro con las cejas alzadas, hice un mueca.

-Esta bien, me he sentido un poco mareada y he estado devolviendo la comida, así que no he estado comiendo mucho. - levanto su mano y toco con suavidad las bolsas bajo mis ojos.

-y no has dormido bien o ¿me equivoco?.

-culpable.

-tienes que cuidarte, pequeña – me dijo Edward

-si, lo sé. Pero con lo de jasper...

-sin peros amor – me dijo Jasper- iras a dormir y te cuidaras, llevas a tu cargo las dos cosas más importantes de mi vida.

-Es que no te quiero dejar - hice un puchero.

-Alice, estaré bien. No me iré de aquí.

-Tienen razón, estoy un poco cansada. Pero vendré temprano.

-Te estaré esperando con ansias - me acerque a él y lo bese lentamente suavemente por un momento.

-Te amo - le dije.

-Yo mucho mas, descansa trata de comer aunque sea un poquito.

-Lo hare, hasta mañana. - lo bese nuevamente. hasta mañana.

** - o -**

-No te metas con la embarazada, porque llamara a los guardia a sacarte - termino Bella de decir, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Pero hizo bien fue lo que debió de haber hecho en su momento. Aunque fue chistoso ver a la tal María siendo llevaba por los guardar – se rio mas fuerte- Alice, eres mi idola.

Llevaban días hablando de lo mismo, cualquier cosa que decían iba dirigida a broma para mí.

-Pero lo mejor fue cuando, le dijo que habían vuelto y estaba esperando un hijo, no sabía que hacer venia tan correcta, tan señorita y se le fue todo, con la sorpresa. Aunque, Jasper también se gano un punto al colocarla en su lugar.

Me siento en máxima felicidad, estaba todo en su orden. Le faltan unos días a jasper para que le dieran el alta.

Unos días después de que despertara del coma inducido, entramos con las chicas a su habitación y María había ido a verlo, estaba demasiado cerca de él, para mi gusto.

-Amor, al fin llegas, te echaba de menos.

-Hola amor, ¿como estuvo tu noche?

-Terriblemente mal sin mis dos amores - me acerque para besarlo suavemente, pero él lo hizo más intenso, decidí seguirle el ritmo, para así también marcar mi territorio.

sentí a maría dar pequeños golpecitos con sus pies, asi que me separe de jasper para ver que se proponía.

-Hola, soy Alice.

-Ya lo se ¿que haces aquí?

-La pregunta sería que haces tú aquí- se metió Rosalie.

-Rose, no te metas-le dijo bella-esto es asunto de Alice.

-No voy a dejar que esta zo... - maría se envaro inmediatamente - ¡ohhh, disculpa! Que esta dama- dijo Rosalie mordazmente. - se meta en el camino de mi amiga.

-Jasper, les puedes decir que se vayan, acaban de ofenderme y no les dijiste nada.

-Es que María realmente no se qué haces acá, sino recuerdo mal, lo nuestro se termino hace tiempo, incluso antes de que me fuera. - maria movía su boca como pez fuera del agua, sin saber que decir.

-¿ya oíste María?, ¡ándate!.

-oh, si la siempre buena Alice, no eres mujer comparada conmigo, nunca te hará las cosas que me hacia a mí. Conmigo gozaba en la cama. contigo se aburrirá.

-Maria...

-lo tendré en cuenta, para que cuando se aburra, me comportare como una puta.

-¡Ahh, yo te mato! - dio una vuelta de la cama para llegar a mi lado. Pero las manos de jasper me tiraron hacia atrás y el se trato de levantarse de la cama.

-Ándate María- le dijo furiosamente - no te quiero ver cerca de ella, ¿me escuchaste? - la tomo del brazo y se lo apretaba.

-Jasper, me dañas.

-Es lo menos que te mereces, ¡ándate!

-me voy, pero se que volverás a mí. Cuando me necesites, búscame, estaré esperándote completamente lista. - lo dijo tan en doble sentido , que me dio rabia.

-¡Sabes¡ aburriste. - tome el teléfono de la habitación y marque el anexo de los guardias.

-¿Alo?

-Disculpe las molestia, hay una mujer que está haciendo escándalo en la habitación de mi marido.

-¿quiere que la saquemos del hospital?

-si, por favor, es la 205.

-avisare al encargado de piso y estará en un minuto ahí

-gracias.

-no hare el ridículo, así que me ire.

-perfecto - el guardia apareció en la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita, me puede acompañar por favor – se acerco a ella, tomándola del brazo.

-suélteme. Ten por seguro que volverá a mí, una ves lo hizo lo hará otra vez.

-ya, esta bueno María.

-No jasper deja que hable, ahora me toca a mí. María, jasper y yo estamos juntos y en un tiempo más nacerá nuestro hijo. Asique como lo notaras aquí, ya solo sobras, porque somos una famiilia. - se puso tensa pálida, fue tanto el shock, que dejo que el guardia la guiara.

** - o -**

**Pov Jasper**

-Veo que estas bien cuidado. - me dijo James.

-si, Alice me cuida con mucho cariño.

-se como es Alice.

Nos miramos, el con más odio, ya que había sido yo quien se quedo con Alice.

-Espero que la cuides y la hagas feliz. Puedo notar que la quieres... -quise interrumpirlo - déjame terminar... la quieres, no me queda duda. Pero aun así, tengo mis reservas. Aunque no puedo entrometerme mucho, ya nada tengo que hacer entre ambos. Así que me despediré de Alice, aunque no te prometo que no hare acto de presencia, tanto para ver como la tratas y por que la amo, me interesa como va su vida.

-Lo comprendo, Adiós James.

-Hasta pronto, Jasper.

**Pov Alice**

Sentí que alguien bajaba la escalera, sabiendo que era James me acerque para verlo.

-Me voy.

-Lo sé - me mordí mi labio inferior - James... lo siento.

-Amor, no te disculpes. Sé que de alguna me amas, no como amas a Jasper, pero lo haces. Quiero que estés bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme. Sabes que estaré siempre para ti.

-lo se - le sonreí con tristeza - yo también estaré aunque tal vez, no de la forma que tu quisieras

-Pequeña me conformo con saber que me quieres. Te amo - me abrazo fuertemente - esto me está costando mas de lo que creía.

-también te amo. - le dije suavemente apoyada en su pecho. - Hubiese querido...

-no hay hubiera, las cosas simplemente se dan o no. - puso su mano sobre mi vientre. - Cuídate y cuídalo

-Lo hare.

-Te llamare

-Estaré esperando tu llamada. Cuídate, te quiero - Me despedí con un nudo en la garganta.

-lo hare - una vez que llego a la puerta se despidió. Me acerque a ella, para verlo marchar, pero sentía que una parte de mí, lo resentía. Antes que encendiera la moto, corrí a él.

-James, te quiero gracias por todo - le dije llorando entre sus brazos - Deseo de todo corazón que llegue a tu vida alguien y te devuelva todo el amor que me has dado.

-Yo también lo deseo. Adiós pequeña. Te cuidara, se que lo hará. Así que me voy tranquilo, no llores, porque nos volveremos a ver.

-Esta bien – le di el último abrazo y lo vi partir.

** - o -**

**Bueno esto fue mi historia, mi primera historia. =) **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que la leyeron. Hare un epilogo, que lo subiré de aquí al viernes =)**

**Que tengan linda semana, suerte y cariños a todos. **


End file.
